This Forgotten Me
by Pink Panther14
Summary: Evy is wife of Bankotsu and part of a 5wife family. When her rival Robin conceives his first son, Evy must run to free her thoughts and soul from feelings of rage,jealousy, and worthlessness. But what happens when the ruthless Hiten takes her as his own?
1. Answer Murder

It was raining outside tonight, and Evy was in her room brushing her hair after just coming out of the shower. She immensely wondered if Bankotsu would even notice her after the fifth bride came.

"Of course he won't," she thought, "No way he will, either. I don't have anything on her. She likes to drink like he does, she's fun like he is, and on top of that, she's blonde."

Wait, when did all that ever stop Bankotsu from her? Even though the bride was more in common with him, she still didn't have her body, which he loves so much. She has a flat, tight cherry- not a soft, round one like her. She has curly blonde hair- not wavy, shiny black hair that reached her ankle. She has a size 'D' chest- not soft round 'E's like her- Ha-ha. So the truth of the matter was, it was a war of beauty over personality. Wait, no it wasn't. That girl was beautiful, so it was just a character war, even though Evy was prettier.

Evy put down the brush and went to the restroom to slip on something. Raining outside + a wet, naked body in a towel the flu. She went into the restroom and closed the door. Then she went through the secret compartment in her closet where she kept hundreds of pieces of lingerie. She kept them hidden because 1) those girls will want to show it off to Bankotsu and 2) he'd probably take one or three to keep as disgusting souvenirs. She pulled out a black and red set- a black bra with red lace and a black thong with laced sides. She put them on then looked in the mirror, noticing that her stomach was perfectly flat and her skin glowed, but the bra was pushing up her chest and the thong was like hip-huggers.

"Well, I guess I'll have to go shopping," she thought, "Besides, Bankotsu likes it and he'll hate it if he finds out I changed after I put it on."

She heard the thunder rolling outside and the rain falling hard on the roof and ground. That was pretty bad weather for the fall, but oh well. She decided to wash her face in some warm water, walking over to the sink and turning on the faucet. She cupped her hands and let the water rinse into her face as she put her hands to her face. She felt relaxed now that she had a good rinse with warm water.

She turned off the faucet and reached for a small towel to dry her face. When she finally reached a towel, she began to slowly dab it on her face so that she could dry the water.

Then, out of the other room, she heard noises. She stopped abruptly, listening. The noises were becoming louder and louder. She put down the towel and looked at the door, trying to pinpoint what it was. She listened, and listened, and list-

"Oh... my... Gosh..." she said to herself quietly, so the couple in the other room couldn't hear. She finally realized. The noises came from a girl and she knew that a boy was making her make them. It was Bankotsu and... _Robin_. She threw down the towel, part agitated and part hurt.

"I can't believe this... that... _thing_? and my-" she loosely put on a robe and went to the door. She reached for the doorknob, but stopped. What would happen next? If she walked in on them? if she opened that door? Robin's beat-down, that's what. With that thought fresh on her mind, she swung open the door. She gasped at what she saw.

Her shirtless husband... was on top of that half-naked _thing_, smothering its neck withkisses. The thing just moaned as he continued to pull at its clothes. They didn't even notice that Evy was standing there. _Disgusting_.

As Evy stood there, on the brink of rage, her hands sat on the dresser where she brushed her hair. Her hand moved... Closer it got to the middle of the table... _Where a huge pair of sharp scissors sat_.

Robin turned her head to the side, a smile on her and her eyes closed blissfully. As he went lower, she began to slowly open her eyes.

When she caught a glimpse of Evy, tearing up, she immediately sat up and gasped. Bankotsu, wondering what was going on, sat up and looked at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked casually, then he saw the shocked look on her face. He also noticed that she wasn't looking at him. He then looked in her direction. "Oh, hell!" he said, when he saw Evy sinking to the floor, against the wall, tears sloping down her face.

"Isn't she your first?" Robin asked in that confident voice she always had, sitting up and pulling on her robe. Evy, pulling herself together and looking down, slowly stood up with the wall as her support, slowly shaking her head. Bankotsu climbed off Robin and stood up.

"Evy, listen, it's not-"

"Not what it looks like?" Evy finished. The boy just sighed and tried to get close to her.

"I'm sorry, I just-"

"Stay away from me," she said, almost silently. She looked at him, showing him her tear-strained face. He couldn't help but feel like a dog. He took a step closer.

"Baby, I'm so-"

He silenced when he caught sight of her slipping a pair of scissors down her sleeve and into her hand. He stared at the scissors, then looked at her in disbelief.

"Evy, put them down," he said, placing his hands in front of him in defense as he inched closer. Lkj;oJm

"Tell me... am I just a spare slut to you?" Evy inquired timidly, more tears coming down her face. Robin, who knew what was going on, got up, tightened her robe, and stood in front of him quickly, trying to reason with her.

"Listen, this isn't his fault, it's mine. I insisted-"

"I mean, after all, I never was your first, was I? You always had a few other girls to run to, right?" Evy said, ignoring the girls reasoning.

"Stop it, don't blame him. He loves you-"

"Robin, get back," he warned, pulling her arms, but she wouldn't move. Then, he started whispering in her ear.

Now, Evy, being in the state she was, mistook this whispering of warning for a whisper of lust. She took a firm grip of the scissors as she stared at the two in hurt.

He then pulled away from her ear, shoving her to the side. _He didn't know that he was holding her hand_.

(WARNING: SOMETHIN' IS ABOUT TO JUMP OFF! I REPEAT, SOMETHIN' IS ABOUT TO JUMP OFF! IT'S GOIN DOWN RIGHT _**NOW**_!)

"Evy-"

"I HATE YOU!" Evy screamed. Before he knew it, she was charging at Robin with those scissors. Before Bankotsu could stop either of them, Robin screamed and ran, an enraged Evy following close behind. He burst out running after the two.

Robin ran all the way down the hall, screaming for someone to help her. Evy, getting angrier by the second, hurled the scissors at the girl as she ran into the large living room. Robin, not being able to stop, hit the wall. Suddenly- CHING! The scissors stabbed into the wall through her hair, a centimeter away from the girl's face. Seeing as to how she could have been killed, she froze at the wall, staring at the scissors as she panted.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" she screamed repeatedly in uncontrollable hysteria. Evy had long since stopped in her tracks, giving Bankotsu time to catch her. He first grabbed her arms, then twisted them opposite each other so she would be in as much restraint as she would in a straitjacket. He held on tightly, even as she kicked and screamed uncontrollably.

"Evy! Calm down, now!" he said, but she continued to kick wildly. By this time, Chiavanti, Sayuri, and Geneva came upstairs after hearing all of the madness. They screamed when they saw their beloved Robin stuck to the wall with some scissors stabbed through her hair and Bankotsu restraining an untamed Evy. Bankotsu immediately told them to help Robin and make sure she was alright, and they immediately went to do what they were told. Meanwhile, he carried Evy into her room and closed the door, locked, when he let her go. She ran over to her bed and jumped in it as he walked toward her. She backed away as much as she could, but he caught her by the ankle and pulled her to him. She threw fists at him, but he caught her arms before any blows were inflicted. You know, the normal person would have been angry, even pissed at behavior like Evy's, but he instead grew more and more worried about her. She'd never acted like this, even when he hurt her the most. What was making her like this?

"Evy!" he yelled over her screams. She stopped abruptly and looked at him, still crying. He let go, seeing that she calmed down, and held her face in his hands. He then leaned down as if to try to kiss her, but he was such a sucker. Evy raised her knee and kicked him in the crotch, then, leaving him to wail in pain, scrambled to the front board of the bed. As soon as he was able to stand up straight, which was a few seconds, he looked at her angrily, really peeved when he saw her hugging a pillow like she was innocent and he was the one attacking her.

"No, I'm not even gonna _have _that! You always do that and you're always innocent and you always make me let it all go. Not this time, Evy," he then walked over to her side and snatched away the pillow, unknowingly snatching away the belt to the robe she wore. When he looked at her, the robe opened, showing him the lingerie she had on. He forgot what he was mad about. He dropped the pillow. He stared at her body. He pulled at her ankle.

"No," she whimpered, slapping his hand away.

"What?" he asked in disbelief.

"I said No... don't _touch _me."

"But... you wore this for me, didn't you? You said it yourself that ever since Robin came along, you didn't feel loved by me," he said, trying to pull her to him. "Let me-"

"No! Please, don't touch me... I just... I'd feel disgusting..."

"What? Why?"

"... If I had my hands on other men all day, would you want me to touch you?"

"That has nothing to do with what I want to do to you."

"Yes it does. What I'm saying is don't do it. I know what you're going to do to me, just don't, okay? I need to be alone. I don't want to be with you."

Those last words shot him in the heart. He stepped back, his face full of hurt. She looked at his face and began to feel sorry that she ever said that. She crawled to the edge of the bed, only for him to step away again. She tried to touch his hand.

"Baby, I'm sorry-" He snatched away violently. She gasped and looked at him, seeing how he soon began to look angry.

"So that's how it's gonna be, huh? Fine. Don't expect anything from me again," he said coldly. She watched as he stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. She didn't know what else to do but collapse and cry herself to sleep.


	2. Don't You Love Me?

The next day, all of the girls were in the kitchen cooking breakfast for Bankotsu. It was a rather dull morning. It was drizzling out and it was a very pretty dark blue outside, giving the impression that it was already 6:00 p.m. Unfortunately for Evy, it was going to be a longer day than that. Geneva, Chiavanti, and Sayuri were having a blast laughing and talking with Robin and Bankotsu. They had forgotten all about Evy, who was in the other room, still asleep; Or at least they thought.

"Hey, where's Evy at?" Robin asked, "She needs to come eat something. She has to be hungry after almost killing me." Robin then began to look sad. Since she had him almost wrapped around her finger, Bankotsu held her.

"I can protect you from her. I'm sure she won't hurt anyone," he said. What. A. Sucker. "I should go get her then."

He went down the hall to Evy's room. He slowly opened the door, entered, and closed it. He looked over at the unmade bed, only to see that she didn't lay in it. He then looked to the bathroom door, which was closed with the light on inside. With his good listening, he could pick up the sound of shower water. He looked down at the bottom of the door, where steam was trickling out. He remembered that she showered when she felt tired, miserable, or had just awoken, so he just walked in. He closed the door behind him, relieved that she turned off the water to come out. He just crossed his arms and waited with an angry look, thinking about the stern punishment she deserved. Some girl is going to hurt his Robin and get away with it? He did _not_ think so.

He saw her hand reach for the towel outside of the shower and take it, probably putting it on. She opened the door to the shower and out she stepped, but something bad had happened to him. He thought her _enticing_, even though she had made no advance on him. The towel was too small, so it had a hard time covering the thighs, one hip, the derriere, the chest, and especially the sliced peaches (Sarafaith can explain). When she caught sight of him, she jumped and yelped, blasting him out of the staring. He jumped too.

"Well, good morning to you too!" he said, surprised.

"Stop it!" she yelled mournfully. He was confused. Why is she yelling stop when he didn't do anything?

"Stop? I haven't done anything, Evy," he said, trying to reassure her.

"Stop trying to see my body! I told you that I don't want you to see me naked yet!"

"I wasn't trying to. I was trying to get you to breakfast so that you and Robin can be _nice_ to each other for once."

"Oh... I don't feel good," she put her hand to her head. He walked over.

"What's wrong? Do you have a fever?" he asked, replacing her hand with his.

"No." She then leaned up and kissed him. He was surprised, but he let her tongue swim around in his mouth.

She pulled away, then pushed him onto the massage table (the bathroom's huge, alright?). She climbed on top of him, then began the whole kissing scene again.

He didn't know what she was doing, he didn't know what had gotten into her, he just _liked_ it. Unlike the other girls, she was being unpredictable and wild. Unpredictable because he didn't know about all this, and wild because she wasn't controlling herself at all (_she was practically riding the boy!_).

Just when he was enjoying himself, she pulled away from his lips with a loud

smack.

"I shouldn't be doing this," she said, panting heatedly. She then tried to sit up, only to be pulled down by him.

"No, I can't wait!" he complained, kissing her again.

"_Yes_- I mean NO! We can't-"

"Stop fighting it! Let's just-"

"Oh My GOODNESS!" came Robin's voice, surprised at the sight in front of her. The couple looked at her, then at their position. The two of them- in a steamy bathroom- him sweating and her sweating with nothing but a towel on- her on top of him- kissing. Robin looked utterly offended, and he noticed. Evy got up off of him, standing there trying to maintain the towel. Bankotsu stood up as well, fixing his shirt, of which Evy was trying to tear off. He was a bit annoyed that she stopped them. When his shirt was fixed, he cleared his throat.

"Evy, you get dressed and-"

"What were you doing with your hands all over her?" Robin snapped. He just rolled his eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me! You wanted to have sex with her when she got out of that shower, didn't you?"

"Calm down, alright! We were just _talking_-" he said, taking Evy's hand.

"Talking doesn't mean touch, Bankotsu!"

"Yeah? Well when you met me, greeting doesn't mean tug on my-"

"Stop it!" Evy's sad voice came, stepping between the two. They shut up.

"There's no reason to fight, okay? Bankotsu, you were only supposed to pick

me up for breakfast. Robin, I'm sorry if you were offended, and I was the one who provoked him. Bankotsu, I'm sorry for all that, I should've controlled myself. Okay?"

Robin sat there looking smug for a second, but then nodded and left the room. Bankotsu, still looking surprised, looked at Evy.

"Why are you apologizing? We're lovers- that's what we do."

"I know... but she should be offended because she meant well when she got here and she meant well last night. I'm the enemy all of a sudden because I got jealous, but now I see that all of that is just dumb."

"How is it? You love me."

"And they love you too." He just sat there, frowning. "You should go. I have to get dressed."

"Do you have to?" he complained playfully.

"Yes, I have to," she said fondly, and closed the door to the bathroom, leaving him to leave the room to the kitchen. She came out wearing a pearl silk robe, unlike the other girls' white cotton robes, and went to the kitchen.


	3. Don't You Love Me? Part II

She received a hostile greeting from Robin, when everyone smiled and said good morning.

"Oh look, the autoerotic is here," she taunted. Evy gasped and looked as if she was going to cry.

"Hey!" Bankotsu snapped, standing to hold Evy, "You shut your mouth about her, alright?" Robin just rolled her eyes and stayed quiet.

Evy sat in his lap for that breakfast. She was trying to be nice, so why did Robin hate her? Just then, Evy remembered something.

She stood up in front of the table that everyone sat at and cleared her throat for everyone's attention. Everyone looked over, except Robin, who kept drinking her cup of coffee.

"Um, everyone? I just wanted to apologize. You know, for last night? I was a bit out of hand because I was jealous-"

"Gasp!" said Robin, making fun of her. "Daddy's little girl? Jealous if Daddy's

favorite girl? I am appalled!"

"Let her finish, Robin!" Bankotsu snapped, agitated at Robin's behavior today. Wasn't Robin supposed to be perfect (heifer)? Robin shut up again.

"I-I was jealous and... I didn't want to share the man that I know as _all_ of our husbands. Chiavanti and Sayuri, I must have disturbed your sleep last night and-"

"_Them?_ What about _me?_ _I_ was the one who couldn't sleep last night!"

"I'm _s-sorry_. I told you. I never should h-have tried to hurt you either. That was out of line a-and-"

"Okay, okay, stop the waterworks! I had a great sleep, thanks to Bankotsu. How good in bed he is..."

Evy burst out crying and ran out of the kitchen, Bankotsu jumping up.

"Robin! What is it with you and your mouth today!"

"That girl isn't sorry, but you're the pathetic one! You let her stay in this house, even after she tried to kill me!"

"Now I'm starting to regret that she didn't..." he said coldly, running after Evy. Robin just sat there, ready to cry herself.

In Bankotsus room, she was on the bed crying when Bankotsu walked in. He walked over to the bed and tried to touch her, but she slapped his hand away.

"Just go away!" she said, sitting up. He climbed onto the bed with her, holding her.

"Listen, don't mind her. I can have her sent away if you want," he said, trying to help her stop crying.

"No, you don't get it!" She looked up at him and into his dark blue eyes. "I've been a problem ever since Chiavanti came! Jealous and mean- always so greedy over you!"

"I forgave you for that a long time ago. You didn't mean it, you just loved me."

"But all that isn't right!"

"I was killing people for you because I loved you. I can understand your predicament, only you don't kill like me, which is good. I don't want you to be like me."

"... Thank you. You always know what to say..."

The kissing started all over again, this time he was leading. Then suddenly, she pushed him away, covering her face and whimpering.

"What's wrong, Evy?" he asked, confused and surprised.

"It's the same as this morning! I-I just can't control myself ever s-since last night-"

"What's wrong with that?" he asked, exasperated, "I like that!"

"Why are you so impatient with me!"

"I-"

"Why are you so mean? What did I do?"

"Nothing!"

"So why are you so mean!"

"Because I want you."

Evy just stared at him, surprised. Then, he attacked her, digging his tongue into every space of her mouth. She had no choice but to fall back, his body pressing on top of hers, between her legs. Then, he pulled up her skirt, his fingers hungrily gripping at the lingerie panties she wore.

She placed her hands on his shoulders, her mind telling her to push him

away. Her mind screamed at her "Stop him, this isn't right", but her body... it encouraged him. Her body moaned for him "Continue, don't stop", as well as her. He traced wet kisses down her neck, then to her collar bone, then to her chest. She felt his tongue on her, licking hungrily, desiring to taste her.

He tried to pull off the lingerie earlier, but he wanted what was in it first. He slid his fingers inside of it, then rubbed the flesh in between her thighs. She opened her mouth and moaned in a sexy tone. He liked it, so much that he briefly stuck his fingers inside. She squealed cutely, surprised.

Then, he sat up, looking down at her with desiring eyes. She looked up at him, her eyes heatedly half open. Her hair was wild and it curled a bit at the ends. Her chest heaved up and down, allowing him to enjoy the sight. Then, he pulled off his shirt over his head, showing her those big, tight muscles he had hid under it. Not able to resist, she ran her hands over his chest, still on her back panting and him between her legs.

He took hold of her wrists and placed them by her head, then he tore open her button-down shirt, allowing him access to her breasts and lingerie. He held her hips and he bent down, beginning to lick and kiss on them. She combed her fingertips through his hair as she moaned loudly through the treatment she got from him- the pleasure. His kisses traveled down to her belly button, where he let his tongue taste inside it. She got louder and louder, her tone sounding more enticing to him. Some moans sounded helpless, some sounded beautiful, some sounded like she relished every moment, but all of them were sexy.

Then, as he continued ravaging her with his lips and tongue, his hands went back under her skirt and to the panties. He began to pull at them, but then he noticed that he was still between her thighs and they wouldn't just slide off. Instead, he ripped them off and threw them away, Evy yelping. He placed his lips back onto hers again to silence her, her moaning into his mouth.

Then, she pulled away, practically scampering off to the back of the bed and between the pillows. He looked at her, desiring and sweating. He looked dazed, trying to figure out why she got back. Then, she spread her legs, showing him the flesh he'd wanted so dearly. He got this lustful glint in his eye, like a dog ready to pounce a another dog in heat. Then, she put up her hand, turned it palm-up, and bent her index finger twice, summoning him to come to her. He wasted no time jumping in between her legs, digging himself inside her.

Outside of the room, there came Robin down the hall, thinking of a way to apologize to Bankotsu for her behavior that morning.

"Okay, what to say... 'Hi, listen, I'm sorry for-' no. 'I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-'no that sounds to stupid. I'll just have to wing it." She reached out her fist to knock on the door, but then she heard Evy moaning loudly. Robin stopped and listened at the door.

"_Ah!... Ah... Yes..._" she heard the girl scream in pleasure. Robin just opened her mouth in disgust. "_Yes... Yes!... I love you... deeper, please!..._"

"Uh! That is just- UH!" Robin squealed, stomping away from the door.

Inside the room, the two were under sheets, biting and pulling, teasing and moaning. They were taking turns in rounds of Bite n' Fight: Evy always bit at his chest or his lip, but Bankotsu always went for her breast or, if possible, rear.

After about two hours of hitting it from the front, he wanted it from the back. He turned himself loose from her and took a moment to watch her pant and sweat under him. Noticing that he stopped, she opened her eyes a bit and rubbed his rock-hard abs as if asking why. She got her answer when he practically yanked her body onto the belly. He pulled her hips upward to position her on her knees, her laying her head down on the side of her face. Then, he entered her again, and she squeaked and moaned and panted.

It began to become like a sauna in the room, sweat arriving on their faces and bodies and the sheets, heat building up not only on themselves and the sheets, but in the room as well. The wet skin of her rear end and the skin of his chest clapped together, starting to make a loud smacking sound with each impact. He bit his lip to keep from moaning, but he groaned just as much as she moaned. He was enjoying it, so much that he relished tapping her end every once in a while. Three and a half hours had gone by like minutes. Evy, near her climax, stood on her knees and against his chest. She placed a hand on the back of his neck, moaning and shrieking still. He took down her hand, licking her ear. And placed both their hands in between her legs, where damp tissues continued to moisten. He was near his end too after all that work, and he had to whisper in her ear before she fainted or something.

"_Do you feel that? Huh?_" he asked her, but all he got in response was lustful cries. "_That's my treat... do you want more? Huh? Do you want me to stick it deep? I'll do it if you ask. The pussycat is getting wet, baby, stake your time..._"

He slid his tongue in and out of her ear, her moaning and panting still, climaxing already.

He noticed that all of this was going to end soon. He had to have little more. Then, he pushed Evy's head onto the pillow, then hammered as hard and fast as he could. The smacking was loud enough to hear downstairs, the bed rocked, her moans became sexual cries, his teeth gritted, her hair flew, his eyes shut hard. He groaned and panted as she cried out for him, to him, thanking him, encouraging him, enabling him to continue.

"_Please!... Don't stop... longer... please don't stop!-_"

"_Shhh!... Be quiet, Evy... fuck..._" he gritted, tilting his head back.

"_Baby, don't stop, please! ... I'm begging you!..._" she cried before he put he

face down in the pillow to muffle her cries of lust.

"_Fuck... fuck..." _he gritted, trying not to blow a vessel in his brain. Evy was

always th best he'd ever have, but she was also the hardest to have right. It took a lot of energy and he had to learn how to control her body, but it was worth every minute.

"_Fuck... fuck... Evy..._" he groaned and gritted repeatedly. She screamed in pain and pleasure as he completed.

Finally, he stopped with one final, slow, pleasing push, and released from her. She fell onto her side, her hair wild and wet, her bra snapped open. He looked up at her, after having his head down, dripping sweat and panting, and realized that the thing snapped, but it didn't come off. He tiredly reached a hand over, still panting, and pulled it off of her to reveal two large, perfect breasts. She was sweating and panting still, her body limp, and didn't care about hiding her body from him anymore. She wanted him to see. He saw everything tonight, anyway. He gently turned her limp body belly up, enjoying how each breast laid on her chest. He crawled on top of her and started licking on her, and she began to pant again. Finally, he departed from her, and, sensing it right to do so, he laid on top of her, in her cleavage, and fell asleep. She gladly did the same.


	4. New, But Not Liked

ALRIGHT. SO THERE IS GOING TO BE A NEW ADDITION TO THE FAMILY, AND YOU NEED TO CATCH UP WITH HOW MANY WIVES THERE ARE NOW: in order

Evy

Chiavanti

Sayuri

Geneva

Robin

The next morning, Evy woke to everyone's voices being happily heard near the front door. She got up, put on a robe, and went to peek around the corner of the stairway that led to the front door.

When she looked, she saw everyone dressed fancy and crowded around

someone, but who? Who is getting all of this attention so... _late at night_? When she looked at her watch, is was 11:34 pm! Who was this person?

Then, she saw her husband holding someone's hand and walking through the

crowd of wives. When she saw who's hand he was holding, she was shocked.

It was the _6__th__ wife_.

She looked around, but Evy ducked back around the corner before she could be seen. Then, when she knew the coast was clear, she looked back around the corner.

The girl was her age, 16, and she was a very light tan. She was mixed with Asian and another dark-complexioned race. Her eyes were teal, just like Sayuri's, and she had hair that reached her back, dark blue hair, so dark blue that it looked black. The chest was a regular D size, and the back was... half the size of Evy's! Evy's mouth dropped open and she started to look mean. No wonder Bankotsu was down there smiling and getting along just fine! Anyway, she thought. Her face wasn't gorgeous, but it was beautiful, and she wore a peach and green kimono.

But let's face it: Evy's prettier.

Any-who, they all began to walk upstairs. Evy didn't notice until they were almost up, thinking about what would happen after all this. When they were at the top, Evy silently slipped back to her room before they could see her.

Once in her room, Evy began to pace back and forth. This new person was a miniature version of her. She knew she would get less attention... but wait! That isn't too bad! She needs a breather from Bankotsu anyway. This could turn out as a very nice week.

NEXT MORNING

Evy got up as happy as a bee in honey. She jumped out of her bed, made it up, and turned on her CD player. It started playing Jet- "Are You Gonna Be My Girl".

She would have started dancing to it, but she had to shower and get dressed and clean herself up. She started with the shower, dancing a bit in it. Once she got out of the shower, she blow-dried her hair, singing in the comb at times. Then, she jumped into the room to put on red lingerie (randomly) and put on some loose dark blue jeans (but looked tight) and a crimson lace blouse the was a bit low cut on the chest area, but she was too busy dancing. Then, Bobby Valentino- "Tell Me" started to play. Since it was a beautiful song, she started winding to it. This had to be one of the best days. She would not be distracted with stress, she could be alone for once, and she didn't have to worry about her husband or his rather trifling wives. Today was cool.

One problem: She **did not** notice her husband slip in. He came to her room to see what all of the loud music was about. He did not expect to see anything enticing to him. He just sat there grinning, watching her hips go left and right, slide and slip, wave and sip. Then, she winded around and noticed him standing there, looking at her rather sexually. She stopped the music, because today was going to be cool, and he wasn't going to ruin it.

"Hi," he said quietly.

"Yeah- What do you want?" she asked, hands on her hips.

"What was that?" he asked in disbelief, walking up to her. He didn't believe she was disrespecting him like that after yesterday and even the day before. She stepped back though, not too confident.

"You _heard _me, what do you want? My day is going just fine without any interference from **you**."

"What?!" he laughed, lunging for her. She knew better, running and jumping on the bed. He stood in front of the bed, his hands on it and bent over, staring at her playfully. "I know you're hot or something right now, because talking to me like that gets you only one thing."

"Yeah, I'm talking to you, so Neh!" she braved, standing on her knees. She put her hands on her thighs and stuck her tongue out at him like a little kid. This was all a game to him. He jumped on the bed and on top of her, holding down her wrists. She squealed because he moved so quick.

"I'm winning, so give up!" he laughed, really close to her face. She squirmed, looking irritated a bit.

"Stop! Get off me, boy!" she yelled, ghetto again.

"Not until..." he thought for a second.

"Until I put my foot upside yo head, now, let go!" she complained. Then, he slid between her legs, grinning all the time. "Oh, I can't stand-!"

"But you like it."

Evy stayed quiet. She wasn't going to lie. She did. But this was going to be her lust-free day and he was not going to screw that up.

"S-So? What's the point? Get off me!"

"Not until you say my name."

"No! I'm not saying nothing!"

"Say it. You want to..." he leaned down and started kissing on her neck. She started to give in to it at first, but then she came back to Earth.

"_No..._" She was embarrassed when she realized that she moaned.

"Say my name..."

"No-!"

"Say my name, Evy."

"No, get off-!"

"Say it, or say goodbye to these clothes." She stared at him in disbelief when he came back to her level.

"What! You are not-!"

"I _will_ take these clothes off of you, if you don't say it."

"No you can't! Get off!"

"I can, wanna see?" Without warning, he started to pull at the button on her jeans. In less than a second it came loose. Then he went for the zipper-

"Okay, okay!" She whimpered. He looked back at her.

"What was that?"

"I'll... say your name."

"...Well? Out with it."

"Ban..."

"Yes?"

"Ban... kots..."

"I don't want syllables. I want the whole thing to come out of your mouth... make it sound good too."

"..._Bankotsu_..."

"Good girl." With that, he climbed off of her, letting her get up on the opposite side of the bed. She buttoned her jeans again, then crossed her arms, glaring at him. He just stared at her lustfully. Then, he laid back on the bed.

"Wanna join me?" he asked, patting the empty space beside him. Irritated, she just threw a pillow at him. He caught it, laughing as she turned around. He stood up off the bed after he was angrily told to get out. However...

"Evy?"

"What?! I told you to get out of my room!"

"Nothing... but this."

She didn't turn around, just rolled her eyes. When she felt someone slap her behind however, she jumped. He just sat there, staring at her in a satisfied manner.


	5. What, Why, How?

"Evy! Come Here!" she heard Bankotsu say. She rolled her eyes and jumped out of her seat, in which she was watching _The Color Purple_. It was around 7:45 p.m. and Evy's had a great day, evading the 6th wife all the while. Everything was going pretty good for her.

She grudgingly got off of the couch and walked out, wearing a silk, short robe. She followed his voice and the rest of the voices, which belonged to the other wives, to the gigantic living room. She walked in quietly, seeing the new fake-Beyonce sitting on the couch with Bankotsu. She just came in and calmly sat down in a plushy chair, waiting on someone to say something. After all, she had better things to do than to sit here and look at yet another new addition.

"Ah! Evy, you're here," he said, just now noticing her presence.

'_Well, duh_," she thought, bored to death already.

"Evy this is Hatsumomo, our newest addition to the family," he stated cheerfully as Hatsumomo smiled. Evy looked at her. There was a war going on in her head:

'_Girl, go over there and slap the black off that hoe!'_

'_No, don't do that! She hasn't done anything to you!'_

"_She tryin' to take yo man, girlfriend! What more reason do you want!'_

'_Hatsumomo seems very nice and she is no harm to him, after all, you wanted a breather.'_

'Good point, but I'm going toward the slap solution.'

'_Yeah! Go over there and whoop that trick_!'

'But what will Bankotsu think? He think I'm some psychotic barbarian.'

'_Girl- What does his name start with?'_

'Good point. Returning the favor is always nice.'

'_Hello! Did everyone forget me! Evy- don't do it. Evil- Stop being so persuasive and cruel.'_

'_Look, Eve-Good, I am helping Evy this time. You have only managed to mess her up! And you also-'_

'Thanks, bye.'

Evy had been sitting there for a while, staring at the distant wall in front of her, blank and uneasy to read. After ending her mind war, she came back to reality with an honest smile.

"Hi, I'm Evy. Nice to meet you, Hatsumomo. I am sure you're tired. Bankotsu, why don't you lead her to her room? Geneva, Chiavanti, Robin, and Sayuri, you prepare dinner- a big one- a feast! Also-"

"Girls, you go ahead. I want to talk to Evy." he interrupted, getting

questioning looks from everyone. They all did what they were told, leaving the two alone. When he came and sat beside her, Evy helplessly backed away a bit. He placed his hands on her hips, leaning onto her. She didn't know what in _hell_ he was doing... but it was getting hot, for some reason. He then leaned down and kissed her, her following the movement of his tongue and her. She started moaning, and when he pulled away slowly, she followed his lips until she couldn't have them anymore. He smirked.

"Go take a shower... and meet me in the bedroom."

Evy started to look angry, to his confusion.

"You know what? We can go ahead and go to the bedroom," she snarled. Then, she stood up, grabbing his braid and walking to Bankotsu's room. He just helplessly tagged along, trying to understand the situation.

Once inside, Evy threw him into his bed and slammed the door. When he tried to sit up, she jumped on top of him, then stood on her knees, pinning him between her legs. She crossed her arms.

"Evy? If you wanted to make love, you didn't have to be this aggressive," he said, thinking that this was all about relations.

"No, I don't even want to _touch_ you anymore!" she said loudly, slamming a fist on his chest and standing up off of him. She was walking to the bathroom when he grabbed her arm.

"What? When did you make this decision?"

"Shortly after the 6th slut arrived!" she said, snatching away from him. He grew angry.

"What the hell is your problem? You have an attitude every time I want you!"

"And? What's your point? You could just go to the rest of them!"

"But the point is I want YOU!"

"Well you can't have me." Evy began to walk out of the room, satisfied with her decision, that is _before_ his strong hand came and grabbed a rough grip on her arm, swinging her to him. She fearfully looked into his eyes, and all she could see was insanity.

"Don't you dare... Don't you DARE TELL ME WHAT I CAN'T HAVE!" he yelled, shaking her roughly by the arm. She yelped, but got up her courage and snatched away again.

"What? I don't own myself anymore? I don't belong to you!"

"If you are my wife, yes, hell, you do!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you are mine and I am the one controlling you."

"Controlling- You're not controlling me! I control what I do!"

"You didn't say that last night, huh?" he asked smartly. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Then, she gasped and yelled.

"Forget last night! What, you think you can chase me around my home, let some skank like Robin disrespect me, then fuck me like everything's okay?"

He began to look worried. Never had he heard Evy cuss before. She also

never called any of the wives out of their names, either.

"You need to relax," he said, after staring at her screaming face for a while. She stopped immediately.

"I'm so stupid...You're right..." she burst into tears, leaving him to hold her. She all of a sudden pulled away and tried to run to the door, but he ran up and caught her, gently but firmly pulling her into his arms, which were wrapped around her waist.

"What are you talking about? I never think of you like that. I think you love me and you need me. Don't feel stupid. I love you too," he gave her a small kiss on the lips, "Okay?" he whispered to her and gave her another small kiss on the lips.

"Okay," she said a little over a whisper. He then picked her up bridal style

and walked over to the bed. He laid her down gently and she sat herself up. When she sat up, she saw Bankotsu kneeling in front of her feet. He was smirking again.

"What are you going to-?"

"I'm gonna give you a foot rub. You need to relax... that... beautiful body of yours."

Bankotsu interrupted as he gently took hold of one of her feet. He began to rub her small, soft feet with both hands. He was gentle and confident with it, making her close her eyes. She was enjoying herself, but suddenly, something wet and warm slid on top of her feet, making her moan quietly. She opened her eyes a little to see what it was, only to close them back and open her legs wider than they were because of the enrapture from him. She saw that he was licking her feet, but she closed her eyes back and opened her legs because he starting fingering her. She moaned loudly this time. She slowly laid back as it went on.

"You like what you feel?" he asked in a quiet sultry voice.

"MM- MM- OH!" was all she could get out.

"I can't hear you," he stuck his fingers all the way in, making her grab the sheets under her hands.

"_Yes!_" she replied in a very low sexy voice. He then took out his fingers and climbed between her legs.

"Good, 'cause it gets better." He then lean down and started placing butterfly kisses down her neck to her breasts. She was still moaning as usual, but something about that felt better, just like he said. He snaked his hands onto her hips and started gently rubbing her thighs. She placed her hand on his shoulders and the other on his neck. She was having the time of her life, when suddenly... Bankotsu jumped up and ran two feet away from the bed she was still laying on. She opened her eyes and sat up, only to see him panting and sweating with his eyes half open. He looked pleased, but he was looking at her with slight amazement. She then examined herself. She saw that the robe she was wearing didn't cover her boobs enough, so she pulled a sheet up from the bed, trying to cover herself.

"You... you taste... _you taste_...," he began, then walked over to her and aggressively pulled the cover off of her, making her gasp and try to scoot back away from him, but failed after he pulled her to him by the foot,

"_You taste sweet. Don't hide yourself from me anymore, I like what I see._" he finished pulling her by both legs this time and positioning himself between them.

10 HOURS LATER (Daaaaaaaaaaaamn!)

Evy woke up, on Bankotsu's bed, for some reason happy. Even though it was practically steaming in the room and she had on nothing but his shirt, she still smiled. She had recaps all over her head about the previous 12:00 p.m., rather _fabulous _night. She looked over at the clock by the large bed.

10:03 p.m. She just giggled, suddenly remembering something. Today was the seventh day of the week, and on those nights, they all went out partying at a nightclub that she helped build. Ever since, all young people from around Japan were dying to go, and those who did go went every night.

She sat up, yawning. Then, she remembered three things that were caused by the earlier events:

Her, well, _womanliness_, was swollen, thanks to him wrecking it unmercifully.

Her toes ached, because she was curling them so hard (out of enrapture) that they could break.

She was still seriously sleepy thanks to how divine the hours were.

"Hey Evy!" she heard him yell from outside the door. "Go ahead and get dressed, baby."

_What was she gonna __**do**_?


	6. Shopping Date

The next day, they were all going to go on a little shopping date. That was the day when Bankotsu would take the girls shopping, happily buying them whatever caught their eye. The girls woke up around 6:30 a.m. and wanted to leave by 7:00 a.m. When they got back, that wasn't really planned. Mingkotsu wasn't going to go because, after all, she was at her fun grandmothers' house in far Western Japan.

They were all going to eat out for breakfast, lunch and dinner, seeing that they'd be gone all day. They all met up at the front door, Bankotsu waiting for all six of them at the door.

Chiavanti came down first, wearing a short white skirt and a light blue chest-tight hoari, her brown hair in a bun with decorative chopsticks. Sayuri came down behind her wearing a short blue skirt with a white ladies' hoari, her black hair being in a middle ponytail with a blue bow on it. Geneva came down wearing a short dark blue skirt and a light blue ladies hoari, her black/blue hair in a high ponytail with two white and blue bows on it. Then Robin, being promiscuous, came down with a seriously short blue curtain skirt and a tight shirt. Finally, Hatsumomo, wearing a sky blue shirt with a blue lady's harai with white trim. Both had all their hair down.

"You girls look beautiful as always," he complimented them as they all came down to hug him.

"Thank you," they each said after they hugged him.

"We love looking our best for you!" Chiavanti said, holding his hand.

"I know, that's why all of you are such bad girls all the time. Oh, behave!" he said back comically as they all giggled.

"Hey, where's Evy?" Geneva asked, looking on to the stairs.

He remembered the night before and smiled, walking over to her.

"I remember how you were Evy's little accomplice last night. That was cute, but next time, be considerate of me too?" he said fondly, kissing her hand. She blushed and smiled.

"Sure!" she said, jumping him and giving him a hug.

"Good girl!" he said back, hugging her and setting her down. "Oh! And er, I didn't hurt you did I? I should be more gentle with you."

"Um, no. I'm okay, thanks."

"Okay... Hm... Where _is_ Evy?"

Evy herself then came down the stairs, crossing her arms in an uncomfortable expression. She had on a short white skirt with a lacy outer layer. She had on a tight white shirt with a light blue collar. She had on white stilettos and let her hair stay free. She looked very pretty, but she looked a bit uncomfortable. She stopped in front of the group, one foot on its toes. She refused to look at them, her eyes defiantly to the side.

"I'm here, now, can we go?" she mumbled.

"Why, hello to you too. Yeah, we can go, but on _one condition_..."

Suddenly, Evy felt her head being pulled up swiftly by the chin, then a pair of lips and a tongue that were not hers. He was kissing her deeply, enjoying himself, personally. She unfolded her arms and placed them on his shoulders, trying to pull away. His hands were groping all over her rear, and she got scared a little bit. Finally, she pulled away, looking helpless. He was sitting there smiling, seeing her expression. She hit him on the shoulder as she walked by with her eyes down, crossing her arms and making him laugh.

"She's a fiery little vixen. Everybody ready?"

"Yeah!"

They all got into the limo in the front of the house, not really surprised that Evy was already in. She was sitting there with her arms crossed, looking out of the window. The rest of them sat across from her with him. The car pulled off and the five girls were already jumping on him. They kept joking and laughing, giggling whenever he did something or said something disgustingly romantic. It wasn't long before he tried to pull Evy into the conversation.

"Alright, _ladies_. We got four more hours in this ride, so we're going to use some time to play our favorite game: _Shares_." All of the girls except Evy started giggling and clapping. "Even though you know the rules, I'll tell them to you. All of the ladies have to share a little something with me. It can't be any object or thing other than your delectable bodies. Everyone has to play." He added quotation to 'everyone' because Evy had to play too.

"Alright... Who goes first... Evy?" he pointed, even though everyone else was hopping around on him, wanting to be picked.

Evy closed her eyes and crossed her arms tighter. She _really _didn't want to be involved in his perverted games today. She closed her legs tighter too, not knowing that he saw that.

"Aw, she's being shy, ladies. Or maybe just pouting." he said, all of them giggling at his comment, except Evy. "Since you're having a hard time, I'll help you out. Come here."

She looked at him, only to see him smirking at her and them smiling at her. She hesitated to go over.

"_Here_, _kitty_, _kitty_..." he said slouching back and opening his legs a little more. He motioned for her to come over, and, finally, she went over. Making sure she kept her head low, she walked over and attempted to sit down beside him, but he grabbed her hand.

"Bad kitty. That's not where I want you to be."

Using his grip on her hand, he twirled her around, turning her back to him, but from where he was leveled, he was eye level with her rear. He then took hold of her other hand.

"This is pretty. Now sit down." He pulled her hands a little, steering her down to his lap. "Slowly... slowly..."

She was now sitting right on top of his crotch. She was disgusted, but didn't stand up and go to the middle of the limo like she wanted (the limo is as big as a train, but not as long. That's how they can move around in it). He let go of her hands and put them on the back of his head, relaxing.

"You've shared your pretty thickness with me, Evy." he said, placing his hands on her hips now. "It would be sweet of you to share your lips with me too... or at least a cute sound. Kind of like the ones you made last night, maybe?"

Mortified, she sank all the way on him, making it feel real good on him by accident.

"Grind me but don't wind me, baby!" he said lustfully, squeezing her hips and throwing his head back.

"Is my turn over?" she asked mournfully.

"What? Don't stop the game, it's only been five minutes!" he complained, putting a lustful hand on her rear.

"My turn's over!" she squealed unhappily, getting up off of him. She hurriedly walked over to the door and opened it, walking through it to the middle section of the limo. She closed the door behind her, leaving everyone in the back of the limo confused.

"What did I do?" he asked, sitting up and looking at the door incredulously. The girls just shrugged.

"Maybe you should go talk to her. She didn't really want to play our favorite game." said Chiavanti.

"You also revealed something personal to us about her. She might not have wanted us to know about how she reacted to you last night." Geneva added.

"You punished her, then came back to have fun with her last night. You never do that, so she probably is a little sore at you. Or even violated by that." Sayuri pointed out.

"Wow. I've been a complete asshole, haven't I? Okay, I'll go talk to her."

He stood up and went to the door, opening it and walking in. He closed the door behind him and looked ahead for Evy, but she wasn't there. He was about to call for her, but then he heard a soft sob. His heart sank and he looked around the room, only to see no one.

"Evy..." he sighed. He knew where she was now.

He walked over to the closet in the room and slowly opened the door. There, on the floor, sat Evy, curled up in a ball and crying into her knees. He immediately bent down in front of her, but he made two mistakes.

"Evy I-"he said as he put his hands on her thighs and tried to pull her to him. Mistake #1. She looked at him and began struggling and throwing frantic fists at him to make him let go. She thought he was going to try to get to her, again. He had to make her stop so he could compromise with her.

"Wait- Evy! I just want to talk to you! Stop!" he caught both of her wrists and she stopped. She looked at him, more tears flowing out of her eyes. "Thank you for being a good girl, now-!" Mistake #2. Being called a 'good girl' was a sexual advance in his case, but he forgot that. She whimpered and tried to pull away from him, repeatedly saying "NO!" or "STOP IT!" or "PLEASE DON'T!" He then managed to make her stop when he said that he was sorry.

"Yes, I said I'm sorry." he said. He then stood up, putting his hand out for her to hold on to. She hesitated at first, but he then said, "I won't hurt you. I swear."

"That means you won't-"

"Yes. I won't do anything to you that you don't want me to."

"I don't-"

"Baby, please. I swear not to hurt you while we're talking on this ride. Now. Give me your hand. I'll help you up."

She believed him and took his hand. He pulled her up off of the floor. He looked into her eyes for a second, then steered her over to the seat in the limo. He sat down, but she didn't. He guessed that she remembers the game pretty well. He also thought that she thought that he would try it all again.

"Could you take a seat? With me?"

"I- I'm not sure because-"

"I swore."

"sniffles"

"Come on. Sit down with me."

Using the hold he had on her hand, he steered her down to him, allowing her to sit on his knee. He held her around the waist. She felt safer, but she was still tearing up a little.

"Now, listen. I know I've been a bit of a jerk- well... a big jerk, lately, and I'm sorry about all of that. I was inconsiderate about you, I violated you, I touched you in the wrong ways, I even forced you into things. I understand if you're upset. I really understand if you're heartbroken. I would really appreciate it if you forgive me for everything I did. Please?"

"O... Okay. I forgive you." she answered quietly.

"Thank you so much, Evy..." he said back, letting her lay on his shoulder. Unfortunately, he let out an angry growl, scaring the life out of her.

"AH! Help me! You swore you wouldn't hurt me! NO!" she screamed, jumping up and getting against the wall. He stood up, surprised, and tried to calm her down.

"Evy, wait a minute! I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm just angry-"

"What did I do now? Whatever it is I didn't mean to! Please DON'T HURT ME!"

"I'm not going to! You didn't do anything. I'm just angry that I love you, but I don't know how to love you, meaning I would kill for you, but I can't if I keep attracting you away from me. It breaks me to see you so afraid of me. Could you come to me?" he said reassuringly, putting out his hand to her. She slowly took hold of it, making sure she had a good grip before getting off of the wall. She slowly walked over to him, pulling her hair behind an ear, only to reveal more tears. His heart sank even more.

He let go of her hand and wrapped his arms around her waist. He then placed one hand on her chin, then just kissed her. He wanted to show how sorry he was, but he wasn't going to show it all the way, or else they'd both be in that room sweating and on the floor.

After a good ten minutes, he pulled away slowly. She laid her head on his shoulder and he held on to her tighter.


	7. Shopping Date Part II

In the back of the limo, the girls were talking.

"Maybe we're the ones who should talk to her." Geneva said.

"Yeah, but still! This is his doing and not ours." Sayuri commented.

"But she's so afraid of him now. When I got here they were inseparable, or at least he couldn't get enough of her."

"He's a good guy, but he's a bit of a horn toad around Evy."

"So true! He even punishes her with it! It feels good, so how can it be punishment!" Robin jumped in, crossing her arms.

"Maybe he makes it hurt or something." Hatsumomo replied reasonably.

"That's what he does. One time he was angry about something while we were together. It hurt really bad and I couldn't stand straight afterward." Geneva said.

"Wow! Or maybe Evy's a fragile girl? He does have big-"

"Okay! TOO MUCH!" Sayuri complained, stopping Chiavanti and covering her ears.

"Sayuri, you've felt it before, so why are you complaining about the facts?"

"Because 1) I was a virgin that night, 2) it was really rough when it started, and 3) it barely fit! I'm really small, you know!"

"Yeah, well-!"

"_AH! NO, Stop! PLEASE_ _NO!"_ they heard Evy's voice scream in the other room. Suddenly, the door opened and in flew a surprised boy, landing on the couch as he was thrown.

"Evy!" the girls yelled.

"What has gotten into you?!" Geneva asked, tending to him.

"_He _almost did!!" she complained back, then closed the door and locked it.

The girls then shot him incredulous looks, while he shot them a questioned look.

"What?" he asked, sitting up and fixing his shirt.

"Did you try to touch her?" Chiavanti asked.

"Did you try to _get to her_, again?!" Sayuri asked. Now all five of the girls surrounded him, and he got nervous.

"What?! No! I didn't try to take her!"

"Then what did you do to make her slap you and throw you out of the room?" Hatsumomo asked him, examining the big red hand mark on his face.

"All I did was... well..." he started, but then he started blushing and scratching his head. They never saw him blush before.

"I really liked her skirt... and... I wanted to feel what was under it... so I..."

"EW!" they all said, getting away from him.

"What?! She's just being a little shy! I like using my fingers!" he said in defense, but the girls each threw a pillow at him. "Ouch! Hey!"

"You lecher!" Sayuri yelled.

"Don't you have any self control!" Robin scolded.

"Keep your hands to yourself! You were supposed to say you were sorry!" Geneva pointed.

"Aw, come on! I love her to death and she's sexy! I can't control myself around her!" he said, seeing the disgust and confusion on their faces.

"Maybe we should've chained you to the wall! Or handcuffed you!" Robin scoffed, pushing him a little. When he landed back on the couch seat, he sighed and slouched back, looking tired.

"Come here, girls." he said, motioning for them to come sit with him.

The were baffled, but they obeyed, not really that scared since he let them beat him up. Geneva and Robin sat in his lap while Chiavanti and Sayuri and Hatsumomo sat beside him, laying on his chest a little bit.

"I wanna talk to you. You see, with me being a guy, and a young guy at that, I love my girls. I'm seriously in love with Evy. With that, I become very attached to her. And, it's not just me that loves her. Ever since I met her, she was so sexy, that men, human and demon, were trying to get her. That's one reason why I went ahead and married her. I didn't want some bastard taking her away from me. She's really unique too, just like all of you. She isn't like any other girl. She has... crap, how can I explain this... a _flavor_."

"A flavor?" they all asked him, looking dumbstruck.

"Yeah, a flavor. You see, every part of her body except her hair and eyes has a sweet taste to it. Her arms, a bit on the tangy side. Her legs, on the juicy side. Between her legs... the sweetest, most delicious flavor ever. And no, I don't imagine this stuff and I'm not using this to fantasize. If you just licked her face, you'd taste it too."

"So... she tastes really good to you?" Sayuri asked.

"And she's the only girl who can be tasted like that?" Chiavanti asked.

"Yeah. The only one."

"Wow. She has your tongue in her hand then!" Sayuri said as the other four started laughing. He just smiled.

"Ha, ha, very funny. She has me a little whipped, but I love her too much to let her go. I think that she's- and please don't think me an idiot or a pervert- very good in bed. Really! She doesn't do anything, it's just her body. I really like doing things with her. That's why I even punish her with that stuff."

"Oh! So _that's _it." Chiavanti said, but then the girls started to look sad.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just that... well... we won't ever match up to how great she is to you."

"That's not true! You do! Geneva, you're the funniest and most fun girl I've ever met. You always know how to get me up when I'm feeling crummy. Oh, and you give the best lap dances."

Geneva just gasped and blushed, smiling about the last part. "Th-Thank you."

"You're welcome. Chiavanti and Robin, you always know what to do. You're smart and really considerate. You also have a very good hands. I love your massages."

"Thanks so much!" Chiavanti and Robin said, blushing too.

"You're very welcome. And Sayuri and Hatsumomo, you're quiet girls. I never have any trouble out of you and you're very kind. I can trust you with any secret and for that, I thank you. Besides, the quiet girls are cute when you kiss them. You're really good kissers."

Sayuri and Hatsumomo blushed and folded their hands together, looking down with miles.

"Thank you."

"You're really welcome. All of you are extraordinary. You can't say that you can't ever match up to Evy."

Without warning, they all starting hugging him and kissing him. They were so happy that they weren't third, fourth, fifth, sixth, or seventh wheels. The rest of the ride was them laughing, joking, and letting him do disgustingly romantic stuff again. Evy, on the other hand, was in the middle of the limo, sitting in her chair, arms crossed, and looking out of the window. Today was one of the worst days. That idiot apologized to her, then tried to do it again? Today _was _the worst day.


	8. Shopping Date Part III

Sooner than they thought, they stopped, arriving at the enormous city where they were going to shop: Hatansai. The girls were happy and he just smirked, ready to go.

"We're HERE!" they all yelled happily, climbing out of the car.

"Yeah, we are. So ladies, remember, you can have anything you want, at any price. We're staying together. After all, if some idiot want to take you away from me I'll have to kill him." he said to them fondly. The all just awed at him and hugged him.

He then looked back at the car. Evy hadn't gotten out yet, not to his surprise. The girls looked back too, wondering if she would ever come out.

"I'll go get her. She's being shy again." he said, walking back to the limo. It wasn't going to leave until everyone left it, then got back in.

He walked up the stairs to the door and opened it, letting himself in to the mid section. There sat Evy, looking down and seeming nervous. She looked at him when he came in and gasped. He just smirked at her and closed the door behind him.

"Look. We're all waiting for you out there. How about coming out with us?" he asked, amused. "How rude. Stand up, please?"

She slowly stood up, arms still crossed. She wasn't crying anymore, to his delight. He slowly walked over, while she backed away. He stopped walking and laughed.

"That's not funny." she said quietly.

"Yes, it is. You're so cute when you do that."

"It might be funny to you, but I don't like being teased."

"I'm not teasing you. _This _would be teasing you."

Without warning, the boy came over and took her around the waist, pulling her into a kiss. She tried to pull away, but she couldn't. He then stop kissing her and starting rubbing her back.

"I could do this all day. Let' s go." he said, taking her hand and walking out rather quickly. She had to keep up with him, sometimes jogging. If she wanted to run away, that wouldn't help, because her heels click all the time.

When they got outside, Evy was looking worried while he was seriously happy. The girls were happy to see her finally out there with him.

"Let's go!" he said happily, and the girls ran before them, while he wrapped an arm around Evy's waist and walked ahead.

"There's a lot of stuff we can do together today. I hope we can do them all before we get home... _or your voice is gonna fill the halls_." He whispered that last part in her ear, and she knew exactly what it meant. He slid his hand from her waist to her rear, and she was starting to get irritated by his behavior.

"_Stop it." _ she complained like a three-year-old. He just whispered in her ear.

"_Stop what_?" he said, squeezing.

"Stop harassing me like that." she said, pulling his arm from around her. He suddenly turned and held her from behind, a little too close. She yelped at all of the sudden movement.

"_I'm not harassing you_._ I'm just having fun. You know you like it. Don't you?_" he whispered, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I-"

"_Don't you?_" he whispered again, kissing her neck. She just stayed quiet.

"Hey! Get a move on, you two!" they heard Chiavanti call.

He let go and picked her up bridal style, surprising her.

"We should go now. We can finish this later." he said, walking along. She just sat there quietly, letting him carry her to the first place they were going to shop: a breakfast restaurant.

They all walked into a classy, expensive restaurant. The man by the door was waiting for them and wanted to show them to their table, which was, of course, in the VIP area. Evy walked behind the group while everyone else was clinging on to him like some big teddy bear.

Everyone sat down first, Sayuri and Geneva on him and Chiavanti, Hatsumomo, and Robin on the other side. Evy just stood there, looking uncomfortable. He noticed this and acknowledged her.

"Hey! Sit down, kitty, don't be shy!" he said fondly, looking her up and down. She just groaned in response. "Fine. You'll sit down with me since you don't know where to sit. Sayuri? Geneva? Please move to the other side of the booth?"

The two girls complained, but got up and sat by Chiavanti and maintained smiles. Evy still stood there, not wanting to go anywhere near him. He sat there smirking, looking expectant.

"Now come over here and sit down, _relax_."

"I- don't really- know-" she stuttered slowly, her voice timid.

"Are you afraid I'm gonna bite you or something?"

"No, I just- I'm not sure- if that's such a good idea."

"Fine... _I'll help you_."

Those last words scared her. What really scared her was when he began to rise from his seat. She stepped back a little, and he paused. He sat back down, this time turning himself to her. From his chair, he reached out with both hands and held her waist. Then, he began slowly pulling her toward him. She was _really _scared now, seeing as she couldn't plant her feet on the ground and not move. He pulled her close enough and allowed her to fall into his lap, him still holding her waist.

"See? I don't bite." he said, smirking.

She whimpered quietly when she felt his hand sliding up her leg and nearly under her skirt. Chiavanti just watched silently, feeling sort of bad for Evy. Is he being an obscene pervert? Or is she just being timid? Is he the innocent one? Or is she the one who needs justice? She got up the sympathy she had for Evy and quietly spoke.

"Um, Ban? Maybe you should... er... be a little less touchy?" He looked at her, a bit amused.

"Why?"

"Well..." Geneva jumped in, not looking at him. "She's a little upset... about you always coming on to her... like that."

His view went to Evy, who looked down.

"This true? Are you a bit tired of me?"

"I-"

"Cuz I never get tired of _you_. I loved doing things with you."

"I know, I know, but you're just-"

"Why are you so mean, Evy? All I want is for you to return some of my feelings. Is that too hard?"

"_Stop_. _That hurts_-" she whispered this painfully because he was rubbing between her legs and he wasn't being gentle.

"Okay... that's all you had to say." He moved his hand away and smiled. "Thanks for being honest."

She was relieved that he stopped, but she wasn't for long.

"Ladies, you all have been quite reasonable, and Evy appreciates that. I, on the other hand, don't. That's why you have a mansion to fix when you get back."

"What?!" everyone except Evy said in unison.

"You heard, and I also-"

"_Baby?_" Evy suddenly whispered in his ear. He looked at her, who was looking lustfully into his worried eyes.

"Y-Yeah?" he asked nervously, still looking confident (except for the little beads of sweat coming down his face).

Evy sat up and got on top of him, laying him back a little. He held her waist as she continued to lean down on him.

"_I wanna talk to you... in private._" she said pecking him on the lips. He exhaled shakily, wondering what she was doing.

"We can talk... if you want." he said nervously, holding on tighter.

"_I really wanna talk... _Let's go." she said, slowly climbing off of him and standing up beside the table.

He hurriedly stood up, standing behind her. She wasted no time holding his hand and leading him out of the private room, then down the hallway to an even more private room. When they opened the door, she let him walk in first. He walked in and watched in interest as she closed the door slowly. She then turned around, lust in her eyes. He began to worry.

'Did I do this to her? Is she gonna be horny like this all the time?' he asked himself as she took slow steps toward him.

When she stood in front of him, she placed her hands on his chest, then began to kiss him, still moving him back slowly. He didn't bother to keep his hands to himself, wrapping his arms around her waist. Then, when he was enjoying it the most, she gently pushed him back, making him land on the bench behind him. He looked up at her, surprised, only to see her climbing on top of him. She had him between her legs, on top of him. She pulled two fistfuls of his shirt and bit her bottom lip, scaring him a bit. He wondered what she was going to have him do to her. She then began to speak.

"Now we can talk."

"Er... Evy? Did you just lead me in here so... I can take you in private?"

"No, Big Boy, I just wanna talk to you about something. You see, you've been such a hot boy lately and..."

She held on tighter to his shirt and grinded on him a little bit. He couldn't lie: he loved it. Why else would he throw his head up higher and slip his hands lower?

"I think you've wanted something. What is it?"

"I- I really don't-"

"Tell me! I'll give it all to you!"

"Baby- Hey, calm down!"

"Behave and be the bad boy you were this morning! We could do what we did last night!"

The girl was practically riding him now. He couldn't take it anymore since he was about to turn her over and- well, you know.

Suddenly, they both stopped abruptly. She did something completely unexpected.

"_Ah..._" She fainted.


	9. Love is a Very Spanish Thing

Bankotsu was pacing outside of his room door, apparently waiting for something. Geneva, Chiavanti, and Sayuri were watching him, just as nervous as he was.

It had been four whole hours since Evy had fainted. Right now, Suikotsu was taking care of her, ready to give the boy any results for her.

Bankotsu's heart almost skipped a beat when the door opened and out walked the doctor. He jumped and ran to him.

"How is she? Is she okay- tell me!?" he asked frantically.

"Relax! She just woke up."

"Phew! Good! I was starting to worry."

"Apparently, she fainted from a fierce workout. Was she, er... _doing _anything with you when she fainted? As you know, I had Sayuri check her thoroughly and... well..."

He was trying to find the rights words to say, but the boy had an idea of what he was talking about.

"She was swollen and seriously damp in the vaginal area, according to Sayuri. She said that you pronounced that she fainted a little while _after_ you led her to a private place. Is this true?"

"Woah, Woah, Woah! Wait- _I_ didn't _lead_ her anywhere. She climbed over me, took my hand, and led me into the private room in the back of the restaurant. I didn't do anything to her! I swear!"

"I'm kinda skeptical about that," said Geneva pointedly, jumping in, "You came out of there with her in your arms. She was sweating everywhere, you were panting, and you were, well... hard."

"What?!" he said in surprise and shock, looking at her as though she had shot him, "That was not-!"

"Wait, you're _always_ hard with her on your mind, which is all day, every day."

"You shut it! You're just jealous that you don't get that much attention. After all, I don't punish you like I punish her, do I?"

She shut up then, looking away and tearing up. He went back to the doctor, who watched the whole thing. He didn't like when he talked to the girls like that. He shows Evy too much special treatment, in his book. Still, he would do the same thing.

"Is anything wrong with her now that she's awake?"

"Well... you could _say_ that. She's a little quiet right now, but judging by what the swelling did to her brain, she'll be most likely speaking a different language. Also, her sexual glands have quadruplicated. So she'll be-!"

"_De c rdo mucho, papi!_" they heard Evy's voice shout happily. Then the door opened and out came Evy, a smile all over her face. She almost jumped the surprised boy, tackling him with a hug and making them both fall to the floor. She was now on top of him, kissing him deeply. He was a bit shocked.

'What did she say to me?' he asked himself as she stopped and sat up, rubbing all over him.

"_Es secardimo allas eyda maso! Shall we, as you shay, make love?_"

"Wait a minute- Evy? Evy, baby, listen, you're going to be alright, just-!"

"_Mamedo alihajo mecaf_eto _missura, papi culo! Inemesti es do lot tablo! Um... shall we bend me over the table?_" The doctor, who was trying to control the situation, gagged when he heard this. 'That's disgusting! He bends her over the table and does it?!' he asked himself, still trying to get Evy off of the boy.

"Evy, wait- stop that! Um... I don't think you and I-!"

"_No? How do we shay, we put me on the wall? the kitchen counter! Right next to the sink! You can clean me after you're done eating!_" This time, the doctor jumped and fell back with a yelp. Geneva and Sayuri rushed to him. "You guys did that _where_?! What were you eating!?... Ugh! I know now!" he said, realizing what the boy liked to lick on his wife.

"Baby, no! We're not going to do- AH!" the boy yelped when he felt the girl's hand squeeze him in a very private place.

"_Mui big estanos, yes?_"

Having to stop her, he rolled over on top of her, unknowingly positioning himself between her legs. She all of a sudden started screaming lustful Spanish at him.

"_Miads estanos es la tadaposy, YES! Esmiro mui, more, Papi!_"

He yelped when he realized what she wanted and how she thought she was going to get it. He frantically rolled off of her and stood as far away as possible.

"Suikotsu! Grab her and put her in her room! She's only attracted to me!" he said seeing how she gingerly stood up, wanting to come after him again. The doctor wasted no time picking the girl up over his shoulder and walking down the hallway. She reached frantically for him, only to see him look at her, scared a little. She kicked her legs a lot, almost hitting the man in the eye. He had to hold her legs down with his free arm.

"_Papi! Papi, es miro, no! Bankotsu! Papi, medas seniorita!_" she yelled, all the way down the hall. He was glad when they turned the corner out of sight. It didn't last for long, though.

"AHH!" they heard the doctor yelp in pain, after a loud smack was heard. They then heard a door slam and lock, then angry footsteps back up the hall.

The doctor came back, now angry. He had his hand and the side of his face, but they could see a fresh red mark under it. He stumped up to Bankotsu, who looked confused.

"You seriously owe me for _this_!" he hissed, taking down his hand to reveal a stinging red hand markon his face. The girls gasped, while the boy looked stunned.

"Evy... did _that_?" he asked, attempting to touch it.

"Yes!" he yelled, snatching away, "And thanks to you, I can't feel my face!"

"Why did she hit you?"

"Isn't it obvious?! I touched her rear by accident while trying to put her down! She doesn't want anyone to touch her except her horny little _Papi_!"

"Rrrriiiiiigght... I'll go check on her. Maybe she's stopped."

With that, he left the man standing there, going to Evy's room.

He cautiously opened the door, poking his head in before going in. The lights were on and she wasn't anywhere to be seen. He started to wonder where she is.

"Evy? _Evy_?" he called quietly, half hoping to get an answer and half not to.

He then walked all the way into the room slowly, closing the door behind him.

"_Papi el mitre es sarda_ !" Evy screamed out of nowhere. He jumped when he saw her coming to him, bouncing around. She jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist and kissing him, only he didn't fall down this time. He had to keep one hand on her thigh and the other on her rear to keep her from falling.

"_Papi chulo es tramre toi musdo!_" she said lustfully, really loud.

"Wait a minute, Evy! Baby, get down and-"

"_No, Papi! Es tramre toi musdo!_" she said again.

"Alright. Evy? I'll ask once more: Could you please get your swollen body part off of my-!"

"_Edmira etai shink ma duros! Mometa es la mesa!_" she complained. He had to get her down. But how?

"Evy... if you get down, we'll make love." he said reasonably. She started beaming at him.

"_Si, Papi!_" she screeched happily, jumping down. He took the time to hold onto her hand before she ran over to the bed trying to get ready.

He led her over to the sofa in the room, sitting her on his lap. She looked innocently confused now. He saw this and forgot about trying to put her back in his room to sleep.

"Evy, you've had a bad bump on the head and you need to rest. Even if you do want me so badly, you're gonna have to wait until you feel a little better. You're speaking a language I don't understand, you're gonna be seriously horny now, and your love muscles are swollen, and that's because of me. Right now I want you to sleep. We'll make love later, I promise." He had to add the last part because she looked like she was about to cry. When she heard it, she began to smile at him, laying on his chest. "I love you too. Come on and go to sleep."

He picked her up and began to walk over to the king-size bed. He pulled back the sheets first, then sat her on the bad. He courteously took off her stilettos for her, setting on the floor beside the bed. She looked relieved, and he knew why. He rubbed her feet for her, trying to make the aching go away. It was working because afterward, she said "_gracias_" and kissed him. He just smiled and told her to lay down. She laid down for him, then allowed him to pull up the sheets so she could get under them.

Once she was there, smiling up at him, he kissed her, then kissed her forehead. She'd been holding his hand ever since she laid down. He said goodnight and proceeded to walk away, but she was still holding his hand.

"Evy, you have to let go."

"_No! Es merdo sentre, Papi!_"

"Evy, let go, or we don't make love."

She immediately let go of his hand and turned around to sleep. He chuckled and walked out of the room, turning off the light.

The next day was seriously crazy. The girls woke up to Bankotsu's screaming, then came into the room to find Evy molesting him. After two hours, they got her out of the room and went to eat breakfast. She ate quietly and confused them whenever she spoke, but then Bankotsu walked into the room. When he saw her, he burst out running the other way, her chasing after him. They got her to stop again, this time taking her outside for some air. They gave her lemonade, snacks and walks, all the while trying to get her back to English. Finally, she spoke English. A whole entire book of it. They were so happy, they all hugged her at once. They WERE exhausted after a full five hours of English 101. When they got back into the house at 4:30 p.m., they told Bankotsu about here improvements. He was extremely happy, but then they all noticed something. Evy had stood in a room for thirty minutes with Bankotsu, and _hadn't jumped him yet!_ She just stood there, looking at whoever spoke and never even spoke a word. They knew she was cured. Not thought, but knew. That's why they had Suikotsu give her a check-up. She passed completely normal. Also, the swelling in her head and vaginal area has disappeared. She passed physically stable. After hearing the results, Bankotsu was really happy, so he hugged Evy. After a second, he felt her body go limp. He looked at her face, only to see her eyes closed.

"Is she okay?! Did she faint again?" he asked Suikotsu, picking her up.

"No. She's asleep." he said happily, laughing.


	10. LemonRape and a Bath

Bankotsu just smiled and looked at her in the peaceful state she was in. He placed her back in her room to sleep, this time staying in the room. He did anything he could to stay in there, occupied: he cleaned up the room, he cleaned up the bathroom, he looked at some of her artworks, he looked at her vehicle blueprints (and decided to ask if he could show them to Renkotsu later), and watched tv. He immediately ran to the bed when he heard a noise from her. She opened her glazed eyes and looked up at him. She didn't smile, but that was okay.

"Hi," he said, sitting by the bed.

"Hello," she said, sitting up.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks."

"Do you need anything? Coffee, tea, water, fruit...?"

"I would enjoy a fruit salad with some tea." she said with a smile. He immediately jumped up to get it.

"I'll go get it! Keep smiling!" he said as he ran out of the room. She just laughed a little and changed the channel on the tv.

Twenty minutes later, he came back with a tray with a fruit salad and a sweet tea on it. Evy gradually took it, thanked him, and began tearing it down like she hadn't eaten in weeks. He just sat there, sweat-dropping.

"You know, you've been acting weird," he said, looming over her.

Her eyes widened as she leaned further onto her bed, evading him. "How?"

"Every time you sense that I want to be with you, you start getting shy, or, freaking out, or even getting angry." She looked down, then sat up, hugging her self defenselessly.

"I'm... I don't know why I do that."

"Can you think of anything that might be the problem?" he asked, sitting on the bed, beside her. She shifted uncomfortably.

"Sometimes," she started, whimpering a bit, "Sometimes I feel forgotten."

"Evy..." Her eyes filled with water, but he couldn't see. She still had her eyes down. Then, she noticed his hand slide up her bare thigh. She tried to continue.

"I'm lonely too..." She took a small, quiet intake of breath when she felt his hand slide up her skirt as well. She was about to panic when she felt warm lips on her neck.

"W-What are you doing?" she asked, pulling away and accidentally falling on her back, leaving him by her legs. He looked at her longingly.

"Just relax," was all he said. He climbed onto the bed with her, her scooting back away from him. He stopped her, pulling her thighs, and he started kissing on her neck, then her shoulders. She tried to slide away, but he caught her hips and help her in place. She moaned, but she wanted him to stop. She didn't know what was going on, what had gotten into him.

She remembered that she wore a button-down shirt again today. She also remembered that he would try to tear it completely off. She was surprised when instead, he quickly unbuttoned the shirt, trailing kisses down the skin of her torso. It felt good, but she still had to stop him.

"I-" she started, but then he stopped her.

"It's okay... everything's okay, you're with me now." His fingers grabbed the underwear she wore, tearing them completely off with barely any effort. She yelped, and he did not stop what he was doing.

She thought of no other option than to push him off and scramble away. He looked at her, but it was The Look. The Look told her one frightening fact every time it was on his face: We're doing this, whether you like it or not.

She began to get scared. She was already on the edge of the bed, the scrambling she did knocked pillows onto the floor by the bed. She looked at him as if pleading for him not to do what his mind ordered him to. He paid no mind.

When he came toward her, she screamed and scrambled back, instead falling off the bed and onto the pillows. There wasn't a loud thud, so he knew she was okay and that he didn't have to postpone anything (A/N: I'd feel sorry for her, had I not been in a situation similar to this one- and I'm still a virgin! Yay!).

He looked over the edge of the bed, and saw her fearfully looking up at him.

He got off the bed and walked hurriedly over to where she was, and she tried to back away when he was in sight, but there was nowhere to go with a night stand behind her, a bed to her right, and a wall to her left.

"No!" she screamed, but it was too late. He pounced on her, mercilessly pounding inside her.

On the other side of the bed, all you could see on the other side was Evy's leg high in the air and his hand holding it up. Her leg moved back and forth rapidly, matching the motion between them. All you could hear was Evy's submissive cries, starting to beg him to keep going.

He finished, well, they finished, a few hours later. The two of them were on that same floor, sweating and hot, and, though I shouldn't say it, funky.

Evy was under him, shirt open and skirt still flown up, panting and sweating like she just ran three miles under a Hawaiian sun. Homeboy, on the other hand, was sweating more than her, she'd torn his shirt off, and he smelled of sex _and_ Evy. He laid on top of her right now, and she laid almost limply under him. Using basically all of his remaining energy, he sat up on his arms, looking down at the beauty under him. She wasn't looking at him, still with her eyes blissfully closed. He bent down and kissed her lightly, then sat up again. She stopped panting a little, looking up at him with hazy eyes. He smiled down on her a bit, not even noticing that his hair had come loose and some hung over his shoulder. She smiled one of those giggle-smiles, placing her wet hand on his bear shoulders.

"We should bathe..." he said tiredly, kissing her again.

"... together..." she whispered, giggling.

Suddenly, he got a stroke of adrenaline through him. He and Evy _never_ bathed together, and ever since he took a bath with Chiavanti, he dreamed of bathing with Evy.

All of a sudden, he jumped up, Evy giggling. He smiled, picking her up in his arms. He immediately walked- no- _ran_ to the bathroom, kicking the door open and closing it again. From that bathroom, all you could hear was Evy giggling, water running and a guy's voice saying things like "take it off". That is until...

"Ahh!" Evy screamed, then, now inside the bathroom, she sat on the massage table covering her face with her hands. She screamed when she saw that he tried to take his pants off, not wanting to see anything there.

He walked over to her, sitting by her.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked, hugging her.

"W-When I said t-together I forgot that I'd s-s-see your-" She cut off, but he knew exactly what she was worried about.

"Evy, you can't just cover your eyes all the time. We're married, and as a married couple, we, as lovers also, should show each other ourselves, our true selves. We surrender ourselves completely to each other."

"But... I'm scared..."

"Of what? I don't mean anything, Evy, but you shouldn't be afraid if you've felt it inside you before." Evy let out an "eep", as if seriously scared.

"The thing is... I'm just a younger girl than you... still 16... and you, being 18 now... it would be a bit of a shock for me to see a man's..."

"I understand you're shy... but it should stop by now," he said, sounding serious. "You weren't exactly shy when you showed me what's between your legs the other night." She gasped and looked at him, blushing ten shades of red. "Also, you never stopped me from taking off that bra, did you?" She looked away, holding her face, then nodded. "Well, why shouldn't I share too?"

"... Okay..." She closed her eyes when he stood up, walking over to the bathtub and continuing to undress. She went over behind a wall and did the same, slipping on a silk robe. When she finished, something unexpected happened.


	11. Sea Bed

He turned off the lights.

She gasped, wondering what was going on.

Suddenly, she was grabbed and put up against the wall, her body being pressed on it with his-. She yelped, but she kept quiet when he softly shushed her.

She was quiet, asking him what he was doing.

"I'm just making a point." he said. Then, he pressed further on her, her starting to feel _something_ that she hadn't wanted to see earlier. She gasped, but his lips silenced her, his tongue soothing her. Suddenly, she panicked and ran away from him. He saw her over on the wall.

Evy just sat there, pressing herself against the wall like a scared lab mouse. Her husband walked closer and closer to her, making her whimper and close her legs tighter. All she wore was a silk robe over her body, which wore lingerie, _lacy _lingerie. When he was close enough to her, he began to rub on her soft and smooth thighs, making her whimper even more than she was. She then started to pant as he brought his hand up to the tender flesh between her legs.

"Please," she pleaded, turning her face away from him. He smiled a little and held her chin, bringing her face back toward him and lightly kissing her lips. When he was just two inches away from her face and she looked into his navy blue eyes with a frightened stare, he whispered,

"_Shhh ... just relax. Now here's what's going to happen, okay? You're going to give me something-_" he slid between her legs, lifting her further off of the ground with his strong arms. She squealed and closed her eyes, practically horrified when she felt the excitement in his groin on her womanhood.

"_No..._" she whimpered. He kissed her again, this time placing his tongue in her mouth and nibbling on her bottom lip before departure.

"_And you're going to be a good girl about this, okay?"_ Then, he put her down again, untying her robe.

"_Please don't_..." She placed her hands on his hands and tried to pull them off, but he forcefully pulled off the tie and the robe, exposing her entire body to him. He wasted no time unhooking her bra, and she wasted no time pushing him, trying to get him off. After he had torn the clothing off, he began licking her large breasts, not caring about how she still pushed him. Finally, she shoved him off of her, to his surprise, grabbing her robe and covering her chest with it. His face had amusement all over it, while hers had the carvings of the words 'helpless' and 'stop'. "Now I'll have to be rough," he said, walking over to her. He picked her up

bridal style, allowing her to whimper and squeak. He dumped her in the bubbly water on her back. She tried to scramble away, but he grabbed her foot, joining her himself. With one hand he held down her hands by the wrists, and with the other, stripped her naked. He let himself enter her slowly, making her stop struggling. She opened her mouth and took in short, high-pitched gasps with every thrust from him. He began to speed up the pace, the water sloshing around out of the tub.. The gasps turned into high-pitched exhales.

He enjoyed her as well, more than he had any other woman. That is the reason why he keeps her around as much as possible. He loves her for her.

As he pounded her inner walls, her inner lips, he'd loosened his grip on her wrists, allowing her to take her hands from her his grip and begin to run her sweet spot. He saw this, and he sped up the pace even more, taking her hand and putting it in his mouth. After he had taken her hand out of his mouth, he let her take it back. Her naked, wet body bounced rapidly. Feeling the need to feel her sweaty body under him, he immediately laid on her, still thrusting himself into her. She wrapped her legs around his lower torso and wrapped her arms around his neck. After a good 3 pleasurable hours of that, he rolled over on his back, placing her on top of him. She sat up, biting one side of her bottom lip nervously.

He tapped her behind as she began to bounce. She bounced on top of him, moaning loudly the entire time. She then stopped bouncing and began to wind her hips on him in a circular motion. He loved it, gripping her hair in his hand on her head.

After hours of bouncing and licking and pulling, they collapsed in the bed of water with each other. They didn't know how, but they were in their bed for tonight. Evy pulled a sheet of bubbles over her entire naked body with her husband's half covered one. She cuddled up to him and fell fast asleep, while he held her and fell into his own dreamland.


	12. Phone Call

The next morning, Bankotsu already awoke and Evy was still in the tub of water with him. He smiled and kissed her lips before getting out, drying off, and putting on clothes. He looked back at her sleeping figure, covered in bubbles, sleeping soundly. He grinned, cheek to cheek, and left the room.

The first, well, second thing on his mind was getting some breakfast. Luckily, no one else was awake, so he had complete control of the kitchen. He waled over to the cabinet pantry, but before he could open it, he found a note. It was a reminder. He pulled it off and read it. It was Evy's handwriting and it stated: "The Pantry needs more groceries".

He laughed a little. "I'll handle that since she's exhausted from last night," he said quietly. He grabbed the car keys to his own Jaguar and went to the market, which was a good 75 miles away.

On the road 5 minutes later and halfway there, he heard his cell phone ring.

He picked it up and read the caller ID.

EVY.

He smiled broadly and answered the phone.

"Hello?" he said, with a bit of a happy tone.

"_Hi_," Evy answered with a bit off a dazed tone.

"How are you doing this morning? If you called to confirm round two when I get home, I'll have to deny that. After all, you are still-"

"_I'm naked... and wet... and hot..._"

This almost made Bankotsu have an accident. He slammed on the breaks so hard, he almost swerved off of the road and into a ditch. He broke out in sweat, the excitement escaping to his gut, then his groin.

"Evy... It isn't safe to tell me that while I'm driving."

"_But I am... I don't which substance is water.. And which one's sweat... And whether or not it's the water or sweat that makes me wet between my thighs._"

"Damn..." He didn't know which to do: keep driving on to the market, or turn that car around and get home so he could ravage her. Evy, this woman, who has always been his #1 fantasy, is mercilessly talking dirty to him on the phone. This day was one that he'd thought of before. He talked to her sexually all the time, but she'd never returned the favor until now.

Before he knew it, she hung up with a distinct _click_. He winced and gave his cell phone an incredulous look. Then he thought of something. _She's being spontaneous_.

He put his car in reverse and turned his car around, making skid marks in the road. He put the car in drive. Never had he driven so fast in his life. Truthfully, it was all thanks to his train of thought.

All that was going through his head was what he'd do to Evy when he got back home. Right now, he'd thought up 27 new positions, 3 new ways to eat her out, and about 8 different paces for the rutting. He just couldn't wait until he got home.

He jumped out of the car after parking the car crooked with the lights still on. He flew up the porch stairs and through the front door, a wide grin on his face. He ran up all 35 stairs of his home and straight to Evy's bathroom. When he came inside, however, there was a startling sight in front of him.

No one was there. Frantic, he ran back to the bedroom, only to also find no one there. He began to grow desperate and his groin began to deflate. Bankotsu left the room, a disheveled look on his face, and immediately stopped Sayuri while she was walking down the hall.

"What's wrong?" she asked, mystified.

"Have you seen Evy anywhere? Oh, and good morning," he rushed. Sayuri smiled after she'd received her morning acknowledgment.

"She headed off to her time for a business meeting of some sort, I believe. She had to be if wearing that blue business suit."

Bankotsu smiled, thinking of the last time Evy wore that suit. It was pandemonium in their bedroom that night.

"Thanks, Say," he said, kissing her cheek before hopping into his car again.


	13. What Goes On in the Office

"Thank you all for coming," Evy closed out, smiling from ear to ear.

That whole morning, she'd been at a meeting to discuss her deceased grandfather's business terms with a leading business ally's board of directors.

She had a great PowerPoint presentation set up, and she'd secretly practiced presenting it in Feudal Japan. She didn't have any problems that day, except that a few balding fat men kept staring at her breasts and butt instead of the presentation.

"My family is glad to do business with you and I will be sure to send you all credentials on Monday."

There were some claps and "thank you's" while the board members stood and began to exit. They all made sure they shook hands with Evy before leaving and some gave her follow-up notes about other things to discuss.

When everyone was gone. Evy began to collect her papers back into her folder and close out the PowerPoint.

As she stacked all of the papers on top of her laptop, she began to think about last night. She giggled and blushed a bit. She then thought about the naughty little message she left on his cell phone earlier that morning. It was supposed to be a little prank that would make him think too much about it. Truthfully, that was all it should have been. She didn't want sex. Just then, her assistant, Dilan, walked in.

"Evy, there's a gentlemen here to see you," she said. She, being one of Evy's good friends who were the only ones to know about her time travel life, added, "He's really cute too. Maybe he's that _boy _you're married to."

Evy giggled a little and Dilan smiled, crossing her arms. Evy just blushed and sat down.

"That couldn't be him. He can't time travel here, and if he could, he'd be too out of place," she said sensibly, still blushing. "Send him up. It could be Ty asking for my phone number again. I'll give him a piece of my mind for _good_."

"Alright, Evy, but no one in the 21st century has _really long hair_..."

Evy's eyes widened a bit. _Could that be Bankotsu?_ she asked herself. No, that just couldn't be him. Ty had long hair too, anyway.

Evy stood up and stalked over to the window, her heels clicking the whole way. She began picking up candles that she'd left on the window sill on her previous visit. She grew frustrated when she heard what she thought was Ty clearing his throat.

"Alright, look. I'm tired of this and I need my space because right now, I have a hole in me that _you _created and I-"

Evy turned around and her voice dropped dramatically when she saw a smirking mercenary leaning on the doorway. Her breath slowed in pace and quickened again.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Bankotsu said, walking into the room and closing the door, Evy hearing the click of a lock once it was closed.

She gasped quietly.

"If I can..." He walked all the way over to her and held her hand in his, her almost falling off her heels because she felt so light. "I'll fill that hole for you."

"I..." Evy couldn't finish her sentence and stared helplessly into his navy blue eyes.

Her breathing stopped when his hands and strong arms wrapped around her small waist, pulling her closer to the faculty table with him. When he began to kiss her neck with slow, torturous butterfly kisses, Evy had to speak.

"We can't do this... we're in the building and-"

"I say we can. As long as you be quiet, they won't know."

"But-"

"_Shhh_..."

Before she knew it, she felt hands unbuttoning her suit jacket, then taking it off. He leaned forward on her, still kissing on her, forcing her to lay on the table. He continued the torture of the kisses while he inhaled the Burberry perfume on her and undid her white blouse, revealing a white, lacy bra to him.

Trying to stay quiet, Evy failed as she began to moan. From her blouse his hands went to her skirt, hastily pulling it off. Evy tried to stop him, knowing that if they were going to defile the room of an office building, she should at least keep on most of her clothes so that they could make a fast getaway. He completely ignored her frantic hand movements, more focused on his own. The skirt came off and it flew to the floor. Under it she wore a white, lacy thong with thin silk suspenders that led to lace leggings as white as the rest of the lingerie. His eyes flickered a sign of lust as he continued ravaging the delicacy under him.

Without warning, he flipped her over onto her stomach. He decided then to enter her, and she decided then to break the silence. The phone decided to jump in, but he ignored it while he pounded her. Evy, however, could not.

She reached for the phone, answering with a helpless "Hello?"

"Hi, Evy, this is your mom! Okay, kidding. This is Ellen!" her friend shouted gleefully over the other end of the line, and although Evy was glad to hear her, she was overwhelmed with pleasure right now.

"_Mm_... Hi Ellen... _Ah_, how are you?" she squealed, trying not to alarm her or anyone outside the office. It wasn't working.

"Oh, I'm doing great! I heard you just, you know, came back to town! How are you?"

"_Ah..._"

"Woah! Oh my gosh, did I, like, call at a bad time? You sound like you and you new hubby are..."

"_We're... could you, AH!_"

The boy decided to help her, seeing as he had more control over himself than she did. He clicked on the speaker phone button, allowing Ellen to hear him.

"Ellen, can you call Evy back? We're kinda taking care of some business here," he said in a patient, husky voice. Evy moaned even louder, loud enough to wake the dead. To keep her quiet, he stuck a finger in her mouth.

"I sure can! I am, like, _sooo_ sorry!" There was a click that signaled to them that Ellen had hung up.

They went right back to "business."

He flipped her onto her back and continued from there, pulling her panties to the side. Evy kept moaning louder that anything, and by then, she was sure everyone on the floor heard them.

Bankotsu, being who he was, did want to please her, but not embarrass her, so he just stopped what he was doing, refusing to himself the privilege of eating her out.

Evy just laid there on the table, panting and gasping for breath. Their pace was enough to rival that of a horse's, and his force was enough to rival that of a gorilla's.

He just fixed his own clothes and stood back after fixing her panties back the way they were. He watched her in pleasure: her large breasts sat perfectly in that white and lacy bra, and from there an hourglass frame curved down to beautiful round hips, and from there led to the bodacious, fleshy legs that had the prettiest little feet attached to them. Of course, none of this would have been any good without the gorgeous brown face with those luscious lips and those wonderful hazel eyes and that sweet smile. He couldn't have anything better, and he couldn't love anyone more.

"Evy?" he asked. His smile broadened when she staggered to sit up and look at him.

"You should get dressed. You're not walking out of here with me looking like the angel you are in bed, are you?"

Evy looked down at her white lace clad body and stood up off of the table. She picked up her skirt and slid in up to her knees.

He licked his lips as he watched her dress. She put back on her blouse, but he walked over and buttoned it up for her, to her surprise. Regularly, he'd do the unbuttoning, not the buttoning. When he reached the middle button, he tenderly kissed her lips, his tongue swimming in her mouth. Evy moaned into his mouth and he continued to button up her blouse. When her shirt was done and their lips departed, he picked up her jacket for her and he slid it on her.

He held her around the waist after the jacket was on, kissing her neck and then resting his head on her shoulder.

"I love you, Evy," he quietly announced.

"I love you too, Bankotsu," she answered back in a small, yet sweet tone of voice.

With that, Bankotsu picked up her folder and laptop and carried it for her.

"You know, I wonder if Ellen is still thinking about what she heard," he joked.

Evy just laughed as they walked out the room, then the building, holding hands the whole way.


	14. On the Kitchen Table

Evy was glad to have the warmth of his hand with hers. She felt ten times safer when she was with him... beside him... even under him.

Bankotsu felt the same. Holding her soft hand in his made him somehow feel like a king. Being around her was a blessing of bliss and glory. Holding her fragile frame in his masculine arms was bliss. Lying between her legs was glory. Kissing her tender lips was heaven. He sometimes wondered if something so good would ever become old. Then, he came up with a conclusion: Hell no.

The two reached their cars: Evy's Chrysler 300 and Bankotsu's Range Rover. Bankotsu smiled at Evy and unwillingly let go of her hand. Evy just giggled as she went to her car to get in, but not before blowing Bankotsu a kiss. His smile just broadened as he climbed into his car and followed her as she drove out of the parking deck.

As Evy reached the first light signal, her car phone began to ring. She giggled when she saw that it was Bankotsu calling and answered the phone with the ear piece.

"_Hello,_" she answered in an effective seductive voice.

"_Hey, sexy_," her husband answered in the same tone.

"Is there something you have to tell me or do you want to ask me something?" she asked in a sweeter tone.

"_Oh, I was just wondering where you want to go. You wanna go home so I can wax that ass or go to your house so I can wax that ass?_"

Evy couldn't help but giggle, knowing he always wanted round 3 after the first two rounds. Personally, she was looking forward to it.

"_Oh... so you want to distract me with those cute little giggles? Well, bad news, baby, it only makes me harder._"

"I want to go to my house. It's been awhile since we've went to the foyer, to the kitchen, to the bathroom, to the bedroom..."

"_I don't know about all that travel, but I know that I'll want you in that kitchen... on that table... right by the strawberries-_"

"Oh stop!" she squealed sexually, "You're making me feel like a dirty little girl!"

"_Really? Well, maybe I'll clean you off with my tongue when we get there. I'll just do some tongue-lashing with your clit and see how you respond. You won't bite me, will you?_"

Evy giggled and nibbled on her finger suggestively as Bankotsu drove up beside her. He just smirked and kissed at her.

"Why would I bite you?"

"_I know why I would bite you. You look like a delicious little sweet thing ready to be tasted..._"

"Oh my!" Evy giggled, blushing hard, "You love to make me hot, don't you?"

"_Oh, I wouldn't say that... I like to make you wet. You are, aren't you?_"

Before Evy could answer his question like she knew she was dying to, they both were pulling into the driveway of her house. She hopped gleefully out of her car, practically ready to jump out of her clothes when she saw Bankotsu hastily jump out of his SUV. He walked over to her and lightly pressed her up against her car.

"Let's answer my question, shall we?" he asked.

Evy's breath hitched when his hand slid down to her knee, then up her thigh, then under her skirt. She placed her hands on his shoulders and grasped them as she moaned. He reached into her panties, rubbed his fingers smoothly on her liquid flesh, and licked it off his hand. He smiled down at her seductively, and she smiled up at him while innocently biting her finger,

"Yeah, you're really," he kissed her lips, "really," he kissed her cheek, "really wet." He licked her neck, making her moan in response.

Before he could begin to lap up her flavor, Evy made a dash for the door, looking back at him as if challenging him to follow her. He laughed as he accepted that challenge and chased after her.

She reached the front door and fumbled with her ring of keys while he fondly molested her behind and thighs with his hands. She finally opened the door with the key, almost falling in after he'd pushed himself on her and against the door. He practically slammed the door. He pulled her into his arms and smothered her lips with his and ran his tongue over every inch of her mouth. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, as if he could actually _get_ closer. She departed from his hungry kiss and ran toward the hallway, but not before he caught her and pulled her the other way.

"The kitchen, you little minx.!" Bankotsu half-scolded, pulling her toward that exact room.

When the horny couple had gotten to the kitchen, Bankotsu picked Evy up and set her on her back on her glass table. He first took off her shoes and begin kissing and licking on her feet. Evy just giggled and occasionally moaned from how good a warm tongue felt on her small feet. Then, he went to her neck and collarbone, placing wet kisses on them both. The giggles turned to submissive moans as his hand went under her skirt to feel the flesh between her thighs.

Soon, both his hands were undoing her skirt and pulling it off. He then went back to kissing her, but she stopped him.

"Bankotsu?" she asked, striking his confusion.

"Yeah? What's wrong?" he inquired, still wondering why she stopped him while he was having such a good time.

Evy sat up and pushed him back a bit, smiling suggestively. Somehow, he was catching on now, especially when she took off her suit jacket.

"I just wanna be... you know..."

"Vulnerable?" he asked, hoping she'd say yes.

"No..." she began to unbutton her blouse, and took it off after the last button to show him that beautiful lacy white bra he'd fell in love with earlier.

"Oh..." he growled, putting his hands gently on her thighs, "I like treats."

"I want to be naked," she told him. His eyes gleamed with excitement. He wasted no time beginning to carry out her wish.

He started with her lacy leggings. He unhooked the suspenders and pulled them off slowly while he planted kisses down her thighs and legs. Then, he skipped back up to her bra, unhooking it from behind. He pulled it off and her colossal breasts had become toys for his tongue by the time they were visible to him. Evy gave in and laid down on the table, holding him gently on the back of his head as she moaned loudly. Her moans and strokes encouraged him to keep going, which he was already motivated to do. She let him hold one of her breasts with his hand and suck on the other, not minding either way.

Soon, he wanted to be inside. He felt enticed to be. His hands did his mind's bidding and pulled off the white laced thong she was wearing. She groaned a little, knowing what was to come, excited about the enrapture she'd feel.

When she felt a huge thing prodding her inside, she let all of her feelings of pleasure escape. As her bare back rapidly wiped the table, she lifted her legs into the air and widened them, amusing him as he accepted this gift.

"You're such a little sex kitten, you know that?" he told her in a low, husky tone.

She just moaned her answer, him still pounding her at the speed of a cheetah and the force and size of a bull. It felt so good, she almost couldn't stand it. Whenever she felt him slow down a bit, she squealed, "Don't stop!"

After one last... slow ... lustful thrust, after an amazing twenty-one sweet hours, Bankotsu laid his sweating head on Evy's soaking wet bosom. They laid there, gasping like they'd just been deprived of air, or blessed with the greatest pleasure they've ever felt.

Bankotsu lifted his head off her naked body and stroked her long raven hair, entangling his fingers in it. Evy, still exhausted with her eyes closed, just smiled sweetly with a dreamy sigh. He just bent down to her ear and kissed it softly.

"I love so much, Evy," he whispered. Her smile grew.

"I love you more, Bankotsu," she whispered back.

"That's impossible."

With that, he gave her a full kiss on her lips, tongue and all. Knowing that she was awfully exhausted, he picked her up and carried her to the master bedroom. He first laid her down under the comforter sheets to rest, happy to see her snuggle up to the fluffy sheets appreciatively. He then placed himself under the sheets so he could cuddle up to her.

They both slowly drifted off to sleep, Evy in Bankotsu's bare arms.


	15. To Love and To Spawn New Life

In the next couple of hours, they awoke to find that it was 5 o'clock in the morning. The sun wasn't even up yet.

Evy, still pleased from the previous day, smiled as she woke from her slumber, cuddling closer to the man she loved. She turned over to see if he was awake, and he was. He was just laying there, his head propped on his hand, smiling up at her. She smiled more and laid down beside him, so close their noses were touching.

"I like how you wake up," he said, closing his eyes again, "most people wake up mean and cranky, but you? You just wake up with a sweet smile and a kind demeanor."

Evy blushed slightly as she grew modest about what he'd said about her. She was always modest about what someone complemented her about herself.

"Thank you," she said timidly.

She looked past his wondrous eyes and out of the window, realizing that it was growing bluer and bluer by the minute. She sat up with a sheet covering her chest.

"We should be getting back." she said sensibly, smiling as she stood up from the bed wrapped in a sheet. Bankotsu just nodded.

"Alright," he stated calmly, "right after we find our clothes."

Evy turned the other way when he stood up from the bed and she giggled. He did, in fact, not have on any clothes. She couldn't help but giggle, but she didn't want to see him in that state yet.

Bankotsu just stood and laughed at how meek she was being- acting, actually. He went to the bathroom and took a towel out of the closet. He wrapped that towel around his waist and walked back out to Evy, who now looked at him comfortably.

"Now we can search the house for our clothes."

He held out his hand to her, and she held it while they walked down the hall, which is where they found Evy's bra. Evy was going to pick them up herself, but Bankotsu picked them up and sniffed them as a joke.

"Give me those!" Evy yelled as she tried to get them from him. He just laughed at her.

"Kiss me first!" he laughed, dodging her waving hands.

She gave him a big kiss on his lips and snatched her bra back. Satisfied, he continued walking with her to the kitchen.

They started looking around the kitchen for random garments. Bankotsu found his pants sitting right by the kitchen's glass table. Evy found her skirt and slid it on after sliding her bra back on. Bankotsu found his shirt on the kitchen counter, which is where he threw the last time. Evy found one of her leggings with the suspenders on the toaster, but didn't slide those back on until she found the other thrown on top of the refrigerator. Bankotsu found her shirt on the flowers in the middle of the table and handed it to her so she can put them on. Evy found her suit jacket on top of the stove, happy that it wasn't on. She was still a bit hot from the previous event, so she didn't put it on. Bankotsu had already put on her shoes, and her shoes were under the kitchen table, but she had to put back on one more item before she could put the shoes back on.

"Where are my panties?" She asked Bankotsu, hoping he'd know. She was disheartened when he gave her a confused look.

"I don't know. I'll help you look, though," he offered. They again began to search the kitchen.

Bankotsu looked behind the kitchen table and on the counter tops, but still didn't see any white thong anywhere. Evy looked in the pantry and even on top of the refrigerator, but no panties. She looked all around the floor for them, but she still couldn't find them anywhere.

She stomped her foot and sighed heavily. She thought she have to walk out of the house without any panties on. She wasn't enough of a freak to walk out of the house without any panties on.

She turned around and, unexpectedly, Bankotsu was offering her a red rose. She looked at the beautiful rose and smiled at him. She probably never would know how he could be so thoughtful and kind towards her all the time. All she knew was that she enjoyed it.

"Aw, this is so sweet!" she said, accepting the rose and smelling it, "But we still haven't found my-"

"I found them on that rose," he said, smirking.

Evy looked at the stem on the rose. Her white thong was hanging off it. She gasped and blushed a bit, but he just shook his head and picked up her shoes. He motioned for her to sit down, and she did so. Slowly, he slid her shoes back on her feet, the blue high- heel pointed-toed shoes she like. He stood and took her underwear off the rose, then pulled her up off of the seat. Evy was trying to figure out why he had her panties when she was the one who was supposed to be putting them on.

"Evy, look at the ceiling," he told her, and she did. Evy looked up at the cream-colored ceiling of her kitchen with curiosity as to what he was pulling.

"Lift your right leg."

Evy lifted her right leg, and she felt some kind of cloth being pulled over it.

The panties.

"Now lift your left leg."

Evy lifted her left leg like she was told, and they were slid over her leg. She put her leg down as Bankotsu stood up. Suddenly, she was swiftly pulled onto his chest and he was pulling her panties all the way up and fixing them where they should be. Evy smiled lightly and hugged him. He hugged her back,

After a cup of coffee, they walked out to the cars, and it was already 6:41 A.M. Before Evy could open the door to her car, Bankotsu took her hand.

"We should just ride in my car," he insisted.

"But I need my car to be by the portal so that I can have a means of transportation whenever I'm here," she insisted back sincerely.

"I know, but you can drive my car instead if you want. Right now, I want to be as close to you as possible."

When he took both her hands in his and looked closely into her eyes with the deepest sincerity, she gave in, her legs feeling like jelly. She smiled back at his smile and followed him to the passenger side of the Rover, where he helped her in. He then walked back over to his side of the car and climbed in.

They pulled out of the driveway and headed back to the portal, which was a nice little shrine not that far away. This shrine was invisible to those who could not use it, which meant everyone except Evy and Bankotsu. It was a calm white with red end posts on each corner and roof end, and it was very clean for a shrine that was abandoned 950 years ago.

Along the way, Evy felt the exhaustion from the other night take over her. First, her eyes began to flutter open and shut. Then, her head kept getting heavier and heavier as anything she could lay her head on seemed a lot friendlier. Finally, she gave in to her tiredness and fell asleep.

Bankotsu was driving along, not too tired. When he noticed that Evy feel asleep, he smiled and kept driving. To him, Evy looked like an angel when she was asleep, so he would never wake her up if she was asleep unless it was an emergency. As soon as he saw the shrine, he felt bad about having to wake her up.

"Evy?" he asked, slowly shaking her by the shoulder. She moved a bit, but went back to sleep.

"Evy, wake up," he asked again, but this time she didn't wake up either. Choosing not to waste any more time, he climbed out of his side of the car and walked over to her side.

He opened the door quietly and picked her up. Kicking the door closed, he let the car lock itself like it always did. He carried Evy to the shrine, where she began to move again, but did not awaken.

He walked right through the shrine with Evy and was immediately in Feudal Japan. He was thankful that it was so fast so that he would be delaying Evy a bed.

The shrine placed him in Evy room, right in front of the lit fireplace. He was glad the portal took him to where he wanted her to rest and went to her bed.

He pulled the comforter and the dress sheets back and laid her down on the bed. He took of her jacket carefully so he would not wake her and took off her shoes. He even did her a kind favor and took off her leggings so she wouldn't gain uncomfortable warmth from them.

He positioned her legs straight out on the bed and covered her body with the sheets he pulled back. He kissed her forehead, then left the room after pre-locking the door and closing it.

When he turned around, he was surprised to see Robin standing there, smiling awfully big for some reason.

"Er... hi, Robin," he said, playing along with whatever little trick this might be.

"Hi, Bankotsu!" she shrieked happily, scaring him a bit. "I have something great to tell you!"

"Really?" he asked, loving good news. "What is it?"

Robin then began to squeal like she was trying to suppress another shriek of glee. Bankotsu knew this had to be incredible news, so he patiently waiting, exciting building up in himself also. Then, Robin couldn't hold it any longer.

"I'M PREGNANT!"


	16. EvAcation

Evy sat in the living room, calmly sipping tea out of a small cup. She waved its steam away from her tear-stricken face, placing the cup down on the table.

It had been two days since Robin's big announcement.

When Evy heard the news, along with all others who had live in the house that were gathered into the living room, she sat in the same spot, and she couldn't be more still than a huge block of ice. Everyone else was filled with joy and congratulations as they ran to Robin to tell her how great a day it was. Evy knew she should have went up there too, with Sayuri, Hatsumomo, Chiavanti, Geneva, and Bankotsu.

She knew that a baby was a joy to behold. She'd had one before. The baby that is now an age-sped-up five-year-old at a great summer camp who will be returning next week when camp is over. The one from whom she made sure she read every single letter sent home. The one who she would make sure had the most fun childhood and most productive adulthood she wanted. The baby she loved more than anything else.

No one noticed Evy still sitting there, unable to move. Barely able to breathe. Surely not able to stand, her legs felt so like jelly. She'd been in that same spot for two days. Same clothes, same hairstyle, same cup of tea. Same spot, same room, same temperature. Robin was planning on how to decorate the new child's room with Bankotsu. Chiavanti and Hatsumomo have gone out to a private dinner. Geneva is downstairs playing with her pet ferret and guinea pig. Sayuri was dancing with her new fans in her room.

Evy had to find something that would motivate her to get up off the couch. But what could when there was already a dilemma at hand and snow already falling outside?

This was not the news she wanted, or needed. She knew that there would be trouble to come. Not from the child, but from the mother. Robin is one of the women that shouldn't be mothers. She drinks, she stays out late with her husband and/or friends, she does not take care of any responsibility, she picks fights with all the wrong people, she's an unfit mother. Period.

Luckily, Evy wasn't. And luckily, the doorbell rang.

The loud tune of the doorbell broke her deep thought and trance. She got up, put down her cup of tea, and hastily walked down the stairs and to the foyer. She didn't care to fix her hair or her face, which carried dried tears. She just opened the door to the greatest joy she could ever open a door to.

There, on the welcome mat, stood a beaming 5-year-old girl. She had long black pigtails in her hair, a pink winter coat with little white furs on it, pink snow boots with furs on her small feet, and a little pink duffle bag on her shoulder. Her hazel eyes held sparkles of glee, her smile held pure happiness, and her cheeks held the cutest little dimples. Evy had long forgotten what she was down about.

"Hi mommy!" Mingkotsu squealed happily as she dropped her duffel bag and hugged her mother.

"Hi, sweetheart!" Evy squealed back, hugging her daughter tight. "I missed you! How are you doing?"

Mingkotsu departed her hug. "I missed you too! I'm fine, but I'm a little cold..."

That's when Evy noticed that she was standing there with the door wide open, letting her daughter stand cold and the snow blow freely inside.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, let's get you inside!" Evy said in an embarrassed tone, and she walked her daughter inside after she picked up her bag.

After feeling enough warmth from the house, Mingkotsu took off her jacket and snow boots. Evy hung the coat on the coat rack for her and put the now wet snow boots in the closet. She then looked around in a bewildered manner.

"Mommy, where's Daddy and everybody else?" she inquired.

"Er-"

"Mingkotsu!" Evy heard Bankotsu's also joyful voice and got angry and sad all over again.

"Daddy!" Mingkotsu yelled as her father scooped her up into a warm hug.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in years! Did you have fun at camp?" he asked her.

"Yeah, we got to ride horses and build campfires and make a lot of cookies!" she answered, happy to share the news. Evy was glad to hear that she had fun, but she didn't like her husband's presence.

"That's great! You know, I have some great news!" he stated proudly, and Evy knew exactly what news it was. She proceeded to go to her bedroom, only she didn't pay attention to how fast she flew out of the room.

She went to her room and closed and locked the door. She didn't care about anyone outside the door except for her child.

Evy went to the bathroom. There, she started to run hot bath water, adding bubble formula to it for the extra effect. She stood back and sat on the chair on the wall. She watched the shining water fill the tub with water and colossal islands of bubbles. Evy noticed that her water looked exactly like the tears she'd cried earlier, and that is where she ran to her bedroom and added more tears the donation she'd made earlier. She didn't know that Bankotsu didn't tell Ming the details of Robin's pregnancy. She didn't even know that he was now trying to get her to open the door.

Once she did know, she still did not answer the door.

_He doesn't really want anything, _she told herself bitterly, _He just wants to scold me about how "horrible" I'm acting or sex. That's all. Just to scold or sex._

Evy just sat there for a few minutes, sobbing her pain away, until finally she got up... but not to answer the door. She wanted to turn off the water that threatened to overfill the bathtub.

She'd successfully stopped the water, took off the day-old clothing, and got in. She had managed, slowly, to relax in the hot water and told herself not think of anything else.

_Not Bankotsu, not Robin, not even Ming. Nothing. Just relax. Let everything go. You need nothing else to worry about. You do need a hobby. Something to pass the time. Something that will make you happy and busy for the next nine months. Take a look at your options. You have a daughter who you need more time with. You have plenty of things that you've always wanted to do in the present world you came from: to travel, to buy a certain car, to purchase a giant house and decorate it from top to bottom, to flirt back with all of the cute guys that have ever flirted with you, to cook foods you never thought you'd eat, to go to a spa three times a week, to purchase purebred, expensive dogs that your mother never could afford all at once. Everything you'd ever want. You have plenty of time. Hell, it's nine months! To hell with your husband. Go wild! You have all the money you need, not his money, but yours. No one has anything to say about, and if they do, you're not listening. So get out of this tub, put on a sassy black neglige, and get out of this damn house!_

Before she knew it, she was laughing and smiling, jumping out of the tub, and slipping on that neglige she wanted to wear. She put on some high heels to go with it, and she enjoyed the look and feel to the entire outfit. The portal would now be ate the fireplace in the living room. She grabbed Bankotsu's car keys and a small, black, silk purse with her cell phone, house keys, and wallet (filled with money, credit cards, and withdrawal slips) and sashayed out of the room.

When she saw Bankotsu, she rolled her eyes and flipped the curls in her hair. When Bankotsu saw her, he really didn't want her to leave the house. Evy kissed and said goodbye to Mingkotsu and told her that she'd be back to get her in a week for two months if she wanted and just to call her if she did. When her husband heard her say something about being away for months, he had to intervene.

"Evy, where are you going?" he asked, but moreover yelled.

"I'm going on vacation. I need a break from you nerve-racking people- not you Ming," she said, adding the last part when Ming started to look sad.

"What? Vacation? What's this about?"

"It's about me being happy again. I'm going to do everything I've always wanted to do in my own time. Oh, and for the record, I'm blocking the portal so you can't get through."

"What!? No, you're not doing that. You're staying here and- you should just talk to me instead of running away! I mean, how long are you trying to run?"

"I'm _on vacation_ for 9 months, enough time for Robin to be preoccupied with her little baby until the little darling is born."

"So that's what this is about? Robin's baby?"

"Yes."

"So you're going to run away from that? How will that help."

"Robin doesn't like me and I think she's an unfit mother. I think this is a good thing for me to do. Well, bye!"

Before he could say anything else, Evy hopped through the portal, and disappeared.


	17. Come to Terms

When Evy was on the first class plane, after her much-needed 9-month vacation that now added about five thousand-dollar puppies to the family, she checked her cell phone. She had 223 voice messages and 122 text messages from Bankotsu. During the whole plane ride, she had to listen to every single one of the voice messages, and each sounded like a copies of another they were all about:

1 - "I'm sorry for all this."

2 - "I didn't mean to get Robin pregnant."

3 - "I love you. Please come home."

4 - "Mingkotsu misses you."

5 - "Evy, stop being so cruel and come home to me!"

6 - "You're being unreasonable."

7 - "You're making it so hard for me to love you!"

The text messages were more erotic:

1 - 'I'm still thinking about you.'

2 - 'How could you need to be away from me after the night we spent together at your house?'

3 - 'I feel like sex with you only runs you away.'

4 - 'I know you're lonely, so come home.'

When Evy got off the plane, she was escorted back to the portal by her friend Ellen. Ellen ran off at the mouth the whole 1 hour ride, but Evy was still glad to see her.

"I, like, am sooo happy you got away from your hubby, Evy! He can't keep his hands off you!" Ellen exclaimed merrily.

Evy gave out a nervous laugh. Ellen just didn't know how right she was.

"Well," she half-laughed, "he is an adventurer..."

"Oh, I know. Oh, and guess what? _I'm_ a pregnant lady!" Ellen stated proudly. Evy's heart skipped a beat.

She remembered the main reason why she left home. She was trying to escape the fact that another woman, Robin, was pregnant with her husband's, Bankotsu's, baby. She couldn't have felt lower than she already did. Evy felt like she could have just turned into a bug and crawled under a rock after she found out. She felt like what she had found out she was: a spare.

"Evy?" Ellen asked, looking over at her dumb-struck friend, "Evy? _Helloo_? Wake up from spaz land?!"

Ellen then roughly pushed Evy's shoulder. She jumped.

"Huh?" She asked dumbly, then shook her head disappointedly,"Oh... I'm sorry. I just-"

"Are you already going through menopause or something? I mean, when I said I was pregnant, you froze like a log."

"I know... it's just that... Ellen, I haven't been honest with you."

Ellen now looked confused. "About... _what_?"

Evy started to get that feeling she had when she had to fess up to something. Like a feeling that her stomach was about to eat itself alive. Like her hands were about to start to get soaked like a waterfall had been run over them.

Then there came that other feeling. That deeper one that said, Spit it out! This was what had gotten her into trouble with Bankotsu once when she'd broke something valuable in the house. He was staring at her real hard, kinda like Ellen was now, when she yelled, "I broke it!"

'Oh God, word vomit...' she though, frightened. 'Just swallow it, just swallow it, _just __**swallow IT**_...'

"Bankotsu's married to five other girls, and we live in the same house!" she blurted. No sooner than she'd finished speaking did Ellen bring the car to a screeching halt on the side of the empty road.

"WHAT?!"

Ellen had hopped out of the car and slammed her door so hard, the window cracked. Evy's puppies in the backseat began to yip and bark from the sudden change in mood. Then, she stomped over to Evy's side of the car and pulled Evy's frame out as well. Evy was taken aback by how strong pregnancy had made her petite friend.

Once Evy was out of the car and balanced on her feet after being pulled so fast, she stared at the ground. Evy couldn't bare to see all of the emotions beset in Ellen's eyes. She had seen the anger she had inside already, but pain and hurt and confusion was more than enough to see that Ellen did not like the idea of polygamy , especially when her best friend Evy was involved.

"Evy, how could you! How could you lie to me like that, huh?!" she screamed painfully, stomping her foot.

Evy flinched and continued to stare at the ground, now seeing the soon-to-be mother's swollen feet and ankles.

"I'm your best friend! You don't lie to your best friends, Evy! And how could you even go through with this?" Ellen yelled again.

Evy felt hot tears in her eyes, begging to be freed. She fought them back, her throat already stinging.

"Well, Evy?" she said, more calmly this time, "ANSWER ME!" Ellen, unable to control her anger, pushed Evy, making her land on the car.

Ellen freed her tears for her. Evy collapsed on the ground, crying, hugging herself like an abandoned child. She almost was. Sixteen years old going on twenty-five, mother and father getting a divorce, getting raped by her husband every now and then, a spare in a house that may as well be a brothel- it was enough to be one. All of it flashed before her eyes as she sat there, hugging her legs to her chest, bawling like a baby.

Ellen felt sympathy for her then. Ellen, ignoring her feel and ankles, knelt down beside her, cradling her in her arms. Evy accepted her much-needed touch, and laid her head on her shoulder, continuing to cry. Ellen didn't mean for that to happen to her friend; heartbreak in a flash.

"Evy... I didn't mean-"

"It's s-so hard, Ellen..." Evy interrupted shakily.

"What, Evy?"

"I-I can't be w-what everyone wants! I c-can't do a-all this... I mean, I-I know th-that this is all just wrong, but I don't have a choice..."

The sincerity and pain in her voice shocked Ellen. "No cho- What? How can you not have a choice? You're your own person, Evy, and he can't take that away."

Just seeing Evy so bludgeoned and hurt made Ellen sick. By then, she silently vowed to ring Bankotsu's neck if she ever met him.

"I have no choice b-because I already had his child and he was also forced to marry those other girls. If I tried to leave, Ellen, h-he'd hunt me down... and after he finds me, I don't know what he'll do to me."

Without hesitation, Ellen jumped to her feet. Evy lost her balance and fell completely to the ground. Evy looked up at Ellen like she was a slave to be beaten with a whip.

"I know why you're so shaken up about it... but believe you me, Evy, if you don't take your daughter and leave this bastard, you're going to regret it," Ellen hissed.

The look on her face was enough to scare the devil away. It didn't scare Evy, though. It only made her feel strong guilt and remorse, not from the grief she caused her, but for the pain she had let upon herself.

"Ellen," Evy sobbed, composing herself to her feet, "you don't understand... I already do."


	18. Of Satisfaction and Mistakes

"Where's my water?!" a screeching voice commanded, for the umpteenth time that day.

Sayuri just sighed in mental agony. Robin had been hell ever since before and after her baby, a boy named Takotsu, was born. Bankotsu was the happiest man in the world, and he'd told all of them to make sure that she wants for nothing. Unfortunately, she was three times as high-and-mighty as she already was, and she wanted for everything.

"I want my water now, you lazy broad!" Robin had yelled again. Sayuri was the one she'd asked to bring it to her, so right now, she was breaking her back to get it.

"I'm coming, Robin!" Sayuri yelled back, as sweet as she could sound.

As nice as Sayuri was, she couldn't stand up for herself whenever Robin had her running around like a chicken with its head cut off. If you don't think she was dead tired of Robin-the-witch, though, you're crazy. Robin ran Sayuri the most, waking her up in the middle of the night, forcing her to give up her free time to cater to her, and even taking away things she enjoyed in order to make her work to get them back. Sayuri can remember all of those months, shedding tears because of how she was being mistreated, and she still did _after _it all was supposed to be over.

"Well, HURRY UP! I'm dying of thirst here!"

Sayuri frantically searched the entire kitchen for a clean cup that she could put fresh water into. She raided the first cabinet, knocking things down as well, then moved on to the second. A heavy pot hit the floor, then four plates broke too, and finally, she came across a solemn clean glass cup.

Heaving a sigh on relief, she filled it with fresh water out of a bottle, then examined the glass for anything floating in the glass. When she saw that there was nothing, she rushed down the hall to the now most adorned room in the mansion: Robin's.

Sayuri pushed open the heavy, newly-placed golden doors and entered the room on the beige cashmere carpet. Robin, who was comfortably sat up on huge, fluffy satin blue pillows and a king-sized, blue satin clad canopy bed with silk curtains, turned a bright red.

"Get your filthy shoes off my cashmere!" she snarled in vial mood.

Sayuri flinched, looked down at her brand-new slippers, then kicked them off by the door. She then walked over to Robin and held her glass of water out to her with a smile.

"Here you are, Robin," she said quietly.

Robin snatched the glass away. "Well, it's about time. My throat felt like sand, and here you are taking your precious time fulfilling my needs," she snarled. Sayuri turned an embarrassed pink as she continued, "I _should _tell Bankotsu about this."

"What?" Sayuri asked, shocked, "Please don't tell him, Robin, I beg of you-"

"Oh, shut up! You just wait 'til he gets here, you toad!"

With that, Robin threw some water on Sayuri, soaking her face and hair. Sayuri just sat there, wiping away water and tears frantically.

"Get OUT!" she yelled.

Sayuri did so gladly, running out and down the hall with a waterfall of tears coming out of her eyes.

Meanwhile, everyone, meaning Bankotsu, Geneva, Hatsumomo, and Chiavanti, were getting back home from shopping... for Robin.

Bankotsu pulled up in front of the house, and the girls got out faster than he did, picking up the bags of clothes, shoes, and food.

"Girls, take them straight to Robin. I don't want her waiting," Bankotsu told them, opening the front door.

"_You never want her waiting,_" Chiavanti snarled under her breath. Unfortunately, he heard it.

"What was that?" he asked incredulously. Chiavanti's ears got hot.

"Nothing, Bankotsu," she surrendered.

"Good, now everyone take Robin her bags."

The girls did as they were told, and they climbed the many stairs and walked down the long hallway to Robin's bedroom, where they found her nursing baby Takotsu.

"_Well_! It's about time you got here! Did you all get-"

"That little blue silk suit with Egyptian cotton on the inside for Takotsu's fragile skin?" Geneva asked grudgingly. Robin scowled.

"Yes, **that **one."

"Yeah, it's in the bag... on the other side of the room," Chiavanti said, pointing to the said bag and enjoying the sight of Robin's anger, "Get it whenever you want."

"Why you..."

"Oh, what are you going to do?" Geneva teased. "Get pregnant with another you?"

"**You...**!"

"Oh, dear goodness, I think she wants to _actually_ get out of bed and stop mooching!" Chiavanti laughed.

"... _**Bankotsuuuuu!**_" Robin screeched.

The girls immediately silenced when Bankotsu came running. He stopped by the bed, and by the time he'd gotten there, Robin looked completely helpless. Bitch.

"What's wrong, Robin?" he asked, placing his hand on her cheek.

"_Oh, Bankotsu,_" Robin sobbed, "_they brought me my bags and then put Takotsu's clothes all the way across the room! Then they teased me!_ _They're so horrible to me..._"

Bankotsu the fumed and turned to the girls, who were frozen in place. They would have defended themselves, but they didn't dare open their mouths. After Bankotsu already _thought_ you disobeyed him, you don't **ever** try to say he's wrong.

After dead silence, he opened his mouth and snarled,"How dare you? You girls-"

DING DONG!

There went the doorbell, stopping him in the middle of his sentence. He glared at the girls, then left to answer the door.

"Who is it?" he asked angrily as he walked down the stairs.

He wasn't expecting anyone at this hour, but if it wasn't anything important, he was going to slam the door in their face. He finally reached the bottom of the stairs, stomping toward the door.

Suddenly, he slowed down. The figure in the smoked glass window was one he couldn't make out. It was wide at the top and bottom, but tiny in the middle. It also had a small head. It started knocking on the door, but like a grizzly bear, not like a person. It was freezing outside, so how did the thing manage to knock so hard without breaking the already frozen glass?

Finally, after plenty of contemplation, he took hold of the handle... unlocked the door... and... in burst a person.

Whoever it was, Bankotsu was shocked as he closed the door back and watched them throw off a blanket, then a coat, then another jacket...

"Evy?" he asked once he got a view of her dark, yet lovely legs.

She turned around, and yes, it was Evy. Her eyes were wet and they seemed to smile at him, even though she didn't. She turned around to face him, and continued to quickly undress, to his silent delight, of course.

She stopped at the red lace blouse she wore, which had her large chest hiked up and half exposed, and the fitting jeans that accented her hips. She took off the white, wedge-heeled snow boots she wore, revealing red four-inch stilettos. She was wearing a ruby chandelier necklace with huge diamonds in them and matching earrings.

He just stared at her with wonder and interest in his eyes. He was wondering, '_Exactly why did I let her go for so long? Shouldn't I have chased her down?... Oh, wait, that's right. She blocked the portal._' By that last part, he glared, but he didn't know he was still looking at her.

His heart sped up 3 times the pace when he saw her close her eyes, bow her head, and scrunch up her face like she was going to cry.

"Hey!" he yelled frantically, "I didn't mean that-"

Before he could finish explaining, she began to cry and burst past him, back out to her car. He followed her out, so desperate he forgot how to be cold. He flew out at high speed, trying to match her feet in speed. She snatched opened the back door of her Hummer and bent down to search the third row street.

"Evy, listen to me-!" he begged, just feet behind her.

Suddenly, he slipped on ice, sliding into Evy and knocking them both in the car. Evy yelped as they both hit the floor of the backseat. He'd landed on her hip, and if you don't think that hurt him, you're crazy.

Still wanting her to hear him explain, and ignoring the pain in his stomach, Bankotsu turned Evy onto her back and sat up above her. She looked up, but still cried.

"I'm not mad at you or anything like that!" he explained.

"Oh, right," she mocked, "like I'm supposed to believe that out of _your _mouth." She wanted to look strong, so she fought back her tears. It didn't work; she still looked like a helpless little girl.

He bit back a reaction to that sour statement and continued quietly, "Why would I be mad at you, Evy?"

"Oh I don't k-know... maybe because I r-ran away from home... because I didn't like the way you treated me anymore!" Evy broke down again.

"You think I mistreat you? It's not that, Evy. We're supposed to be a family and-"

"What the hell do you know?!" Evy screamed, trying to push him off her.

"I know that you're still a child! Trapped in a child's _pitiful __**little **__**world**_! A child is someone who begs for attention _24/7_!" Bankotsu snapped, and he was yelling at a now petrified Evy, "Whoever gets more attention than them, their _competition_ now. You think I like it Evy. I don't! Because you know where you've gone from sweet little angel?"

Evy didn't answer him. She just watched his contorted face speak through her tear-blurred eyes, not wanting to hear what would come next.

"To selfish... little... _bitch_," he whispered in a vial tone.

Evy gasped. She brought her hand to her mouth, horrified at what he'd just said. She didn't know why, she didn't know how, but he was right. Her previous behavior for all those years flashed directly before her eyes. It was true. All true.

But true or not, she was not going to accept the truth from a liar. Especially the liar she was married to. So, with all her might, she shoved Bankotsu off of her.

Bankotsu's head hit the ceiling of the car with a bang.

"What the-!" he yelped, gingerly touching the blood that now ran down his forehead. He looked at the blood on his hand, then Evy, then the blood again, and back to Evy. Her face, even though it was a rich chocolate color, was turning red, and her eyes were turning a deeper red from crying. It then dawned on him that everything he said to her was the cause of all this. The turns, the tears, the tantrum. However, he did not apologize.

Evy sat up on her elbows, then turned and exited the car through the other door. And almost as soon as she opened it, she vanished into the snowy forest...

Bankotsu looked after her. He saw nothing. Only snow and ice and trees. No Evy. That was the only thing he wanted to see. He didn't care if that cold thicket was going to practically beat him up as he ran for it. He just ran for it. For her.

First, he ran like a maniac. It was a blizzard outside, snow blocking the roads and stinging his eyes. He ran like he actually knew where he was going. He didn't know where the hell he was going, but he knew that he had to catch Evy before he never saw her again.

Then, he called out her name several times. Anyone in the area could swear he sounded like a madman. He probably was a madman now. Over and over again, he yelled, "Evy!... Evy!..."

Finally, there was no answer, no answer at all. He didn't know where Evy was, and somehow, that gave him the biggest scare of his life.


	19. The Greatest, Right? Part I

Robin sat in her room, enjoying the unpaid-for luxuries that she was receiving. Well, she did pay for them, but it was with her husband's first son. Even if it was a payment, it was a victory. Over whom? Evy.

Evy, from the day Robin first saw her, was an instant enemy. What had she done to her, you ask? Nothing. She was just her husband's first wife, _and _his trophy wife, a title that she was determined to steal.

Evy had many branches that grew out of her precious title as well: first-born child, first wife, and most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. Well, Robin had topped that, in her book. She gave him his first-born son, was the first wife to give him a son, and the third branch of Evy's title was overlooked by Robin's triumph.

Robin smiled to herself. She'd _won_! She was far better than Evy, at least that's what she thought. Robin never liked Evy anyway. She just thought that Evy was burnt fat girl who just happened to catch Bankotsu's attention and be the first to marry him. To Robin, Evy's chocolate skin, hazel eyes, and silky raven hair that reached her ankles couldn't hold a candle to Robin's ivory complexion, grey eyes, and flowing blond hair that traveled beyond her shoulders. Robin thought she was walking perfection. She was much _better _than the other girls. She was much more _triumphant _over the other girls. She had much more to _brag about_ than the other girls.

Poor girl. She just didn't get it.

Robin sat up on her plushy bed, looking over at her son in his crib. He was sleeping soundly, looking just like his father. She smiled brightly at the sleeping boy, thinking about how he made her so-called victory possible. She didn't just see him as a ticket to glory, however, but as a beautiful baby boy that she would love and protect the rest of her days. She had not seemed to wonder why he didn't look anything like her, though.

Taking her eyes off of the baby, she walked over to the door, wondering exactly what was taking Bankotsu so long to get back inside from chasing that whale out the door. Like always, she came in with some emotional crap, and he ate it up. But oh well, because Robin knew why she left in the first place. Evy couldn't take the fact that Robin was also going to have a child by the husband they shared with each other, so she ran away like the scared little child she was. That was the highlight of Robin's year so far. Anything that made Evy miserable was Robin's treat.

She looked out of the window, only to see snow blocking sight.

_'Dammit_,' she thought to herself. She wanted to see if Evy was crying like a walrus and Bankotsu was doing nothing to console her. '_The satisfaction of the month,'_ she thought. But then again, she knew Evy's satisfaction of her life would be to know that Robin really didn't know who the father of Takotsu was.

Since she couldn't see the show, she made her way to the bathroom, where she prepared to bathe after a full day of complete laziness. She began to run the hot bath water, and, to add malice, she poured in Evy's favorite, expensive vanilla/cinnamon bubble bath that she was sure she wouldn't share with her. Every last drop of it. She watched in satisfaction as a surplus of never-ending bubbles began to form and inhaled the sweet scent that she would soon engulf herself in. The fact that it wasn't even her scent to indulge in made it even more fun.

After the entire gigantic tub was filled with bubbles, water, and divine scents, Robin began to disrobe. She watched herself in the mirror, narcissistically admiring herself. Even after having a child, she still thought she looked good- that is until she caught sight of her stomach.

Robin gasped and stared in horror at her once perfect belly. All over the bellybutton area and her hips were the most dreadful things she'd ever see on herself.

Stretch marks. Skinny and tall, fat and small. The brown scars stuck out like sore thumbs against her light skin. They were hideous, and her feeling for mischief and delight quickly turned to anger and low self-esteem.

Frantically, she searched the bathroom for a robe, and quickly covered the atrocious flaws that now plagued her abdomen. Her mind began to race as her feet began to pace. What would Bankotsu think? Would this disgust him? Will he lose taste in her? Will he judge her for the appearance she now had and turn her away? Robin remembered how he often commented on how flawless her skin was, and she believed it to be her greatest asset with him. Now that this asset had evaporated, what was she to do?

She had to find help. She couldn't ask Sayuri; she might suggest that she go to a useless medicine man or woman. She couldn't ask Geneva or Chiavanti; she thought that their skin was too dry and clammy, so she didn't even want to hear what they would suggest for her skin. She couldn't ask Hatsumomo what to do; she already thought the girl was a complete idiot. She certainly wouldn't ask Evy for help, even when she knew that she had the answer; if Evy cured Robin's problem, that would only give Evy more glory as the cleverest girl in the house, and her pride demanded that she did not do that.

Robin growled horridly. "What the hell!" she screamed, throwing a glass vase and breaking it. She then heaved air in and out until she heard Takotsu shrieking and crying outside the door.


	20. The Greatest, Right? Part II

Robin stared in the mirror, then at Takotsu, and finally a picture of Bankotsu. He'd been gone for four days. She thought he'd forget about Evy, and continue to be happy with his son. But that wasn't how it happened when he rushed in the house four days ago:

Flashback

_Robin had just covered herself in the bathroom when Bankotsu frantically ran into her room, well, his room._

_She plastered a fake smile on her face. "Hi, Bankotsu," she greeted, only to be ignored._

_He ran around the room, seemingly trying to find something. He looked in the closet, then under his bed. Finally, he pulled out Banryuu, which was resting in its sheath._

_Robin began to wonder. "What's going on? Is everything alright?" she asked with false concern._

_"I'm going after Evy," he answered briskly, pulling out armor._

_Robin perked up inwardly, but made sure he didn't notice. The last thing she wanted to do was not only look flawed, but also suspicious._

_"My goodness! You're not going to _kill _her are you?" she asked, pretending to fear for Evy's life. She was hoping he'd say yes so she could hurry him out the door to complete his task._

_"No!" he yelled, astonished and having looked at Robin for the first time since he'd been in the room. He started strapping his boots, saying, "I'd never do that- she ran away in the snowstorm out there and I'm not going to let her freeze to death."_

_'The bitch should freeze,' Robin thought to herself. 'She _is_ the reason why I don't get any attention around here.'_

_"Take care of Takotsu and Mingkotsu until I get back. The girls will take care of the house."_

_Robin was discombobulated. She would take care of Takotsu, no questions asked, but no way would she be responsible for Evy's brat Mingkotsu. Her pride was Takotsu, and her enemy was Evy. Anything that came from Evy is no more of a friend than a scorpion either._

_"Er..." she started, irritated._

_"What?" Bankotsu asked, the same._

_"I don't mind taking care of Takotsu. He is __**our**__ son after al, but Mingkotsu is-"_

_"You know what?" he angrily cut in, "Ever since you got here, you've been nothing but selfish, self-centered, and deceptive. You don't think my daughter is up to your pitiful standards, you treat Evy like some kind of competition-prone tramp, and you walk all over my other wives just like the carpet on the floor."_

_Robin's mouth dropped open. Was he for real? Did he really think of her that way? "But you know what, I don't care what you do. I don't want to look at you, I don't want to hear you, and I don't want you taking care of my daughter. Who knows? Maybe you'll "borrow" Mingkotsu and come back and say she "accidentally" was pushed off a cliff. You loved doing those kinds of things to Evy; what makes you think I think I'll trust you with my daughter? What was I thinking to even insist you take care of her?"_

_"That is not what I meant-" Robin tried to lie her way out of it, even though he had her mapped out. When she couldn't come up with a lie, she shut up, just like he expected._

_"That's exactly what you meant," he said, ending the conversation and heading out the door._

She seethed inside, but later cooled down because she knew it was all her fault to begin with. Soon, he might get tired of it all. How she lied to him for her convenience and triumph, how she despised both Evy and innocent Mingkotsu, and how she treated everyone in the house except him and Takotsu like they were beneath her.

Then, it hit her. He'd kick her out if he got tired of her. And if she enraged him, he'd kill her. But why? Evy had caused him rage twice through their marriage, and never had he laid a hand on her. Why was Robin different, so different that he wouldn't think twice about hurting her if it came to that? No, he hadn't hurt her before, except emotionally, but she knew he would physically if he saw fit.

This didn't bring any newfound fear, however. Robin had always feared Bankotsu after she had learned she was marrying a still-active mercenary. The only thing was, since she saw herself as a favorite and she knew he did too, she thought she could get away with everything because she was special to him.

Robin stared at her tear-strained face in the mirror, then, like ashes had been thrown into her eyes, quickly looked away.


	21. New Village, Familiar Danger

_**A/N: Dazuur, my friend, this is the addition that I said I was going to add. Hope you like it because I was up until 3 in the morning perfecting it!**_

Evy sat in the carriage, wondering when the trip would end. She'd been sitting in there, throughout day and afternoon, and the right was bumpy thanks to the fact that they were traveling up a hill. Soon, they would arrive at the castle, where she didn't even know the lord.

This lord Whoever-He-Was found out way to quickly about her. Did he have surveillance of his entire village, or did some nosy person run up to the castle and tell him? He surely didn't have a problem with writing a letter **demanding** that she appear before him. She repeated read all that mystery of a letter in her head:

_Lady Evy,_

_ I, Lord of this village, demand you appear at my castle immediately. I am in great anticipation of seeing you. If you choose to refuse, I will have no choice but to have my guards retrieve you. Also, I'm sure you've noticed that I have not announced my name in this message. Do not worry. You will know who I am once you see me._

WTH? Who was this guy? Was she supposed to know him? Is he one of the enemies of her husband or one of the buffoons that once tried to kidnap her from him? She hoped it wasn't the latter.

BAM! This carriage came to an immediate, yet violent halt, and Evy almost flew out of the front opening. She was glad she hadn't, or her already throbbing head would have fell off. As she regained her composure, already ready to curse as loudly as possible, she fixed some of the curls in her hair. She didn't have a mirror to check, so she hoped that the lip gloss she had on didn't smear across her face and into her hair.

Then, she heard what sounded like the pilot get off of the seat behind the horses. Evy jumped back into her seat, fixed her red, lacy blouse, and elegantly sat up with her legs crossed like nothing happened.

The door opened, and the huge, hair guard poked his head in.

"Were you hurt, milady?" he asked, his voice deep, yet polite.

"No, I wasn't, but I was a little shaken," she answered quietly.

"Sorry for that. Now if you would, follow me."

Grizzly, since that's what Evy playfully named him in her head, held out his hand for her to hold. She graciously took it, and he drew her out of the carriage as gently as his strength would allow.

Evy almost tripped on her red stilettos, but she maintained her balance. She looked around, and immediately lost her breath.

She was standing in front of a colossal castle that was nearly larger than the one she had. She was afraid she would get lost once inside. The windows were mostly crystal panes with silver or gold installations. She was overwhelmed by the amount of brick and stone in the entire castle, and she even wondered why she was. It wasn't like she hadn't seen something like it for the first time.

Before she could get more of a view, she was ushered through the gigantic wooden doors of the castle, and she was glad to be out of the chilly night's air. She walked along the shiny red marble flooring, her shoes clicking, surrounded by four huge guards. She kept in pace with them well, because she didn't want to experience the feeling of one of their gigantic feet crushing her tiny ones. They already walked down two staircases that probably led to at least ten rooms each. Then, they reached the end of the hallway, where two more gigantic doors stood.

Two of her "guards" stepped away from her perimeter and took hold of one door each, opening them.

Grizzly turned to face her and said, "Milady, you are about to meet our lord. Do you have any questions at all?"

"Well," she started, looking to the ground shyly, "Who is he?"

"I am prohibited to tell you that," he answered sternly.

"Okay, well I guess I'll have to ask you what he's like instead," she stated coyly. Grizzly chuckled.

"Well," he started kindly, "He doesn't take too muck interest in women, but he surely did do a double take when he heard you were in town, _our_ town. He did just find out from his advisors that he needs to find a wife, after all."

"What?!" Evy gasped, unable to breathe again, "He brought me here because he was wife-browsing?"

"Well, you may ask him that, because I wouldn't know the answer right now," he answered humbly, stepping back as if afraid to be slapped.

"What do you mean, you don't know the answer right now? You said if I had any questions, ask!"

"Milady, I'm sure that is not the case. Now, please, follow me. I'm sure my lord will have all the answers," he said, gesturing lightly toward the open doors.

"He'd better," she muttered ruefully, walking through the door with nervously crossed arms.

When she arrived in the giant room, she didn't realize who was sitting in the throne chair before her. She was too busy staring in awe at the glorious, shiny room. It was dimly lit, but lit enough, and the color scheme was reds and brown. There were massive crimson drapes on the large windows. There was reddish brown wood flooring. There was majestic furniture everywhere. Before she started viewing the room, she noticed that stairs led up to the throne. She just didn't know what slimy creature was sitting in it, watching her with lewd, red eyes.

"Well, hello, little girl," it spoke maliciously.

Evy's heart skipped a beat. She stopped dead in her tracks, her legs frozen again. She slowly looked up to the throne, and her mouth went dry.

There, smirking at her from a comfortable distance, sat red-eyed, braided-haired, thunder pike-armed Hiten Raiju.

Evy gasped and had to think twice about making a run for it.

"Y-You..." she managed shakily, only to get amused chuckles.

"Oh, so you remember me," the demon stated, and slid onto his feet from his chair.

Evy silently prayed that he wouldn't try to get closer. She remembered him well. To well...

Flashback

_The men that caught Evy took her to a rather large castle dwelling in the mountains. They flew on a dark cloud there, but Evy wasn't awake to see it. The men started talking when they arrived. "I am glad you're alive again, dear brother. That half-breed will pay for what her did to the Thunder Brothers!" the red-eyed boy gritted. "How kind of you to say, Hiten," the seven-foot man said in a rather deep, proper voice. _

"_So what should we do with them. I should give you the woman since you've been eating like crazy ever since you got back!"_

"_Why, thank dear Hiten! But what shall we do with her horse? Surely we can do something besides eat it? Maybe we can keep him and he could be our servant or pet. It would go well with our newly built castle."_

"_Very well-said, Manten! You become cleverer every time I look at you!"_

"_How kind of you to say, Hiten!"_

_Manten decided to take the horse to the garden and chain him to one of the bonsai trees. While he was doing that, Hiten took Evy, who was still unconscious over his shoulder, to one of the rooms. It was the room where he took the non-meals, who were the women who wouldn't be eaten. It was a pretty room with a soft peach-colored carpet floor, walls painted with red and flower designs of white, redwood dressers, and a large bed with silk white sheets and fluffed out red sheets. _

_He gently laid her down on the bed. As soon as she was on the bed, she moaned and turned on the bed to snuggle up to the heavenly sheets. He then examined the 'catch of the day.' She had a beautiful face, a one-of-a-kind body I described it in chapter three. I'm a little lazy right now. , and wonderfully large 'areas.' When I say 'areas', I mean the breast region and the behind region. I decided to call them areas though. I'll be using this in the future too. Besta be paying attention up in dis piece! 'Who is this girl? She's absolutely gorgeous! Drop-dead gorgeous, actually! She made me lose my appetite for flesh. No woman has ever done that before! . . . I LIKE HER!' he thought as he eyed her in awe. _

_This girl made him have a good feeling. She also gave him the feeling of letting her live for a very long time. She turned and lay on her back, finally finding a comfortable place to lie on. He almost gasped at what he saw. She had an athletic body along with a fleshy one! Her stomach was perfectly flat and she had a few muscles in her now showing arms. 'What is she? Amazon babe? She's hot!' He was now smirking and staring at her. _

_Suddenly, he felt the urge to touch. He, however, thought he shouldn't. He'd be disrespecting her, and since he cared about her more than any other woman he'd caught, he didn't wanna do that. But his body thought not. Start the music! R.Kelly : My mind's tellin me no, but my body's tellin me yes! Hahahahahahaha! His hand, without permission, tenderly landed on her thigh. He was amazed how soft it was since the skin wasn't the only thing that felt like silk. He slowly leaned over her, happy that she was still asleep. He brought his lustful hand up her thigh, reaching the end of the skirt, and soon under. He was now looming over her, his lustful face right above her peaceful one. He ran his hand higher (now under the skirt), higher (now right under her hips), higher (he licks his lips), until . . ._

_"Aaaaaah!" Evy shrieked, shoving a hard knee into his crotch, making him yell in pain. She frantically pushed him off her, scrambling to the backboard of the bed, away from him. _

_"Keep your hands off me, you pervert!" _

_Hiten was now rolling from side to side on the ground, almost crying Hahahahahahaha! at the pain bestowed upon his most prized area. As he regained his composure, he stood up, somewhat angry and somewhat admiring her strength. He, however, looked angry, partly scaring the poor teen, who was clutching a pillow to her chest, whimpering. _

_"Would you rather be eaten or something?" he stomped over to the bed, snatching the pillow she had away and pulling her to him by her legs. _

_"I was nice enough to let you live!" _

_He then paused to wait on an answer. All she did was blush and look down, her face still to him. He had no idea what this was for. He then took a hint and looked down, starting to blush himself, yet smirk at what he saw. He had pulled her to him by the legs, making them come apart, then stood between them. In other words, he was between her legs and they were touching. I ain't explainin' nuthin'. Y__!__all know what dat mean! She then looked up at him with some vulnerability in her smoky, gray eyes. He then realized: he had power over her. He was going to use it too. _

_Smirking and lowering his eyelids, he leaned forward, moving against her and laying her down under him. Her eyes widened and she whimpered for a short moment, before she was silenced by his hunger-filled eyes. He then started placing butterfly kisses on her neck. He was kissing lower and lower, now at her bare shoulder. Meanwhile, he was rubbing and playfully grabbing her thighs, excited about going under the skirt again. He somehow managed to get his shirt off, and homeboy was muscular and fine! She blushed at that too, trying to look away, but failed. _

_He noticed this and cooed, "What's wrong, babe? Aren't we having fun?" _

_She was quietly whimpering through the whole thing, partly scared and partly bewildered. _

_'Why are these guys after me? They keep trying to fantasize me. I . . . can't stop them . . . why?' Suddenly, Manten burst through into the room, stopping his lustful brother from his fun. _

_"Brother! I heard a racket from inside a-" He paused at the sight before him. His brother . . . __**the**__ Hiten . . . was on top of a woman . . . between her legs . . . trying to have his merry way with her. He had never done that before with a human woman. The three just stood there for a while, them staring at Manten and Manten staring at them. _

_Manten then broke the ice by clearing his throat uncomfortably and sheepishly saying, "What's going on?" Hiten then looked at the scene between him and Evy, then pulled away quickly. _

_"Er- I was just- she was- she's so- . . . and I wanted to- Nothing!" Hiten stammered, slipping back on his shirt as he walked out of the room. Manten looked at her questioningly, making her look away sadly and sit upright on the backboard of the bed, before proceeding to walk out. _

_"Wait! Where's my friend, Mettaroumaru? The horse?" Manten looked back and said, "Your beast now belongs to the Thunder Brothers! Ha!"_

_"Give me back my horse, ya BALD MONKEY!"_

_"How DARE you, you miserable WENCH!"_

_"What the h- what did you call me?"_

_"I called you a miserable wench! Plan on doing something about it, miserable wench?_

_"Nuthin' but puttin' my foot up ya-!" _

_"ENOUGH! Manten, give her the damn horse back! Evy, keep quiet and stay in this room. ANY QUESTIONS? COMMENTS? INJURIES? That's my phrase. "_

Evy seethed inside from the memory, somewhat remembering the feelings of his groping hands all over her.

Then, she jumped. That _wasn't_ just memory... now it was for real as Hiten stood behind her, while she remained frozen.


	22. The New Treasure

_**A/N : Hey, Dazuur, sorry, but I am not about to describe some girl bathing like you wanted! I mean, come on, that is like... I don't know, gay? But anyway, read on, dude!**_

Bankotsu violently slashed through the trees with Banryuu, not caring who heard him or who saw him. All he wanted was Evy. She'd run away from home, and he'll be damned if he didn't find her... alive.

Finally tired from swinging o much, he stopped and took a rest on a boulder in a small clearing. He stabbed Banryuu into the earth, wondering what he was going to do next.

'_Let's see,_' he thought, '_I already destroyed two villages, and they didn't have her. I raided two castles, and she was nowhere to be found. I even sliced three inns in half, and she wasn't at any of them! Dammit!_'

He slammed his fist on the boulder, ignoring the pain he'd just inflicted on himself. He didn't know where Evy was, and he sure wasn't about to stop looking for her. He especially had to apologize to her when he found her, and hopefully she'd accept his apology.

'_She has to, anyway... I feel like she's all I've got, even though-_'

His thoughts were interrupted by a young girl's humming. It sounded nice enough, even off-key. He looked around., and he saw no one..

So, he slid off the rock, picked up Banryuu, and wandered toward the voice. He had to circle around a few trees, but finally he saw her, and couldn't believe who it was.

There, lying on her stomach in a clearing reading a book, was Kagome. The priestess who followed his nemesis Inuyasha. The priestess who helped him defeat him.

At first glance, he flew into a silent rage. His face had hardened and his eyes froze over, making him seem very demon-like. Without warning, his hand flew to where Banryuu was, and his fingers squeezed tightly around the handle. His mind drew him closer to the thought of spilling her blood all over the clearing.

He'd kill her. He'd make it slow and painful. Chopping off her head would be too easy. No, she had to suffer. Bankotsu started on his left foot, poising himself to attack, but then, he noticed something intriguing about the girl.

She was engrossed in whatever she was reading, and the expression of her face was peaceful. He'd never seen her this way before, because the last time he'd seen her, she was either yelling or rushing to help someone with concern etched al over her face. He thought she looked... nice, not evil like he thought she actually was.

Then, he noticed that her legs were in the air, which hiked her skimpy skirt up to dangerously revealing. This was something he'd never really seen, for he never actually paid the girl any attention. When he was in battle, his focus was on his opponent, and not his opponent's companions.

He then saw Evy flash across his mind. A mental picture of her when they went shopping together in her time came up. It was the day she wore a miniskirt with light material, flowing material that rose a little whenever she walked. He liked the little garment, but it ended up being the source of his frustration when he say boys and men, young and old breaking their necks to look at her. It had him peeved the entire time, but every time he looked back at Evy and her small skirt, he'd forget he was angry, and he'd enjoy being with her. It then occurred to him that she was wearing a skirt similar to the priestess's.

He looked at her skirt again, and something miraculous happened to Bankotsu.

He'd lost the will to kill her.

Instead, he laughed to himself, smiled, and purposely stepped on a twig while stepping into sight in the clearing. Kagome's head snapped up immediately, and, just as he'd expected, she scrambled to her feet.

"Wha- How- Bankotsu?" she stuttered.

The mercenary just shrugged, confirming her first assumption.

"Of... The Band of Seven?" she asked, frightened and confused.

He nodded "yes," and she looked to have near fainted.

"But... we... you're dead!" she suddenly exclaimed heatedly. This was one of the other things he accepted. He remembered that she had a temper.

"No, I'm not," he stated coolly, stepping coolly into the clearing. "If I was, you would have noticed me coming, which you didn't."

She started to turn red, and he started to get amused. Since she did not return an answer, he spoke again.

"So, why are you out here all alone, weak as you are, with not half-demon Inuyasha to spare you from death?" he asked, making fun of her.

Unfortunately, he didn't get the angry response he actually wanted. Instead, her eyes went blank, and she bowed her head. Bankotsu was taken aback. Her eyes had even started to well up.

Masking his concern, he asked, "What's your problem?"

It took a while for her to answer because she turned her head away from him. Sensing defiance, the will to destroy came back to him suddenly. He swiftly grabbed Banryuu, and he did not give her time to see him do so, giving her no chance to escape.

He pointed it directly at her throat by the tip. Finally he had her attention. She back into a tree, her breathing shaky, and her eyes staring fearfully at the sharp end of the halberd.

"I want an answer," he stated coldly.

She gulped and said, "I don't travel with him anymore." Again, it was his turn to be shocked.

"Why? I mean, you were always with your friends and they were always with him. I have a mind to think you're lying," he responded in the same tone, jamming the halberd closer to her throat. From there, it drew a fine line of crimson liquid. She winced and panicked.

"I'm not! We don't travel anymore because he went back to his clay pot girlfriend!" she screamed dramatically, and then burst into tears.

Seeing her need to release her stresses and pains, Bankotsu removed Banryuu from her space. Kagome slid down and sat on the ground and against the tree, still weeping. From Bankotsu's point of view, she was depressed, lonely, and in need of comfort. Clearly she was too hopeless to return to wherever her home was or to her friends. And besides, Evy was missing, and, painfully, he may have to replace her.

'Or,' he thought cleverly, 'they can both be of use...'


	23. A New, Unwarranted Plan

Evy had never been so pissed of in her life. Here she was in not Hiten's _guest _bedroom, but his actual bedroom. She looked around the room, taking in the lit candles, roses, and gifts for her, and she just got more and more angrier. What, this guy thought that with pretty flowers, lavish gifts, and lovely candles he could brainwash her into forgetting that she had a husband? She'd bet with his lack of intelligence about women, he thought he could brainwash her out of her panties too. Too bad, he wasn't getting anything out of her. She decided to show him so once he'd entered the room, smiling at her like the villain he was as usual.

"Hello, Evy," he greeted warmly.

Evy just huffed and turn her nose up in the air, completely forbidding him a greeting back.

This didn't phase him a bit, for he chuckled and said, "I take it you like to play hard-to-get?"

Evy glared at him to shut him up for a while, shifted her weight on his bed, and turned away. She crossed her arms tightly when he came over to sit on the bed. She wanted to tell him that he could go to hell, but if that would give him amusing conversation, she wouldn't give the bastard the satisfaction.

Hiten, still unaffected, continued to toy with her. Ever since he'd first met her, he'd like making the girl angry. It was fun to him for some reason, even if there was small hell to pay. He'd remembered that she was most upset when he touched her. He did just that.

He glided his hand up her thigh, but it didn't travel long before he got a huge smack across the face. He was so stunned, he grabbed his cheek.

"What the HELL!" he exclaimed, jumping to his feet.

Evy must have noticed trouble brewing, for she did the same, only heading toward the door. She made her way there hurriedly, not even caring about her shoes that were still on the floor beside the bed. She wanted to leave. She had to get out. She wanted nothing to do with him, and all she wanted now was to be safe in Bankotsu's arms. Not this monster's.

Hiten took none of this lying down. He was hot on her heels, and when she had her hand on the door, that same hand was held in his tightly closed fist. Evy winced in pain, and averted her gaze from hopefully at the door to timidly in his eyes. His eyes were filled with anger, and his face showed disappointment. She hadn't cared about all that until her hand was now getting back while being crushed onto the door. Her fingers felt as though they were going to snap. Still, she would not give up that easily.

"Let me go!" she shouted, trying to pull her hand away with the other.

"Not if you continue to show me such defiance!" he shout back in the same manner.

To prove to her how serious he was, he closed his fist even tighter until he could feel the door through her hand. She screamed in agony and pain, tears welling into her eyes. Her face was contorted in pain. It was unbearable.

"Stop! Please- Just STOP!" she begged.

Seeing his chance to get what he wanted, he smirked evilly at her pain-stricken face.

"Fine, I will. That's only if you swear to obey me," he calmly stated. He watched her tears evaporate and her eyes widen.

"W-What?" she asked, innocently confused.

"If I am to let go of your hand, you are to do as I tell you. Every hour of every day. But if you do not..." he tightened his hand again, making Evy let out a piercing cry of anguish, "You'll need a new hand."

Evy tried to hold out. She really tried. But when she heard her ring finger pop, she gave in. Either that, or she wouldn't have a finger to slip a ring on anymore.

"OKAY!" she squealed helplessly, "I will, just let go, Hiten, please!"

"You will?" he asked in obvious disbelief, "Say you will." He needed proof that she wasn't saying all this just to be freed.

"I will!"

"You will obey my every word?"

"I will obey every single word! Please! Let GO!" she cried.

Finally, he let go of her hand, and she slid to the floor, cradling it. She cried and shrieked, still rubbing her now bruised hand. Hiten just stared at her, hiding his concern. He truly felt guilty about hurting her, but she left him no choice. If they were going to be together, if they were going to be happy, she had to learn to live by his rules.

He sat beside her. He guided his arm around her shoulders, and she flinched. She stiffened at his movements.

Evy did not want to be hurt again. In her mind, she had already begun plotting her escape. It would take some time, some doing, but she'd still escape somehow. She never thought of a way to yet, but she would. And when she did, she'd find Bankotsu. She'd tell him she was sorry about running away. She'd tell him about Hiten. She'd beg him to kill him. Then again, it wouldn't take too much to convince him to once she told him what he'd done to her.

She averted her eyes as far away from him as possible, making sure he didn't see her remaining pain and growing determination. Suddenly, the pain in her hand became nonexistent. She looked at her hand, but gasped when she saw Hiten's lips attached to it.

She would have snatched her hand away, but she did not want to let on that she was going to be disobedient right after she'd promised him complete submission. She just looked away again, trying to let off that she was modest. She laid her head on his shoulder, then. She acted as though she felt for him, and she prayed that he wouldn't notice that she did not.

Thankfully, he believed her. He wrapped his arm tighter around her shoulders and pulled her closer. She shifted her hips against his, and he took this as the promise she'd just given him.

He smiled to himself. He'd won!

Or so he thought.

Anyway, he said, "Evy, my first request of you would be to stand in the middle of the room."

Evy didn't think about it. She stood and walked to the middle of the room, wiping away the remainder of her tears. She stood before him, hands modestly folded, waiting for her next command.

He smiled at her for being so obedient to him in such short time.

"Now I need you to strip."

'What?' she thought, astonished. 'How could he be so disgusting, so forward?'

Noticing that she took to much time to comply, she took a deep breath and started with her shirt, to his enjoyment. She started at the lacy hem, sliding it up slowly. She may have wanted to obey him the success of escape, but she wanted to make him suffer a bit. Not only did she undress slowly, but she added a sexy sway to it to add more torture.

He watched in complete interest, and he grew more and more aroused and impatient by how slow she was moving. He watched the small winding of her hips, the little smirk on her face, but he always kept watch on every stitch leaving her body.

Evy slid her shirt gingerly over her head. There sat a crimson red lace-trimmed bra. She let it fall to the floor, and she slowly slid her hands down her sides and belly before going for the zipper on her fitted jeans. She unzipped them, watching the demon's gaze sit on the zipper with anticipation. After she was done with the zipper, she placed her hands next to her hips and slid her thumbs into her jeans. She then began to slowly sway them down to her ankles. Once they got there, she stepped out of them and kicked them away, and his eyes had lit up like a tiger's as they stared at the matching boy shorts.

That's where she stopped before all of the sexiness vanished, and again, she was unsure of undressing for him. To this, he was peeved.

"I never told you to stop, Evy," he said, sitting up straight.

To this, she turned around, preparing to take off her bra. She took her time with it, and thought he wouldn't mind the plumpness of her behind while waiting for her to take it off. She unhooked the bra, but held it to her chest once it loosened. She was too scared, she didn't want to see him look at her when she was so bare, so vulnerable. She only allowed her husband to see her that way, and she didn't want to give him that satisfaction. Not willingly.

She glanced over her shoulder. She saw him smile mischievously and give her a flirting wave. She turned around again, and, taking another deep breath, let the bra fall to the floor.

"That's quit enough," he said.

"If you don't mind me asking," she began cautiously, "Why did you ask me to do this?"

She got her dreaded answer when he pressed their bodies together, his chest to her back. She frantically covered her large breasts, but it wasn't enough to hide from his wandering hands with. He gripped her breasts, massaging them and caressing them.

Evy, no matter how much she hated to, began to moan. She relished the pleasure as his fingers pinched at her taut nipples and rubbed circles around her areolas. His hands slowly drove her to insanity. She hadn't even noticed that they inched closer... and closer to the bed.

Hiten stopped what he was doing to her, and threw her onto the bed on her back. She gripped the crimson sheets and stared daintily at him. He stared down at her with animal lust. Evy was too caught up in erotic seduction to think of what she was doing. She unconsciously let out this meow of desire, as if asking him why he'd stopped. He answered for her.

"Evy, we cannot continue this today. If we do..." He paused his sentence to lay on top of her and lick her breast savagely, enjoying the taste and loving her mewls of lust and need.

He stood back again and finished, "I'll never enjoy the taste of you as my wife. This taste is good enough, but...

when a woman is yours, the taste is so much sweeter."


	24. A Search in Progress

"Where are we going?" the girl asked for what seemed like the tenth time.

Bankotsu wasn't going to complain, but this girl was beginning to irk him. He already stated that they were going to his home, and he explained what would happen next in truth. Well, _part _truth. They were to live together until she saw fit to be his wife... but she did not know she was replacing someone who was missing at the time. As far as he was concerned, she didn't need to. What they don't know won't hurt them.

He sighed, "Kagome, we are going to my mansion, where you will meet my other wives, and you can live there until you choose to marry me."

She looked away, blushing. "Who said I would so soon?"

"Your face," he laughed. "You're blushing."

Her eyes shot back to him, and her face got to a mildly deeper red. In her mind, she knew she might. She was desperate.

As soon as they reached the mansion, the gates were opened, and so was her mouth. She'd never seen a place so large, nor so elegant. It was beautiful, and she wouldn't mind staying there. She was so busy looking around, she'd stopped walking. Bankotsu was already at the front door, so he noticed that she was so far away.

"Are you going to gawk all day or are you going to proceed?" he asked impatiently.

She snapped out of her gazing and ran to the porch.

"Your home is beautiful!"

"No, you have that wrong. _Our_ home is beautiful."

"Oh," she was embarrassed, "I forgot that I live here now."

"Actually, I wasn't talking about you. I meant my wives and I."

Talk about mean. But anyway, they proceeded inside the house, and Bankotsu gave Kagome permission to look around. She took off running instead, not wanting to just walk around looking at things. Bankotsu just stared after her and shook his head.

Suddenly, his eyes took hold of a picture of Evy. It was her and the cute skirt again. He ended up picking up the picture before he knew, and he ended up running out of the house to find her before saying anything to anyone.

1 Day Later

"Have you seen this girl," Bankotsu asked the villager sinisterly.

"I-" he struggled against the grip of the mercenary's hand against his throat. He couldn't breathe, and all of the village people surrounding the both of them wouldn't dare try to help him. They were much too afraid of being slaughtered.

"What was that?" he asked, holding tighter.

"She- We haven't... seen her... please... don't hurt us," he struggled.

"How do I know you're not lying?" he asked angrily, his eyes full of rage.

"Please... we are just... people trying to-"

"Hide her? Is that what you're going to say?" He tightened the grip of his fingers. The poor man's neck then snapped, and went limp. The villagers all gasped and cried out in sorrow, some turning their children away from the dead body. The villagers continued to show their sorrow, and Bankotsu continued to grow impatient.

"Alright!" he yelled, enraged and raising his halberd, "All of you, and I mean ALL of you will die if I do not get answers!"

The people cowered behind each other, backing away and stumbling over one another. They surely did not want to die, and many began to beg and plead with him. It only made him angrier.

They were all pitiful in his sight. They cowered behind each other instead of trying to fight back like the other villages had tried to do. Old men and women in other villages even tried to fight rather than these weak ones who now hid behind their grown children. The men did not have any bravery or determination to spare their children and wives from death. They too were cowards, and they made him sick. Sure, a few of them were dressed nicely, probably because they were the richest in the village, but they were still pitiful to him. Killing them all would be easy and meaningless to him, like stepping on cockroaches.

He lifted the halberd above his head, ready to strike. The people almost broke each other's bones trying to get out of the way. They knew what was coming. He began to spin it. It spun so rapidly and the blade was so sharp, the wind from it sliced into the peasants' clothes and skin. This would be simple, he thought.

Suddenly, a small voice came from nowhere. Then, a small human body pushed it's way through the crowd. It was a scruffy-looking boy with a pretty strong build who looked no older than fourteen. He had bushy brown hair and cold black eyes. His clothes looked to be hand-me downs from his older brothers or some boys in the village, and he wore no shoes. Dirt and scratches covered his feet and hands, which meant he probably worked in the fields or as a cooly. If Bankotsu hadn't been so displeased with the rest of the villagers, he would not have been so admiring of the boy's speaking up.

"I may know where she is," he yelled coldly.

His eyebrows rose. "Really now! _Where_?" he asked, jamming Banryu into the ground.

He stiffened. "I heard a rumor that she was captured in Lord Raiju's land. She is very uncooperative with him, but he wants to mate her."

"What?!" he asked, astonished. He rushed over to the boy and picked him up roughly under the armpits. The boy was white as a ghost, kind of like Bankotsu was now thanks to this news, and so were the villagers.

"Oh no!" one said.

"Please don't hurt him! He takes care of his mother!" another pleaded.

"Shut up!" he yelled, angry. He then turned back to the peasant boy. "Where is this Lord Raiju? Which route is the fastest way to him?" he asked, shaking him after every sentence.

"It is northeast of here!" the boy answered, ready to be let go, "Just take the dirt road past the Kikura mountain, turn left at the fork in the road after that, continue on until you see a red palace overlooking a village."

The boy was looking him dead in the eyes with the same coldness as before. Bankotsu was looking straight into this coldness, and he saw no lie there. He nodded, and gently placed the boy back onto the ground.

"Thank you. You should lead this village," he said, looking over at the still-cowering peasants, "You could teach these cowards what bravery is."

The boy looked taken aback, and so did the people, maybe because none of them thought he could be a leader since he was so young.

"What is your name?" Bankotsu asked him.

"Toru," he stated with some pride.

"Well, Toru, see to it that you lead this village. And, if you can spare one, I need a horse."

Toru looked over at the townspeople. He knew some of the rich men in the crowd had a horse, maybe even a stable of horses, and he saw his first duty as a leader rise.

"You there!" he said, pointing at a well-dressed man in the crowd. He stood and walked forward, bowing to them both respectfully.

"Do you have a horse available?" he asked.

"Yes, Toru, I do."

"Good. You will lend it to him, and that's _Chief_ Toru to you. To all of you!" he said proudly.

"Yes, Chief Toru!" everyone said, bowing deeply before the boy.

Bankotsu had to say that he was impressed. Even if it was probably because he was still there, the crowd of people were already obeying Toru, well, Chief Toru,

Not to soon after he'd commanded it, the wealthy man went to retrieve a horse. He and a servant came back with a brown mare shortly afterward. Bankotsu picked up Banryu and got onto the horse. It was no surprise to him when the horse kneeled over and down as if being weighed down by them both.

"It looks as though you will need a cart," Chief Toru commented.

"It does, doesn't it?" he grinned. For the first time he was there, Chief Toru cracked a smile.

"Master Dagon, please retrieve a cart for this fine warrior," he commanded cordially.

"Yes, Chief Toru. My servant, retrieve a cart," Master Dagon answered Chief Toru and his servant in the same tone.

In five minutes, a cart was attached to the horse, and Banryu was tied onto it. This time when he climbed onto the horse, it could carry his weight.

"Good then! Chief Toru, I'm off, and thanks for the horse and cart. I'll be sure to have it returned."

"Any time, and thank you for your help too. I've always thought this village needed some changes. By the way, whar's your name?" he asked.

"Bankotsu," he answered, and rode quickly on his way.

He did not notice that the entire village, even Chief Toru, was staring after him, just realizing that they just barely escaped death.


	25. Love Potion 9

Evy got out of her bath at around 11:30 p.m. She put on Hiten's horai and walked into Hiten's and her room harmlessly. She looked up to see that he was sitting on the foot of the bed, smirking his usual sexy smirk. His hair wasn't braided, but free, all over his back and shoulders. He also had on no shirt, revealing his perfectly toned and strong muscles. He looked so devilish and handsome, about tenfold more than he already did with braided hair and shirt. She looked away, blushed, bit her bottom lip, and twirled her hair around a finger.

"Hey you! Get over here so you can braid my hair," he said, licking his lips.

She groaned to herself and walked to him. Before she could start climbing behind him to start braiding, he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Braid it right, got it? You do it wrong and you're... well... let's just say you're in trouble," he said, sliding his hands down to her butt.

She blushed and gasped as he let her go. She put one leg on the side of his, then swung her other leg onto the other side, letting him position himself between her legs. He wrapped each of his strong arms around each of her delicate legs and sat back to relax on her. She proceeded to braid his hair in 4 short minutes. After that, he turned around to face her while still between her legs. He licked his lips as he looked her up and down. He thought she looked sultry in his shirt. He noticed that her huge breasts were almost blown up under it and were pushed together, so the loose opening at the top gave him a pleasing view of them. The horai also did a horrible job of covering her behind. When she stood up, it was long enough to cover her, but when she sat down... he would have a view more than pleasing to the eye! When he looked back at her face, he noticed that she was smiling at him.

"Every time I see you, you're smiling. Why are you always so happy..." he paused and put his fingers on the tender flesh between her legs, "and damp?"

She moaned quietly at his touch, then said, "You make me so sick, you pervert."

He laughed at this. "I never said you couldn't be honest. But the truth is, you like this."

"The truth is, I have a husband who's looking for me, so of course I'll never, _ever_ marry you," she stated smugly.

He did not like this. He grabbed her by the arms and pushed her roughly onto the bed. Evy attempted to scurry away, but he had her ankle in hand.

"Your so-called husband is no threat to me," he seethed, "You will be mine, whether you're already married or not!"

"That's absurd!" Evy whimpered, "I'm married, I have a child, a daughter, and I'm not going to throw that away!"

"You will unless you want them dead."

Evy froze. She was shaking like she was in below freezing weather. Even though she despised the fact that she was being forced to marry, she had to if she wanted her husband and daughter to be safe. This demon was ruthless, she knew, and he would kill them both without any second thought.

"Leave them out of this," she pleaded, now crying.

"Sure," he said cordially, "I'll do that, right after you vow to marry me..."

Evy shook her head. She wasn't going to do that. Hiten did the same, and released her ankle. Evy took this chance to scramble to the headboard of the bed, finding comfort in a large pillow. He just stared at her, his face emotionless. She couldn't read how his attitude was now.

"I knew you wouldn't do it," he said, pulling a vial with a strange pink liquid in it, "That's why I have this."

Evy looked scared, scared of knowing what that was. "What i-is that?" she asked.

"This is a potion that will make you fall in love with the first man who kisses you after you drink it. Of course there are other potions mixed in as well," he looked at the writing on the vial, "50 love, 35 lust, 10 passion, and 5 desperation... that means that if you're away from me for too long, you'll want me more than life when you see me again."

"You're sick!" Evy screamed, and she jumped out of bed. She attempted to run to the door of the closet so she could lock herself inside, but she slipped on a sheet. Her knee hit the floor hard, and she yelped in pain. When she saw him coming toward her, she tried to drag herself away on the floor, but her caught her leg and pulled her onto her back.

With swift movement, he pinned her down by her wrists, opened the vial, and emptied it into her mouth. She was screaming for someone to help her, but she stopped once the potion completely ran down her throat. It was already down to her stomach, where it began to work. He then lowered his head and kissed her fully on the lips, sealing the potion's ultimate purpose.

Then, she stopped squirming. Her eyes held innocence, and her features held peace. He let go of her wrists, and rose from on top of her. She looked after him, and sat up, as if nothing had happened. He smiled.

"Why am I on the floor?" she asked timidly.

"Oh," he answered kindly, "I'll help you up."

She took his outstretched hand. "Thank you."

"Of course. You are the woman who has always loved me unconditionally."

Evy smiled, and hugged him. "I love you so much."

He hugged her back, and then parted, still holding her hands. "We are to be married soon."

"I know, and it's so exciting!" she said, hopping up and down. He looked at her pensively, and she stopped hopping, concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Well," he started, and held her close, "I really wouldn't mind if- never mind. It's ridiculous."

He let go of her hands and began to walk away, pretending to be disappointed. And, just like he wanted, Evy stopped him frantically.

"If what? Tell me, darling," she asked him, looking into his eyes.

He held her around her waist. "I wanted to christen our bed _before_ we were married... it was what I wanted since the engagement."

Evy's eyes lit up, she took his hand, and quickly led him to their premarital room, eager to fulfill his desires.


	26. Who's the New Girl?

"So what is your name?" Sayuri asked the new, yet strange girl wearing a green skirt.

"Kagome Higurashi," she replied cordially.

"Exactly _where_ did Bankotsu find _you_?" Robin asked in the same nasty tone she's always had. She did not like the fact that not only did she have to compete with Evy, but a new girl was here as well. And Robin just couldn't find what he saw in this girl anyway. By the looks of her outfit, she was foreign, not to mention mediocre. Whatever the case, she'd ask Bankotsu when he got back.

"Robin, must you be so rude?" Geneva snapped.

"Of course I do! Why? Because I don't know her and I don't want to either. I was doing fine until she came put of the blue and messes up-" Robin stopped herself before she let slip her competitive agenda. As much as all of the girls in the house hated her, they'd have no problem sharing this news with Bankotsu.

"Messed what up?" Kagome asked, wondering what she was talking about.

"Nothing, you toad," Robin snarled.

"Okay, hold on, I am _not_ a toad, you tramp!" she had jumped up from her seat and screamed, almost knocking over a vase.

Robin just sat there turning red as a lobster. Her jaws were on the floor, and she looked shocked and displeased. Everyone just sat around, gawking at them on the outside, and applauding Kagome on the inside.

"How dare you, you little brat! You should show some respect! You just got here, and I've already had Bankotsu's first son. I am queen of this house now, but you? You're worthless to me!" she laughed, basking in the girl's visible pain.

"Robin, that's enough!" Hatsumomo whispered cautiously.

"Silence!" she bellowed, "And all of you, let me start by saying that you're all nothing to Bankotsu. He is the one whom I gave his first son, and that makes it quite clear that all of you are only his spares whenever I cannot be with him. And that's _only_ when I cannot be with him." Robin then shot Kagome a look of disgust. "And as for you, I don't think you will last too long before Bankotsu moves on to better things."

With that, the witch left the room, leaving Kagome and the others to ponder what she said.

"What better things?"


	27. Unwanted and Needed Desires

Hiten couldn't remember a time when he was this satisfied after sleeping with a woman. He was sitting in the chair beside his bed, wearing only his hakamas and a smirk on his face. He watched Evy sleep peacefully between the comforting sheets, her now nude body glistening with sweat from the events of before.

She just looked so much more beautiful when she slept. He couldn't help but watch as she slept silently, and even stirred cutely at times. Her sable hair was also occupied with sweat, hanging loosely over her entire side of the bed. He enjoyed lowering his head to inhale the sweet scent of green apple and a musk of desire from her hair. Each time, Hiten began to wonder if he should wake her up again for another round. She surely wouldn't mind, and even though the noises from the earlier bedroom boom filled the entire castle, he didn't see how anyone else would mind either. She was really kind of wild after her first climax, though she started off very passionate and content. After all of the wildness was over, that's when she got violent almost; she scratched his back, she pulled on his hair, anything that would have them rolling around and in danger of falling out of bed.

Needless to say, he enjoyed every second. Who knew that this girl could turn sex into first making love, then jungle fever, and finally a battlefield. He was hoping on the second point, but the latter worked all too well for him- he did love battles.

Hiten had to admit that Bankotsu was a lucky man. Hiten had kidnaped many girls before, but none of them we anywhere near like Evy. Everything about her was unique, especially in a man's favor. That is why Hiten knew that Bankotsu would be on his way to reclaim her. However, that was something that he would not allow.

His smirk grew into an evil grin as he thought of how he could kill Bankotsu as soon as he showed up looking for Evy. He could slice him to pieces after he found that Evy no longer loved him, and that nothing would ever change that. Or he could just stay unseen, wait for Bankotsu to find and try to take Evy away, and then after she denied every memory of him, any love for him, even having a child with him, she would call for Hiten to save her, and he would put Bankotsu out of his misery- which Hiten was sure he'd be deep in.

His thoughts were interrupted by another stir from Evy. She did not stop moving and go back to sleep afterward, which was a sign that she was awakening.

Hiten moved closer the bed and lightly brushed his lips across hers. Evy, with her eyes still blissfully closed, smiled. What she whispered next almost made Hiten's heart stop.

"_Bankotsu..._"

Hiten looked like someone had just slapped him in the face. _Bankotsu_? Had the potion not worked? Why the hell was she whispering that has-been's name?

He abruptly started shaking Evy awake.

"Evy! Evy, wake up!" he shouted desperately.

Evy's eyes shot open in confusion. He stopped when he saw her eyes open, and from there, she stared at him like he was scaring her.

"What-" she started, but was interrupted by Hiten's now evident desperation.

"Evy, do you love me? You know, me? Hiten?" he asked, looking in her eyes as if he could find her answer there instead.

Evy looked startled. "Of course I do-"

"Then why did that... _bastard's_ name come out of your mouth just now?!" he screamed, making her jump and scamper back in fear.

"Who-"

"BANKOTSU! That's WHO!" He boomed.

Then, much to Evy's horror, Hiten grabbed her ankle and pulled her to him. He separated her legs and pulled so that he was right between them. Then, he grabbed her roughly by her delicate arms with his rough hands. He stared into her eyes menacingly, and she stared back into the ruby-like pits of fire, terrified beyond belief.

"H-Hiten, please stop-"

"_Why_?" He asked venomously, giving her a wrenching jerk.

"I..." Evy stumbled. She didn't know where to begin her story. Hiten's eyes told her that she go ahead and start it before things got brutal. "He was in my dreams. A-At first I thought it was you, but I realized that this person was not you, and he told me his name was Bankotsu."

At first, a pang of disbelief raked his eyes. Should he believe this? Or should he take his new lover's words as a cry for more of the potion in that vial?

'_I have nothing to fear,_' he thought, '_they're just lingering memories that survive for only a few hours after the potion has set into place. The potions master assured me of that..._'

Evy did not know what was in his mind. All she knew was the fire she saw in his eyes, how rough his grip was, how he was right in between her thighs... was _really_ a turn-on. She didn't understand it, but seeing him angry made her really excited. All of his actions only assured the dirty mind in her of what a man could do to a woman when his rage turns to lust.

Without being able to stop herself, Evy leaned forward, her lips trying to find a way to the sweet taste of his own. Hiten noticed this, but nothing he was feeling could bring him to stop her. Evy lightly brushed her lips over Hiten's, and leaned back a bit to see his response.

His response of course was animalistic. Without a moment's hesitation, he jumped on top of her, almost taking her teeth with his tongue as it dug fiercely around her mouth. Evy only invited this sudden animal lust, and knew no consequence. Suddenly, the demon stopped before he could go any further. He stared into her eyes skeptically.

"Why did you do this to me? And more importantly, why was **he **in your mind?" he asked huskily.

"Seeing you so angry... it gave me this sudden naughty feeling, I guess," she answered breathlessly, "and as for Bankotsu, I don't know why he occupied my thoughts."

As she stared into those rubies he had as eyes, and felt his body heat occupy her own, Evy grasped his shoulders, roughly pulling him down onto her.

"Enough talking," she breathed, kissing him passionately, "Please... _have your way with me..._"

With that, Evy roughly pulled Hiten down onto her lips, opening her mouth so that his tongue could tunnel is way inside. He did not mind these actions, and simply laid upon her. His hand groped her bare rear and thighs as his tongue exited her mouth and proceeded to her breasts.

Evy moaned out her pleasure as his tongue bathed her flesh in the sweet nectar of his lips and mouth. When his fingers slowly lowered to rub her dampening womanliness (A/N: That's right, Dazuur, I used the word again, so HA!), Evy only got louder.

"_Ooh..._" she practically growled.

Hiten enjoyed this. Removing his hands and tongue from her completely, only for her to grab onto him, he leered down at her.

"Do you like that?" he asked her teasingly. His groin grew more excited than before when she licked her lips for him.

"_Yes!_" she almost screamed, "_Don't you __**dare **__stop!_" she said, running her hands down his bare chest, almost scratching him with her nails in the process.

"Believe me, kitten, I **won't**."

He then snatched the sheet that was covering her body off, revealing her entire luscious body to his ogling eyes. Large, prefect, round chocolate breasts, lovely flat stomach with no stretch marks in sight, well-rounded hips, vivacious thighs- everything. Hiten stepped back to see one sticky wet part of her that his groin had been in the way of- the sweet, wet, delicious, pink flesh of her womanhood.

"_Don't stop!_" she begged, and without further adieu, he dived between her legs, launching his tongue inside of her.

He did as he wished with her spot. He sucked on it, licked it, put fingers inside, French kissed it- everything he wanted. Evy almost lost her mind at how incredibly enraptured she was. She gripped the sheets, sweated, screamed, and grasped the back of his head tightly as it bobbed around enjoying the meal.

Soon, Evy surprisingly stopped him. This came as such a surprise to Hiten that he grew angry.

"Why did you stop me, you little-!"

"_I want it in_..." she breathed, rubbing her spot. "_Please... I want it!_"

To this, he was satisfied, but didn't show it.

"You know what? I will go ahead with your request," he answered roughly, undoing the front of his trousers.

He then laid on top of her with all of his weight. Evy licked her lips, expecting him to enter her right then but he had not. She looked mildly confused, and to this he smirked.

"Don't expect all of it to feel good, because after what you said earlier..." he lowered his face so that it was inches from hers, and whispered, "_I'm gonna beat it like a dog._"

Hiten then drove his large manhood into her with as much force as he could muster. Evy moaned/screamed loudly, slightly in pain. Then, he began to pump himself in and out of her. In. Out. In. Out. All at a fast and rough tempo. Evy closed her eyes and whimpered a bit with her moans, showing a helpless, yet pleasured look on her face Hiten enjoyed these sounds and the facial expressions. He continued "beating," groaning himself as the wetness engulfed him in a sweet pleasure that no other woman has ever given him.

Then, he noticed that Evy had her hands far from his view. He didn't want to have to strain himself to look and see how she was gripping the sheets for the sake of sanity. Reaching over to each, he grabbed them both. He then pinned them beside her head. He was satisfied when he saw her grip the pillow beneath her head with great strength, proof of her enjoyment. He then noticed that her head was turned to the side and her eyes were tightly closed. Her mouth continued to open and closed with the moans and screams she let out, and she was biting and licking her lips repeatedly. Wanting to see, he released one of her hands and directed her adorable face upward by the chin.

"_Evy_," he said huskily. She opened her eyes slowly, and made clear her helpless lust. "_Look at me when I'm on top of you, kitten._"

Now, Evy did her best to make sure that her eyes stayed open and connected with his ruby-like eyes. She licked her lips seductively, she bit her bottom lip roughly, and she even used her free hand to grasp his tight rear.

No woman had ever done that before, and he enjoyed. He let go of her other hand, and it joined the hand that was already squeezing him. Evy didn't want to let go.

Now he was propped on his hands, each one beside Evy's head, banging into her. Every time she closed her eyes, even for a second, he tapped her harshly on her behind, making sure they stayed open.

He was having fun having his way with her. However, he thought of what happened before all of this started. _Bankotsu..._

"Evy," he called over her screams of delight and lust.

"_Mmmm..._" was her answer, but her eyes were visibly upon him.

"The only name that you will ever need to mumble, call, or moan from now on is mine, understood?" he demanded. When his answer came to slowly, he slapped her rear.

"_Yes, Hiten!_" she screamed.

"I never want to hear the name 'Bankotsu' come out of your sweet little mouth ever again, do you hear me?"

"_Yes, oh, yes!_"

"Now. Repeat after me: You're my woman!"

"_I'm your woman!_"

"You're mine to have!"

"_I'm yours to have!_"

"It's all mine!"

"_It's all yours!_"

He continued to ram into her, loving the luscious damp flesh of her womanhood. She continued to moan and scream, grasping tighter onto his rear.

He then stopped his loving, suddenly, and flipped her onto her stomach, wasting no time. He pulled her onto all fours by her waist, and he pushed himself inside her from behind. Evy gasped, and began moaning and screaming again when he continued what he was doing before. He held onto her waist with one hand on one side, and pulled her hair or tapped her rear with the other.

Anyone else would have called this abusive, but the both of them felt that it was beautiful.

"Evy," he called, "say my name."

"_Hiten..._" she moaned

He tapped her. "Louder..."

"_Hiten!_" she moaned passionately.

"I want you to _scream_!" he demanded, both increasing speed and tapping her rear again.

Evy was so deep into pleasure, she screamed his name so loud the entire village down the hill could hear her.

"Good... girl," he said, out of breath He then released himself from her, allowing her to lie on the bed on her back again. She was still panting, her eyes half lidded. She was still so enticed, though, that she rubbed her breasts

Having been a ladies' man, Hiten didn't mind sharing a little something with her. He aimed steadily, then let loose that certain pale liquid onto her breast, a squirt at a time. Evy was so lust-dazed that instead of leaving it be, she tried to rub it in like oil.

He grew enticed when she mixed his fluids with the sweat theat already formed on her breasts. However, since they were both exhausted, he knew that a bath would be nice.


	28. Broken Vows

A/N: Yuti-Chan, kittyb78, Mz. Hunnie Dip, Randomness from Boredom, Amphrodite, kiba-infernowulf, and, last but DEFINITELY not least, zutara4lyfe: Thank you guys for your rockin' support! I have been lazy as hell and I'm so sorry!! This chapter and more is coming your way over the next week! ENJOY!!!

Evy gazed out of the window of Hiten's room. She played with the ring on her finger, which bore a large diamond and beautiful rubies on the sides of it; they were meant to represent his eyes. She also stared at it oddly, not sure if why she found it so unsettling.

She had just gotten out of a bath with him, her hair still wet and a robe hugging her still damp frame. He presented her with the ring after the bath, and she gladly accepted it as a mark of their soon coming marriage. He then emerged from the bathroom, sporting only his hakamas.

Instantly a smile was on her face. Hiten returned the gesture, only mischievously.

"Enjoy the bath?" he asked, sitting on the bed with her and playing in her hair.

"Yes… it was wonderful. But you really ought to learn how to control your hands," she answered playfully. He smirked and pulled her down on the bed with him, making her straddle him.

"If you're forcing me to do that, then you really need to learn how to make yourself look bad…" he murmured, pulling her down and kissing her neck and lips. She was still giggling at how he had brought them both down to where they were.

"I'll see about that," she answered.

She looked down at him and smiled at how handsome he was. His face was gorgeous, his body was tight and chiseled, his hair was long and raven in his braid…

Her smile suddenly slid off of her face. Hiten's smile disappeared also, when he saw the abrupt confusion and fear rush over her. Evy then frantically placed both hands on his face, and her lips crashed down upon his.

He accepted the hungry kiss, allowing her tongue to dominate his. He expected sudden bursts of lust from her, and he didn't bother to stop her. The potions master he came to told him that the lust potion he added would cause this. She became wilder and ground her hips against his. A groan escaped his lips, and he rolled on top of her, showering her neck with wet kisses.

Evy moaned seductively… and loudly. She ran her hands through his hair roughly, amazingly undoing his braid. She then almost harshly bit his earlobe, coming close to drawing blood.

Hiten noticed how rough she was getting. Although it turned him on, he needed to calm her lust a bit. They had just taken a peaceful bath together, for crying out loud. They were going to fuck peacefully now too.

He grabbed her wrists and placed them by her head. He looked down at her and saw her panting and sweating like she was in heat. It turned him on even more to see this and her robe having fallen open, revealing an ample amount of her breasts. However, when she started jumping at him like she just had to have the very skin on his body, he began to worry.

"Evy," he started, "Relax already. You keep biting and pulling and shit and you'll end up kicking my ass!" His eyes began to widen when she started to yelp like he was already ramming his hard length into her when, really, she was grinding her sweet spot on his hard-on through his pants. He was really worried now.

He removed himself from between her legs and straddled her instead. He still held her wrists and she still yelped, though not as loudly as before.

"Do it… do it… I need it…" she whimpered loudly. She pleaded with her eyes and she licked her lips and wriggled beneath him.

"Evy, calm down right now! This isn't-" he stopped when she turned her head and began to lick his hands.

To dissuade her from her lust, he pulled his hand away, subsequently letting go of her hand. She lunged violently for him. He quickly dodged her and jumped off of the bed, leaving her on it. She crawled after him, mewing like a deprived kitten the whole time. She stopped at the foot of the bed, to his relief.

He had to stay away from her. He knew of the huge bulge that was protruding from his hakamas, and he had to withhold his sanity.

"Come on!" she pleaded, undoing her robe and showing off her large, bare breasts and her black lace panties, which were so damp with her juices that they looked like she soiled herself.

"Evy, you and I both don't want that," he reasoned, trying his best to pry his eyes away from her taut nipples and wet nether region.

He felt his throbbing member practically hitting him to make sure he knew that he lied… he did want to. He wanted to until neither one of them could feel their spines. He wanted to until she screamed his name loud enough for the other side of the Earth to hear. But he loved this woman, which was already against his character.

"Yes I do!!" she exclaimed, and out of the corner of his eye he saw he lay down on her back and spread her legs wide. His mouth began to water as she began to work herself with her fingers.

"Evy, STOP!" he yelled angrily, only to be ignored as her moans grew louder and his hard-on pulsated harder.

He stomped over and grabbed her hand, making her stop masturbating. "I said stop!" he yelled, shaking her by the arm. He was then taken aback when she tried to lick the liquids of herself off of her hand.

He then grasped her neck and squeezed tightly, forcing her back down on her back. He knew this at least would stop her. Any fear of being hurt always drove a woman to obedience.

He was wrong.

She only used her other hand to grab what he was afraid to use… and what she would learn not to tempt. He groaned when she continued to stroke it, and his hand lost its grip on her neck. He watched her lips turn into a devious little grin as she boldly stuck her hands in his pants and worked him even faster.

His body was standing numb as she immobilized him with her actions. The pleasure escaped his throat as he tried to muffle moans. He always thought that moaning and carrying on was for the woman, not the man. He couldn't even believe he was allowing her to evoke such actions from him.

'Wait, what the hell am I doing?' he thought angrily, turning a glare onto the girl.

He grabbed her arms roughly and shook her hard. "HEY!" he roared. Almost immediately, she stopped all movement, staring at him with nothing but terror in her eyes.

"Do you know what you're getting yourself INTO!" he asked violently, shoving her onto the middle of the bed. Afraid, she tried to crawl away, now holding her robe to her chest in an attempt to hide the mounds of flesh she so shamelessly exposed before.

He sneered, "Now you want to control yourself?" He grabbed her ankles and yanked her to him, ignoring her scream. "NOW YOU DON'T WANT IT?!"

"I-I-" she stammered, frightened by what he could do.

"Hey, shut up! You had plenty of time to yell and scream earlier. NOW you're gonna shut the hell up…" he stated ominously, snatching the robe away from her and putting both of her hands in one of his own hands above her head, "….and get what you _begged_ for."

"NO!... please- please I don't want to anymore! I don't know wh-"

"SHUT… **UP**!" he growled, raising his hand as if ready to punch her in the throat. He watched as she whimpered and turned her head, not silent as she still whined.

He then went to work on her breasts, teasing her close to insanity as he circled them with his tongue. He suckled them like a newborn as he worked his fingers around the throbbing button that she played with earlier.

She screamed and moaned her pleasure wildly, grinding herself against his hand. She wanted so badly to pull him closer, but his hands still clamped her above her head. She suddenly felt a loss of warmth and looked up to see him glaring down at her.

"You wanted it…" he started, "You TAKE it!"

Evy screamed as he drove his hard length into her roughly, allowing him to note the pain she was in. She was shocked, for she did want it, but not like this. She writhed in pain as he moved faster and faster, in and out, in and out.

Hiten felt pleasure, but not from her pain. He wanted to stop, but she had to learn. She had to obey him, no matter what he said or when he said it. She was told to stop, but she didn't, which earned her this punishment. After all, he had warned her.

"STOP!" she screamed, struggling to get out of his hold.

"That's strange… that's sounds like what I said to you before…" he sneered, smirking evilly as he sped up the pace.

"PLEEASE, I'M SORRY!!!" she cried, her nails now trying to claw his hand off of hers.

"You vowed to obey me when you got here! You broke that vow earlier… and I refuse to allow you to do so again-"

He was interrupted by a shrieking cry coming from Evy delicate frame. It was at that moment that he stopped. His eyes were locked on Evy's now limp body as he slowly pulled out. What he saw when he pulled out filled him with everlasting fear.

Blood.

A pool of blood… seeping out of Evy as she stared blankly at the ceiling, tears filling her eyes. Her mind was racing, but her body was devastated and limp. Why was this happening to her? When did she even get here? How, when she was on top of Hiten, did his eyes turn from scarlet to navy blue and a purple four-point star appear on his forehead? Who was the man that suddenly overrode her body with savage lust? Why did he suddenly leave and Hiten reappeared?

"Evy? Evy?!" Hiten inquired, shaking her by the shoulders as gently as he could. She still didn't respond, but was clearly awake.

He quickly jumped off of the bed and looked down at her, in total shock. Blood continued to pool around her lower body. Although she tried not to, her body twitched violently, and she continued to whimper in pain. He was engulfed in fear, praying that this would not worsen. He knew of the female cycle, in which she harmlessly bled for a few days, and then it stopped. But this was heavy and continual. Also, based on the noises and the movements she made, it was painful.

Hiten jumped to her side, holding her face in his hands, shouting, "Evy, answer me!"

She finally looked over at him, tears falling from her eyes. His heart sank. He knew that he was to blame for all this.

"I-It _hurts_…" she whispered painfully. He lightly stroked her check trying to soothe her.

Then he grabbed the sheets of the bed, wrapped her in them, and picked her up as gently as he was able. He calmly but swiftly made it to the castle doctor through flight.


	29. A Beautiful Apparition

"No! I can't do that!" Kagome shouted. Bankotsu just stared blankly at her as he sat on his bed.

"I'm not even asking much from you. Besides, you're in _my_ home… you may as well make yourself useful," he stated in a bored tone.

"Do you know what you're even asking of me?!" she asked in disbelief. Not only did he not care, but he acted as if it was no big deal.

"Yeah," he sneered, "I think all I asked for was for you to spend the night in my room. Idiot…"

"I am not an idiot!"

"Fine, then you're an immature little brat who takes things just like a child would!" he growled, stomping toward the door.

For some reason, what he said hurt her quite harshly. She had already wore the skimpy clothing he liked, cooked for him, and even attempted to give him a lap dance (which was a complete and utter failure). Why was he being so harsh to her?

"And besides," he scoffed, "There's another girl who used to be in this house who would love to give me what I want."

With that, he stalked out of the room and therefore out of the mansion, slamming every door behind him.

_Evy stood in the middle of a gloriously decorated room, appalled at how familiar it was. She knew of the canopy bed, which wore sheets she remembered the feel of. She remembered the bathroom, which held a large tub she could remember bathing and even making love in. She even remembered the paint on every wall, having felt it on her back before. She stumbled forward to the bed and collapsed in it, tears spilling from her eyes as she remembered having felt much pleasure, much peace, and much pain in this bed. The pleasure of the man that she kept remembering as he made love to her; the peace she felt as she slept here with him; the pain she felt as she grasped his hand, laboring to give life to their beautiful child._

_Wait… child? She had a child? It was beginning to flood to her… A little girl with black hair, whose eyes were that of her mother's and her facial features just like her father's. She had little dimples in her cheeks ever since infancy…_

_Evy gasped at how much she remembered that was based upon what she was sure she never knew. She has never been married before, she has never had a child before, she has never been to this place before… she was going to marry Hiten soon, the man she loved and loved her back… right? Wasn't all this true?_

"_Evy…" he heard a man whisper._

_Evy jumped. She sat up, looking around. She almost shrieked in fear when her eyes laid upon the man she has always been seeing… in her dreams, in Hiten's presence…_

_He reached over and stroked her face, using his other arm to pull her closer to him. He pulled until she rolled on top of him, still staring at him. He smiled tenderly at her, and she melted into his hand as he continued to caress her face._

"_Who are you?" she asked quietly, desperation in her voice. He looked at her strangely._

"_I'm Bankotsu, your husband," he answered calmly, wrapping his arms around her._

"_How… How can this be? I don't-"_

"_You don't remember because the man you are being forced to marry doesn't want you to," he stated matter-of-factly._

"_Forced?" she asked, outraged. She pulled away from him and sat up, much to his chagrin. "I love h-"_

_She was interrupted when he pounced on her, pinning her beneath both his body and his glare._

"_You do NOT love him!" he roared. She whimpered, and his features softened. He let go of her arms and bent down inches in front of her face, calming the fear in her eyes with the love in his own. "Do you remember drinking anything he gave you?"_

_Evy's eyes shifted as if trying to remember it. She shook her head when she found no recollection. He sighed, and buried his face in her neck._

"_Evy, love, he forced you take a potion. It was pink, in a small vial…"_

_Suddenly, Evy remembered a small vial with pink liquid in it. Suddenly, her knee began to hurt as she recalled a struggle. Then she saw Hiten's face._

"_I remember a vial of pink liquid…" she said, clearly being swarmed with memories. He kissed her neck, causing her to moan._

"_Good…" he stated, "Now, what else do you remember?"_

"_I remember… being pinned down on the floor… Hiten was on top of me with the vial in his hand..."_

"_Right… now remember what he did with that vial, and how you felt afterwards," he whispered in her ear, his hands working on the buttons of her blouse._

_She moaned as she felt his hands pull her blouse open, allowing his hands to caress her breasts and stomach. "I remember… he forced the liquid into my mouth… I swallowed it all and… felt so infatuated with him!" _

_The realization hurt as much as the feel of his hands brought her pleasure. As it sank in that Hiten gave her a love potion, her husband's hands removed her bra, then moved under her skirt as his mouth took over for them. She moaned seductively as he suckled her breasts and rubbed the flesh between her legs at the same time. The tissues grew even damper._

"_You see, Evy? He forced you. He forced you… to love him," he purred as he placed wet kisses down her stomach while pulling of her skirt and panties._

"_But how could he-" she was again interrupted when his fingers glided inside of her as his thumb caressed the throbbing bud she knew all too well._

"_He's a heartless man who fell in love with what already belongs to another," he stated almost harshly. He paused his movements to pull his shirt over his head, revealing to her his chiseled chest. She gasped as she caught sight of him. He wasted no time pulling off the last of her clothing, her blouse, leaving her completely nude._

_He smirked down at her and lowered his head between her legs. She nearly jumped off the bed when a wave of pleasure washed over her. His tongue teased and sucked her pulsating button while he held her hips to be in command of her body as she writhed uncontrollably in pleasure._

"_Yes.." she moaned, both in agreement and in pleasure. "What about…"_

"_Our child? I'm already a apparition in your mind to reveal to you the truth. I can't bring her to you, but I can…" he flicked his tongue over the bud again, causing her to shiver and moan, "Fuck you until you can't walk, stand, or even talk straight."_

"_I-I-"_

"_Relax, my love," he teased, shedding the rest of his clothes and positioning himself between her legs. She almost fainted waiting for him to into her. He saw her anxiety, and complied, earning unimaginable pleasure for them both._


	30. Backup Plan

Both Hiten and the doctor stared. They had never seen anything so strange and erotically beautiful in all their days. And just earlier they were scared out of their minds that they could have a life and death situation. But right now, they were fighting with themselves to keep their carnal desire in control.

Hiten blinked as beads of sweat ran down his brow. "Doc… do you think she's awake now?" he asked quietly, nervousness present in his voice.

The doctor swallowed and dabbed a handkerchief on his forehead, trying to ward off his own beads of sweat. "I-I'm not sure… s-she moves as if she i-is…"

"Maybe I should… um…"

"Don't touch her yet… maybe she's in some kind of dream sequence…"

"Well… hopefully, I'm the one in the dream…"

All they could do was stare as Evy continually moaned, yelped, gripped sheets, wiggled, writhed, and grinded in ecstasy as she lay on the medical bed… _alone_. The bleeding came to a stop and they had laid her there to rest. She had been there for almost an hour now, screaming dirty things and making even dirtier noises. Hiten was too amazed to even beat the doctor to death for staring at her like she was a freshly cooked ham ready to be tasted.

Finally, Evy began to calm down a bit. She laid all the way down, panting and letting go of the sheets. Sweat covered every exposed part of her body, and she even dampened the skirt and blouse that a nurse put on her. Seeing how stable she was becoming, Hiten rushed to her.

"Evy?" he called, worried.

Her eyes fluttered open. He smiled when she looked around and finally set her gaze upon him.

"Hi…ten?" she asked, dazed. His smile grew.

"Yeah, it's me!" he answered hopefully. His smile practically fell off of his face when he saw her eyes open wider with hatred and her face contort into rage.

"I HATE YOU!" she shrieked, slamming her hand into his cheek as hard as she could.

It was so powerful that he lost his balance and fell into the table by the bed, knocking the both of them to the floor. Evy didn't wait for his response as she hopped off of the bed and stomped out of the room swiftly.

She didn't know and much less cared that Hiten had since gotten off of the ground… that his faced burned like someone put a fire to it… that his inconceivable rage propelled him out of the room after her… that he had followed her to the bedroom and locked the door behind them…

Evy didn't even shriek when she felt his large, strong hand grip her shoulder and roughly spin her around to face him. Her back thumped against the wall hard, and she was pinned between his arms, which were on both sides of her head. His eyes burned into her, but hers only burned back.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!" he bellowed in rage, baring his fangs at her.

"YOU HYPNOTIZED ME!!" she roared back, her eyes battling his in fire.

Taken aback, he grabbed her neck so fast that she heard the skin of his hand impact the skin of her neck. He squeezed her neck harshly, not caring that she was scrambling with both her hands to make him let go. She was losing air, and before she began to turn blue, he threw her like a ragdoll onto the bed, which was already halfway across the room.

She held her neck, coughing and trying to regain her breath. She glared ice and daggers at him as she sat there on the bed, supporting herself on her knees and one hands. He stood on the other side of the room, his body tense and his breaths quick and rough in anger.

"The fuck are you talking about?!" he demanded, "Nobody fucking hypnotized you, you autoerotic bitch!"

Evy dodged toward one of the oil lamps on the side of the bed, not missing a beat as she swung and threw it at him. He ducked just in time before it shattered against the wall, causing him more anger.

"My own husband came and fucking told me!" she screamed, throwing another at him. "You used that shit in that vial to make me fall in love with you and forget my own child!" She then took the hourglass on the table and threw it, just barely hitting him in the nose. "Who the fuck do you think you are?!"

Hiten wanted so badly to get closer to her and shut her up with his bare hands, but she continually threw things at him. His anger was at its peak, and there was no way in hell he was going to let her misbehave like this, let alone discover the truth.

He barely dodged a shoe before shouting, "You've always fucking loved me! There was nothing in a damn vial to make it that way! Now stop fucking throwing shit at me before I cross this room and tear your ass up like I did before!"

"Oh yeah? DO IT!" Evy challenged angrily, standing up and throwing one of the drawers she pulled out at him, "COME AND GET ME, MOTHERFUCKER! I'M RIGHT FUCKING HERE!"

He wasted no time making his threat real, dodging through the last object and pinning her down bed after a tackle. She struggled untamed, kicking, screaming, biting, and scratching as he tried to restrain her. Finally, he got both her hands in one of his and pinned them above her head. He then put all of his weight on her, making her virtually unable to move.

"I FUCKING HATE YOU!" she shouted in his face. He then reared back with his free hand. Evy saw this and didn't even flinch.

"What, you gonna hit me now?!" she inquired boldly, looking him square in the eyes. "DO IT! You got me where you want me, now, do it! DO IT, YOU EVIL PIECE OF SHIT!!!"

Then, he put his hand down slowly, and features lost much of his anger. He now knew what he could do to fix the situation.

Evy, however, still didn't miss a beat.

"Yeah, you're not as tough as you think you are, huh? Look at you, picking on a woman because you can't have her!" she sneered cruelly.

He remained calm and slowly reached into his pocket so that she wouldn't see.

"YOU'RE NOT A MAN! Look at you, you weak BASTARD! Gotta pin **me** down, nothing but a girl, just to get your point across-"

He slipped out of his pocket an even larger vial with a cherry red liquid in it, the one the potions master gave him as a backup. He remembered his words clearly:

"_If ever the young lady begins to have memory flashes and begins to fuss, give her this potion. It can add to the effects of the previous one, even if it wasn't strong enough to completely subdue her. It's 70 percent love, 5 percent lust, and, this time, 25 percent _**obedience**_. This should be enough to make her forget all that makes her doubt and make her the perfect wife._"

He smirked cockily at her as she continued her tirade on his pride and popped the cork out of the vial.

"My husband was twice the man you ever will be! No WONDER you hate hearing me say his name! Well, guess what?! HE CAME TO ME WHILE I WAS ASLEEP, AND **HE** WAS THE ONE FUCKING ME ON THAT MEDICAL BED! Want me to identify him for you? BAN-"

He stuck the vial in her mouth, pouring down the liquids in less than a second before he snatched it back out.


	31. Corporal Punishment

Evy was in shock, not sure of what had just happened. She still stared at him, her anger visibly escaping her body. Her eyes immediately went from ferocious lioness to tender kitten as she stared up at him.

He released her hands and straddled her with much less of his weight, confident that her memory was completely gone. That last comment struck a nerve, so he decided to shut her up quickly. His smirk grew as she blinked helplessly at him, clasping her hands together in front of her chest.

"You were saying?" he asked coolly. She blinked timidly.

"Um… I don't know… was I saying something?" she squeaked.

"No, I guess not if you don't _remember_." He then leaned down and gently, but passionately, kissed her. She moaned as their tongues danced together before he pulled away, still smirking.

"Now… Evy? I want to get a few things straight, okay?" he stated with all his charm. He rose off of her to use his arm to collect her legs from under her knees, pulling her so that she was on her back with her thighs and rear exposed.

"Um… o-okay…" she answered shakily. She didn't like how he was looking at her. It was like he was a hungry wolf and she was an innocent lamb. Whatever he was thinking, she wasn't sure if it was good.

"Good girl." He shifted so that he knees rested on his right should while his left arm was free. He reached under her skirt and removed a lacy black g-string, throwing it out of sight before returning back to position. He slowly pushed his body upward so that her knees pushed toward her chest. He used his free arm to lift her skirt further up so that her bare behind was further exposed.

"Now then. I wanna know who Bankotsu is. Can you tell me?" he asked, his voice dripping with malice.

Evy trembled. "I-I… um…" she stammered, trying to remember if she knew such a person.

Suddenly, Hiten took a very hard hand to her rear, a loud smack heard on impact. Evy shrieked at the sharp pain she felt. She instinctively moved to rub it with her own hand in an attempt to drive away the agonizing sting, only to be stopped by Hiten.

"Hey!" he warned, stopping her hand from moving any closer to the reddening spot on her behind. "Don't you dare reach back here, or you'll earn another one for it. Understand?"

Evy whimpered before she nodded, her eyes filling with tears. She put her hand back up to her chest before he asked her the question again. She wasted no time giving a clear, yet shaky answer.

"I-I don't know who t-that is…"

"Good," he praised.

"Hiten, please, w-why did you- AH!" Evy shrieked again when he swatted her on the rear a second time, this one harder and louder than the first.

"Kitten, you will speak only when spoken to, you hear?" he warned charmingly. A tear fell from her eye as she nodded quickly, trying to avoid any more pain.

"Good girl! Now, do you recall ever being married?" His eyes were smiling and his smirk was wicked. Both struck fear into her heart.

"I-I don't- AH!" Another painful swat.

"What was that?" he asked playfully.

"No!" she shrieked in agony. Tears streamed down her face and her hand jerked to cover her rear, only to earn another swat.

"I _told_ you… not- *smack*- to reach -*smack*- back- *smack*- here!" He rained down another hard smack before he stopped.

With four more new marks on her cheek, Evy could only shriek after each one and grip the sheets to avoid reaching over to rub it. Tears sprang from her eyes as she weeped outwardly, sobbing from the cruel pain she was being dealt for reasons she did not know.

"Hiten, _please_, stop it_-_" she begged.

"I will only stop when I am ready," he answered in an all-to-sweet way.

He then looked down at his work and almost cringed. Her whole right cheek was red and near swelling.

"Well, baby, I think we need to change our position," he stated kindly, getting off the bed and pulling her with him.

She stumbled to keep up with him as he circled the large bed, using these precious seconds to rub herself. The sting from his hand was so great that it almost hurt to place her soft fingers to it. As soon as he reached the cushy little bench in the room, he sat down and practically yanked her over his knees. He shifted to make sure she was perfectly balanced and wouldn't fall.

"Please _stop_! Why are you doing this to me?!" she pleaded as he lifted her skirt up again.

"I just want my questions answered truthfully, kitty, that's all," he answered in the same sweet tone as last time. She whimpered.

"Third question: Have you ever had any children?"

"N-No…"

"Good. Fourth question: Have you had any odd dreams lately?"

"… I-I… AHH!!"

He smacked her twice on her left arse cheek, which used to be untouched. She squeezed her rear end tight and gripped his thigh with both hands for dear life.

"Shh… It's okay, angel, just tell me," he soothed, as if she were a child getting a shot for the first time.

"NO!!" she screeched, her tears dampening the cloth of his pants.

"Good. Only a few more questions, okay, kitten?" he assured her, stroking her hair.

"O-okay… j-just stop…" she sobbed.

"Fifth question: Has another man ever enjoyed you?"

Evy had to think on this. There wasn't much memory to go with that answer. However, she might have taken too much time to answer. It didn't take Hiten long to grow impatient and smack her twice once more in the same place.

"NO!!!" she bawled, almost digging her nails into his thigh and scissoring her ankles.

"Will another man ever enjoy you?"

"No!"

"Good, now, we're almost done, okay, my little minx?" he asked her in the same caring tone he'd carried through the entire beating. She was sobbing so hard that she could only nod frantically.

"Okay. Question: Are you my woman?"

This answer didn't take long.

"Y-Yes," she whimpered.

"You are mine to have?"

"Yes…"

"Last question: …All mine, kitten?"

"Y-yes, of course-"

"Good, then don't EVER-*smack*- SPEAK-*smack*- OF BANKOTSU-*smack*- A PREVIOUS MARRIAGE- *smack**smack*- OR A PREVIOUS CHILD-*smack*-IN MY PRESENCE, EVER-*smack*- A-*smack*-GAIN-*smack*-!" he roared, assaulting her poor bottom.

All Evy could do was shriek, scissor her legs, grab his thigh, and weep and he attacked her behind with such savagery. Every slap struck fire into her rear, and she begged him to stop, but he didn't until he finished speaking.

Then, he picked her up off his knee and put her in his lap, cradling her like a small child. He held her as she sobbed uncontrollably into his horai, his hand gently caressing the sting from her behind as she wept.

"Shh… It's okay now," he assured her soothingly, kissing her on the head, "I just wanted to know, that's all. I didn't want to hurt you, kitten."

"T-Then w-why did-" she stuttered, only to be stopped by him.

"Because I love you, baby…" he confessed to her, still stroking her hair and caressing her still reddened rear end. "Imagine if I resorted to something else for these answers, like other husbands in this area would do. I would have really hurt you then. This was the only safe solution for you. Besides, you were very naughty earlier."

She looked up at him, her eyes and features full of vulnerability. He looked down at her hazel orbs with his now warm ones, the crimson not hiding any shame.

"I-I was?" she squeaked. He nodded and kissed her forehead.

"But that's okay, because I forgive you. You're going to be a good girl now right?" he asked, smiling warmly at her.

She wiped her tears and answered timidly, "Mm-hmm…"

He smiled, showing all of his teeth. "Good girl. Now, go lay on the bed so I can rub a cold cream mixture on your behind. That may help."

She hopped up, and in no time, she was on her stomach waiting for the relief that the freezing cream would bring to the fire in her behind.


	32. Author's Note and Apologies!

A/N: OOOOKAY! I remember telling one of my friends here that I was going to have new chapters and possibly a new story by the end of October. However, I typed the chapters (which are not finished) and the new story is getting confusing. Also, thanks to my debate team and my lacrosse team, I have barely any time to type the rest of my story! Please forgive me for the setback, and I should have those chapters and that story up soon.

SORRY!! (=^_^=)


End file.
